


【虫铁】近距离恋爱

by Pevency_0211



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 90,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 标题借用同名日剧（单纯只是因为都是师生恋2333）猎鹰小虫以外全员教授AU荷兰虫为了（追）自己的偶像妮妮教授进入avenger college学习，欢脱的校园恋爱avenger college和漫威的游戏复仇者学院没啥关系……就是个大学的名字=皿=只是业余摸鱼，专业是人文社科，对理工科不懂，首次挑战欧美文风，bug请多包涵因为新电影设定太少，沿用托比虫和加菲虫的一小部分，然而我想写的是（攻气爆表）的荷兰弟私设如山





	1. Chapter 1

【第一课】  
“如果我们把相对论的理论应用到量子力学中，那么谁能告诉我会发生什么？……come on 是个人都知道…”  
peter parker蹑手蹑脚地把教室后门拉开了一条缝，教授带着磁性的声音就立刻飘了出来，带着一股子这群学生对问题保持沉默的怒其不争。  
peter又又又迟到了。这已经是他开学以来迟到的第四门专业课，前三门他连教授长什么样子都没能来得及看一眼就被室友帮忙带回来的仿佛法条一般厚重的作业量吓了个半死。  
“这是你的，”男生揉了揉酸痛的胳膊，从那一大堆白花花的卷子里分出了厚薄均匀但同样数量可观的一半，哐当一声放在了peter的桌子上，“professor说期中之前全部交给他。”  
“期中？”peter敬畏地仰视着那一堆作业，随即不满地嚷嚷开了，“可今天才开学第三天啊？为什么我要选择这么一个混蛋的专业是谁告诉我理工科注重实践来着这么多东西早知道我就去学法律了好吗据说还有很多腰细腿长的妹子可以泡，这样我还可以匀出时间来打两份工好交我这个月的房租啊说到房租似乎我应该去打工了—”  
“peter！”  
“啊抱歉，”男孩后知后觉地停下了脚步，拉开门，“我还有点事情，得出去一趟！”  
他听见关好的门里传来对方挫败的怒喊，吐了吐舌头在心里叫苦不迭。  
谁让他现在一个人过着两种生活呢。  
嘿，说真的，这事儿可真不赖他，peter从来也没想过要成为什么逃课大王，说起来都是因为自己的“超级英雄”助学金发放碰到了意外的阻碍搞得交不上房租，破坏了他的个人收支平衡，要不然peter也不用每天都疲于奔波在打工和学业之间，他本来可以多么愉悦地享受青春而不是闷在厚厚的人偶服里发传单或者费尽口舌和广场上的人们拍照。  
解决完日常的打工任务（虽然也日常被骂了）又摆拍了几张人物照片准备拿给抠门的报社主编充数之后，peter看了看手表，发现已经下午三点钟了。  
如果他没记错的话，今天下午是他的第一堂机械设计课。  
虽然他认为前三门的第一堂课不重要，但是这一门课peter可是从没入学开始就立志要好好出勤的。  
或者说他加入这个大学就是为了这门课来着。“你成绩那么好，会有很多优秀的公立大学愿意给你offer的亲爱的，”may姨几个月前看着他的申请书不无慈爱地笑了，“avenger college的学费即使申请了奖学金也高得令人咂舌。”  
“没关系的，”peter做了个鬼脸缓冲了aunt may忧心忡忡的语调，“I can always make it.”  
开玩笑！其他的不说，只有avenger college有Tony stark啊！能请得动这位机械设备天才和财团董事长来当教授讲课的大学，全美可没有第二家！  
peter从来不担心自己会收不到想要的offer，可是这样的大学生活和几个月之前自己设想的多少还是有些差别。  
好吧，至少对于目前的第一个星期而言，是天差地别。

“well，你们的脑子看来并不比自行车的齿轮转得快到哪里去，还是你们都是远程操控着自己的智商现在他们全体掉线了？”Tony站在讲台上皱着眉头，该死的，这群带着眼镜木着脸的书呆子们都不能给个动静吗？他不过是讲了一个机械设计里最简单不过的常理，这群呆瓜听见以后的反应就和那个新来的教美国战争史的steve rogers一样无趣又茫然。  
他开始后悔答应fury来教课了，现在的fresh man真是一代不如一代，连个像样的反应都没有。  
“你！还没来得及坐到座位上的那个！就是你！”Tony看见一片死寂的教室后方一个显眼地背着单肩包的家伙正半蹲着身子四处找寻空座位——uh，开学第一堂课总是人来得最齐的一次不是吗，又是著名的Tony Stark的课，这个男孩可真是不走运——他伸手指向了peter的方向，“如果你能对刚才的问题有个像样的回答，也许我会考虑让你坐在教室里而不是罚站着完成一次课堂小测验。”  
Tony，瞧瞧你自己在说什么，他脑袋里立刻有个尖刻的声音窃窃私语，你就跟自己上学时最讨厌的教高等物理的那个老头子一样……拜托？罚站？要是让bruce听见大概能嘲笑你一整个暑假，你就没有个更stark的方法来和学生交流吗？  
鬼知道上课和去大学做互动演讲完全是两个模式，tony一直以为自己能够和以前一样——不就是定期抽空去一个小教室做类似于TED的演讲么，开学前他还信誓旦旦地给pepper保证不出一个月他就能成为整个avenger college里最受欢迎的教授。现在tony看着台下的群脸茫然头一次开始思考是不是自己哪里说错了什么话，或者脸上有什么奇怪的印记，要不然为什么被点名的那个男生露出像是史前巨怪一样的表情瞪着自己，整个教室只能听见中央空调的呼呼声。  
这可太尴尬了。  
peter紧紧地攥着自己的书包带子，在全教室的目光—come on他在乎的才不是这一整个教室的目光—和站在讲台上那个英俊的男人的注视下努力遏制自己脸红心跳的生理反应。  
老天，Tony Stark真人可比电视和招生看板上的照片帅多了，修剪精致的小胡子既不会让他显得邋遢又恰好保持了作为一位教授的稳重，还有那一身peter分辨不出牌子但该死的就是那么合体的西装三件套。  
“Tony stark is your wildest dream，”好友harry临行前看着他手里录取的offer调侃一般扬起眉毛，“Just go for it.”  
Tony 正看着他呢！  
Peter微不可见地做了一个吞咽的动作，在心里默默地激动了一把并完全忘记了他还有一个棘手的课堂小问题需要回答。  
“你看起来和这教室里其他智商掉线的同学没什么区别了是嘛？”讲台上的男人等了半天也没能得到一丁点声音，撇了撇嘴角嘲讽地说。一大团红晕立刻出现在peter的脸上，“Ah，Tony，不是，我是说，Mr.Stark，您刚才的问题是……您能重复一遍吗？”  
满教室的目光又齐刷刷转回了Tony身上，这位叱咤商场多年的天才忍着内心巨大的不满才没翻出一个stark式经典白眼。  
你现在是个老师而不是训话员工的总裁……Tony，记得fury说的话，友好，耐心，和善。  
“我刚才说的那个问题，如何计算螺纹联接的强度？我猜想我们这个所谓的精英专业大概有人能发发慈悲做了预习？特别是……对不起你叫什么？”  
“parker……先生，Peter parker.”Peter总算找回了自己的声音，结结巴巴地说道。  
“well……parker先生，关于这个再简单不过的问题你应该是有答案的吧……？鉴于……”tony在脑子里快速地搜索到这个名字，他清楚的记得这个parker的备注一栏被fury写着的资料，  
“你是本校为数不多‘超级英雄’奖学金的获得者之一。”  
Peter拼命忍住分心去思考为什么tony会记住他的资料的冲动，回到tony的问题，皱着眉头眼神游移了几秒就得出了答案，“Ah，Mr.Stark，螺纹联接的强度需要分情况，以轴向载荷受拉紧螺栓为例，需要观察在工作前和工作中的载荷变化做出受力分析然后计算出螺栓刚度，被联接件刚度，利用静力平衡条件得出螺栓的相对刚度，针对具体条件选择六种情况中的一种进行计算。呃……我说的对吗mr.stark？”  
讲台上的tony眼神里飘过不易察觉的一丝欣赏，但距离太远又太快，他飞快地把这种神色隐藏在倨傲的嘲讽声里，“这算是我这学期关于这个问题听到的第一个像样子的回答，虽然片面又欠缺缜密的逻辑，但比起脑袋一片空白的家伙们，你至少为你自己赢得了一个座位，mr.parker。”他朝第一排正中间的座位努努嘴，看着这个男孩像是受了莫大的惊吓一样从阶梯教室的最后排磕磕绊绊地走下来，坐在离tony大概只有一米距离的座位上涨红了脸。  
其实tony至少有一点判断失误，peter涨红的脸完全是因为兴奋和激动，而不是因为受到瞩目和刁难而感到尴尬什么的。  
WOWWWW！tony stark说我为自己赢得了一个座位！而且还是离stark先生这么近的座位！亲爱的Harry，你真该看看这一幕，简直是梦想成真了！  
完全不觉得这个座位的安排有什么奇怪的Peter内心几乎要去操场狂奔两圈，还沉浸在喜悦中的他因此又一次漏听了tony的话。  
“请拿出你们的教科书翻到第一章，不，不是绪论你这个傻丫头。”tony纠正完前排的一个梳着高发髻的姑娘，转眼又看见那位Peter parker正露出和高中男生看见自己喜欢的啦啦队队长一样傻气的笑容，面前的桌子上干干净净，“mr.parker？”他挑了挑眉，发现对方依旧沉浸在那种奇怪的粉色气氛里，“peter如果你再露出这种笑容就永远不要出现在我的课堂上。”  
peter被喊到名字以后迅速回神，来不及激动tony喊了他的名字就意识到对方是真的有点生气，急忙左右看了看，发现同学都拿出了课本，他的手放进书包里，随即笑容僵硬在了脸上。  
“呃……mr.stark……抱歉，我……我带错了课本。”peter为了自证清白将手里的美国战争史朝教授晃了晃，却发现好像起了反作用，对方脸上的怒意只增不减。  
“那大概mr.Rogers会很开心这节课你作为临时嘉宾去上一堂美国战争史？”tony冷下脸，如果是banner的生物科技或者是clint的远程机械制动的课本他都准备睁一只眼闭一只眼了，居然是那本风马牛不相及的美国战争史。  
该死的美国战争史，tony打死都不愿意承认他之所以对这门课怨念这么深，除了那位金发碧眼的人气教师和自己水火不容的关系，还有自己当年上大学差点挂科的阴影。  
人文社科真是讨厌死了！  
小心观察着tony阴晴不定的脸色，Peter有些犹疑地开口，“stark先生……professor……如果您一定要我去mr.Rogers那里……”  
tony眼光落在Peter欲言又止的脸上，那是一张年轻又带着点孩子气的脸庞，眼神里透出狂热的光亮——用不了几年，他会完全褪去稚气，眉目利落凌冽，成为这个年轻人团体里最耀眼最吸引人的那一个，毫无疑问。tony垂下眼睛，转过身把投影上的受力分析图放大展开，“我们来看第一章。”  
整堂课他都刻意没再去看Peter parker，哪怕对方的眼神一直黏在他的脸上和后脑勺上——为此他甚至不得不迈开他矜贵的双腿绕着偌大的阶梯教室走了几圈，终于在下课铃响起的时候长出一口气，拿起了放在讲台左侧的偏光墨镜就冲出了教室。  
“嘿，铁罐，怎么样？”隔壁教室里走出了clint，看见他时笑嘻嘻地打了个招呼。和tony一样，clint热衷于下课就拎包走人，只不过一个是为了回实验室，另一个是去和学生抢下午茶店的小甜饼。  
“一般般，”tony算不上和善地评价道，“我真不该对学生是否能理解这些理论抱太大的期待。”  
“你说的话实在是很难理解，”clint耸耸肩，两个人正沿着旋转楼梯朝人群密集的教学楼出口走去，“他们也才不过18岁出头，你不能指望他们跟上一个成天泡在全美国最尖端实验室里的疯子的思路。”  
“……也许并不都是完全不能指望的废物。”tony想起Peter的脸，含混不清地嘟哝了一句，朝右边拐进了私人停车场里，顺便无视了clint说他是疯子的那句评价。

“嘿pete，大学生活怎么样？”harry的脸被一堆文件挡在了视频镜头之外，只能听见他的声音传出，“stark的课你没有缺席吧？”  
“当然……”Peter一面在草稿纸上演算公式一面回答道，“或者说，简直是棒极了！”  
“哦？”  
“stark先生对于力和能量的传送方式的见解简直是令人称奇！这种优化方式也只有stark可以做到，还有关于——”  
“peter……”好友无可奈何地打断他滔滔不绝的话，Harry毫不怀疑如果不制止他他大概可以说到自己处理完这些文件，“我是说，你见到你的偶像以后有什么感觉？”  
“umm……他很酷！我是说，我甚至被他邀请去第一排的座位呢！“  
“听起来并不是什么好事？”Harry怀疑地提出自己的看法。  
“伙计，这简直是殊荣！”peter不以为然地挥挥手，“听sam的意思，哦sam是我认识的一个同班同学，大家都喊他猎鹰来着虽然我也不知道为什么会有这么一个外号但是真不错不是吗？我大概还是第一个能答上mr.stark问题的学生呢！”  
“这可真棒，你们交谈了吗？”harry已经练就在他的长篇大论里迅速找出重点的本领，不咸不淡地问道。  
“当然！那句话怎么说来着？梦想照进现实！天哪，获得tony stark的称赞！Beyond my wildest dream！”  
“你的意思是获得他的称赞比tony stark本身还要让人激动吗伙计？”  
peter难得地沉默了一会儿，“这是个问题，”他瘪着嘴头一次没那么笃定，"To a certain extent，it does.”


	2. Chapter 2

【第二课】  
Peter站在教师休息室外面有点踌躇，犹豫着要不要敲门。  
里面正传来几个人激烈的争吵声，他敏锐地分辨出其中有Mr.stark的声音。  
“你讲点道理tony！转公立没什么不好？你觉得让州政府插手我们的招生和学校制度就有那么让你愉快？什么时候你和政府关系这么好了？”  
“该死的！Steve你该不会真以为我们能和Ivy League一样一边接受联邦政府资助一边还保持私立大学的什么见鬼的学术中立性？”Tony恼火地把手里的手机扔到了角落里，“我一个人在校董会能说上什么话？”  
“至少你能让他们了解作为这所学院实际执行者的教师们的想法，这不是你的集团tony，这是教育学生的地方，不要拿出经营者的那副精明嘴脸跟我说什么利益最大化！思想无法独立就算变成了一流名校也无济于事，不过是替当权者传话的喇叭罢了！”  
“我在尝试！尝试不要让那群老古董们把我们分裂成几大块然后各个兼并！可是Steve你在干什么！目前为止你除了抱怨我没能阻止校董会之外，还不是老老实实地在领着薪水教书，怎么不见你拿出建设性的意见去推翻这个你说的烂透了的计划？！”  
“嘿都别吵了伙计们，”Natasha坐在一边冷静地啜了口果汁，“S.H.E.I.L.D不是常春藤盟校，也没指望能成为第二个，我和stark下周去参加教育机构会议的时候会再和fury沟通，不过Steve你想要一个完全政治中立的学校环境确实也有失偏颇，最好的结果是大家各退一步，你觉得呢？”  
“我的信仰让我没办法妥协，”Steve背着手坐在沙发的扶手上，盯着自己脚下的红木地板固执地说，“我是教战争史的natasha，你应该清楚我为什么需要一个政治中立的学术氛围。”  
“我们都很清楚，这也不是Tony的本意，”女人轻声说道，她有一搭没一搭地翻动着自己的教案，没理会tony在角落故意发出的嘘声，“只是现在事情已经走到这个地步了，不去和他们接触的话永远没办法达成共识，甚至连基本的了解都没有可能，我以为在这一点上你会比我们所有人都清楚这个道理？”  
Steve看见tony扭过头避开了他的视线，无奈地叹了口气，“我只是以为……以为这里一下子都要变成我最讨厌的那个样子，猛然间接受不了有点抵触罢了，我不希望我当做家的地方变成当权者把玩的工具。Nat，让我好好想一想。”  
“You are always home,cap.”Natasha不失温柔地合上了教案说道，“好了Tony，如果你不介意的话，劳烦你走过去开个门如何？我猜你忘记了和某个你钟爱的学生之间的约定而让别人在门外等了很久？这可一点也不绅士。”  
“Holy shit！”Tony才瞥见沙发缝里闪烁着光芒的手机，蹦了起来，“是Peter！”他迅速冲向了门边，丝毫没理会自己昂贵的三件套已经皱皱巴巴成了一团，”嘿……呃真是太抱歉了，”他盯着门口一脸茫然的少年，有些尴尬地说道，“我们有……有一些事情，正在处理所以……”  
“得了吧Tony，”Natasha捅了捅Steve，收好东西越过tony，朝Peter微笑道，“至少今天教师休息室可以留给你们做学术讨论。”  
“很高兴见到你Peter，顺便，”Steve紧随其后，临走不忘记拍了拍tony的肩膀，“Language。”  
Peter发誓他看见Tony的眼角略过一丝极浅的笑意，这让他的胃极不舒服地蠕动了一下，就好像他刚刚灌下去一大瓶子酸性液体一样。  
“进来说吧Peter，”Tony微微侧过身给Peter让出空间，“我倒很想听听你关于交叉学科的想法，相信我，要不是bruce教授去参加学术会议，他一定也很想参加我们的讨论。”他朝少年挤了挤眼睛，一扫几分钟之前的焦头烂额，表情轻松地说道，“Jarvis，把模拟演算场调出来，顺便让Friday给我们倒两杯咖啡——哦，你可真贴心（so sweet are you），”他看见Peter端着的两杯咖啡扬起了眉毛，止住命令然后不置可否地评论道。  
Peter的脸一瞬间有些发烫，不过好在tony并没再说什么让他尴尬的玩笑话，立刻投入到仿生科技和机械设计的理论交叉部分和他探讨起来。说实话，Peter还第一次看见在课堂之外的tony stark，摈弃了课堂上游刃有余的模样，紧紧抿着的嘴唇和专注的大眼睛让他看起来更像一个朴素的科研人员。  
好吧，朴素的科研人员？如果tony听见这个评价估计会笑到抽筋，Peter几乎可以想象出这个人会说什么打趣他的话，于是只是将这个想法在脑子里胡乱地丢到了一边，转而努力理解这个人的思路。  
三个小时之后。  
事实证明跟上tony stark，尤其是在科技研发阶段的tony实在太难了。Peter第十次止住想像个傻瓜一样问“嘿那是什么”的念头之后——那除了会让他在tony的心里更像一个什么都不懂的幼稚大学生之外根本毫无益处——盯着在投影的蓝色幻象里的男人发着呆。  
Tony有很多他无法触及的面，他的生活，他的事业，他的人际关系，他的过去，就连刚刚过去的那场争吵如果不是自己恰好站在门外也是一无所知，他知道的仅仅只有每周三次，每次两小时的讲台上的，最笨拙的tony的那一面。  
Peter原以为自己只需要不断地仰望着这个如同传说一般的男人就足以度过他忙忙碌碌的大学生活，现在看来自己想要的显然比他，包括tony预估的要多得多。  
嘿poor parker，你想要像个平等的主体一样融入tony的生活？真可惜你现在还只是个小屁孩。脑子里有个Peter嘲讽地说道，他估计只把你当个天分突出的学生罢了，好吧，如果你期中考考砸的话，连这个标签都得被撕掉。  
“Peter，我假定你已经听懂了我前面跟你说的话的话，那么我们在降低可塑性风险——Peter？”Tony不知为何觉得今天一种从未有过的流畅感贯穿着他的大脑，甚至比他在实验室的思路更加清晰，这让他异常地兴奋，等待建模的时候扭过头才发现坐在沙发上的男孩似乎已经很久没开口了。他望着Peter低着头正做笔记露出的栗色的发旋，头一次有点迟疑。  
“Mr.Stark？您叫我？”  
“对，”tony猛地被他望过来的眼神吓了一跳，有些语无伦次地结巴了一会儿，“额，对，很，很晚了已经，我都忘记了时间真是抱歉。”  
Peter看了看窗外不知何时消失的夕阳，支吾着说，“嗯……时间过得真快不是吗？”  
“Sir，您在和Parker先生讨论期间，pepper小姐给您打过三个电话询问您是否还记得今天的董事会聚餐，最后一通时她只是无意义地咒骂了您。Romanoff小姐和Rogers先生也分别来过两个电话问您明天是否还有时间和他们还有clint一起参加电影马拉松之夜。“Jarvis的声音恰到好处地响起，“您是否需要现在回电？”  
“董事会聚餐？”Tony皱起眉，“今天周几？Jarvis？”  
“周五，sir。”  
“Damn it！”年长些的男人烦躁地把衬衣袖子折了起来，“我居然忘记今天是周五……”  
Peter想起战争史教授临走之前的那句language，心道看来tony并不怎么在意这位cap的话，忍不住咧起嘴露出一丝笑意。  
“sir，您是否需要回电或者安排任何行程？”  
“不用……”Tony沉吟了一会儿，眼光落在规规矩矩坐在沙发上的少年，又开口，“不，Jar，帮我安排一下晚餐，两个人的。”  
“好的，happy在门外等您，sir。”  
“真抱歉耽误你的事情，”Tony把西装外套搭在了手臂上，走近Peter拍了拍他的肩膀，“年轻人的周五之夜居然是和无趣的中年人和枯燥的数据一起度过，这听起来甚至比天主教徒还要惨不是吗？”  
少年像是有些窘迫地立刻站了起来，局促地解释着，“没有，能和Mr.Stark一起做实验简直太棒了（awesome）！我是说，真令人激动的理论不是吗？”  
“Hey别这么拘束，“Tony打开门，在暖烘烘的夜风里微微伸了个懒腰，“我们去吃饭去吧？”  
“欸？！”  
“我是说，”机械设计教授此刻有些不安地摸了摸鼻梁，“作为我耽误了你的饭点的赔偿……呃或者是周五约会的赔偿……or whatever，”他像是对自己的语言组织能力产生了极大的不信任，干巴巴地补充道，“如果你不觉得和一个满口机械制动原理或者财报的家伙吃饭无趣的话。”  
“呃Mr.Stark……“Peter惊讶又带着一丝不可置信地开口，不得不注意到停在门口的银灰色奥迪，“您的意思是……我和您两个人去吃饭吗？”  
好吧，这下Tony的尴尬可几乎都化作实体喷涌而出了，“听着伙计，”他压低了声音，“我也很抱歉搞砸了你的周五，如果你接下来还有约会就不用费心和我一起——”  
“不不不stark先生！”Peter高声说着笑了起来，tony注意到对方的眼睛即使在傍晚昏暗的灯光里也奇异地闪着光亮，“我……我很开心能和您一起吃晚饭（supper）！啊不，我是说，共进晚餐（dinner）。”  
“well……既然你都这么说了，”tony刻意忽略了自己刚才的烦躁感已经不由自主地消失了这件事情，“那我们就走吧，我确实知道有几家不错的餐馆这个时间还提供晚餐（dinner）。”


	3. Chapter 3

【第三课】  
最近几个星期Tony Stark心情很糟糕。  
倒不是说以前他的心情就很好，只是现在更糟了罢了，除了那个丝毫没有进展的见鬼公立大学注册法案让他成天准备着和Steve在任何两个人同时存在的地方爆发争吵之外，还有件事情也让他莫名其妙地不舒服。  
“今天我们来制作凸轮轮廓模型，”他挥了挥手，Jarvis立刻在每个学生的桌面上搭建了各自独立的建模投影，“让我看看你们这半个学期的动手能力到底成长了多少，虽然并不作为期中考试的测试项目，我还是期待着有人能够给出我一套完整的体系——希望不要有人现在愚蠢到举手问我什么叫做凸轮轮廓模型。”  
Tony站在讲台上，眼光在一瞬间热闹起来的教室里来回逡巡着，虽然他并不热衷于和一群毛头小孩打交道，但并不妨碍Tony在左右巡视的时候收获几声愉快的口哨。  
他们怎么评价他来着？一个高傲的，光鲜亮丽不似教授般的，先驱者。  
pioneer，哦，Tony心想，我喜欢这个词，这群反应迟钝的家伙们总算在他的课堂上正确过一次。  
然而这位“光鲜亮丽”的机械设计教授在听见一阵放肆的咯咯笑声之后，脸上挂着的被pepper评价为商业营销般的微笑瞬间冻结了起来。  
“Peter你可真厉害！”从第一堂课开始就坐在Peter身边的那个高马尾女孩——Tony还记得这姑娘第一次翻开绪论的时候那种令人烦躁的茫然表情——惊讶地看着Peter熟练操纵着三维构图，在其他人还叽叽喳喳手忙脚乱地翻阅教材时，他已经搭建起最基本的轮廓并开始了演算，她有些不可置信地夸赞道，两颊红扑扑地显得她的眼睛更亮了，“我是说，没人能像你一样这么快地理解professor的意思，还有操纵三维投影，还有……还有这一切！”  
男孩没料到这姑娘如此直接的赞美，有点不知所措地红了脸，“额……谢谢？”  
“我叫gwen，Gwen Stacy，我已经注意你好几节课啦。”金发女生大方地伸出手。  
“你、你好，我叫Peter——”  
“Peter Parker，我知道，”女生飞快地回答道，“我的意思是，这个课上可没人不知道你叫什么对吗？毕竟你表现得那么超群（outstanding）。”  
Peter没料到gwen的热情程度远远超过了他的预期，正想随便说些什么，就听见自己的三维构图界面发出了滴滴的提示声，“我们还是赶紧把任务完成，我认为？“  
Gwen耸耸肩，“well……这可真是门艰难的课不是吗，”她戳了戳自己的界面，“至少我还没在别的老师的课上用过这个，但你表现得驾轻就熟。”  
Peter忍不住咧开了嘴，我经常和Mr.Stark一起在休息室讨论问题时用—他原想这么解释，目光却在瞥见讲台之后犹豫了几秒，“我也是瞎弄的，男生在这方面总是比女生要熟练多了不是吗？”他说着转过身子，一面解决着结构调整一面透过蓝色的荧光屏偷偷地又看向讲台。  
Tony正半趴在讲台上摆弄着他的手机，看起来对教室里发生的一切毫不知情，他不知是在手机上浏览到了什么，一边的眉毛高高扬起，嘴也不自觉的撅了起来，让Peter想起了邻居家一个坏脾气的六岁小男孩。而他的身体曲线却远远超出一个“六岁小男孩”的范畴，Peter腹诽，不自觉地把遮在他和讲台之间的凸轮构图旋转了一下，露出一个小小的空档来方便自己继续凝视着Tony。  
或者更准确点，Tony的屁股。  
他也是偶然间在某天课间休息时候，听见后排的两个男生不怀好意地低声交谈，其中一个偷偷笑着朝另一个男生指了指Tony的身后——对方正倚在门口和谁讲着电话，背对着教室——“瞧那个臀部，”男孩说着吹了声低低的口哨，“翘得像个娘们一样。”  
“至少我们专业还没有身材这么火辣的妞呢，”另一个咂了咂嘴，“嘿你说这个屁股穿上T-back会不会很诱人？”  
“Tony Stark？穿T-back？伙计要不是我认识你我还以为你是个基佬呢如此富有想象力哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Peter将自己在接下来的第二节课里的烦躁不安归咎于那两个人对他的偶像Tony的轻佻言辞，但第二天早上他醒来的时候面对自己精神奕奕的某一个部位，发现那种烦躁不安并没有随之消失，反而变成了一种他说不出口的恐惧，具象在前一天夜里的梦境中。  
该死的Gilbert，Peter一边由衷地咒骂着昨天的那个男孩一边在衣柜里翻找换洗的内裤，拜他所赐，穿丁字裤的Tony Stark出现在了Peter的梦境里，并且Peter拒绝描述之后的一些……非常不适合再被回忆的情节。  
所以当他发现Tony目前的这个姿势最大程度地展现了那对翘臀的线条之后，Peter干咳了一声，有些虚浮地挪开了视线。  
向上帝发誓，他以前可从没觉得西装裤过分贴合曲线是如此让人无法忍受。  
“你不觉得应该把冷气开大点吗？”Peter犹豫着，扭头问他右手边的Gwen，“这里似乎太热了点。”

“Sir，目前教室里完成基础设计的学生比例大概在10%左右，”蓝牙耳机里传出Jarvis不咸不淡的提示声，“比我想象得要好多了，”Tony飞快地瞟了一眼第一排的男孩，对方正专注地注视着自己的凸轮结构，Tony在他发觉到自己的视线之前迅速地扭过了头，“Mr.Parker的设计是这里面最符合您要求的，毫无疑问。”  
“哦闭嘴Jar，”Tony尽管知道其他人不会听见他和AI管家的对话，还是忍不住感到戴着耳机的那一侧耳廓微微发着热，“我只是……例行监督。”  
“Mr.Parker的计算速度是整个模拟演算场里最快的，但和他平常的平均运算速度还要下降大概两个百分点，”Jarvis并没有在意他的辩解，将Peter的运行后台数据推送到了Tony的手机主屏幕，“结合一系列环境影响参数，我认为是因为他的四周存在让他分心的因素。”  
“年轻人的注意力，”Tony不以为意地扬起了眉毛，“总是变得比女人的脸还要快。”  
说到女人——他的目光落在第一排的其他人，那个刚才发出笑声的金发姑娘正试图和Peter说着什么，脸上挂着这个年纪都有的傻乎乎的笑容（至少Tony看到她的全息投影上的一片空白以后更加坚定了这个想法）  
好吧，他心想，她也是一种不可或缺的环境影响参数。  
“女人，”他小声嘀咕着，“聒噪又麻烦的生物。”  
“您以前可从未这样评价过女性，您总说她们是这个世界上最美妙的一种乐趣。”  
“也许我可以考虑向Fury建议让你单独开一门课，名字就叫‘在职场中如何一句话惹恼你的上级’，”Tony烦躁地揉了揉眼睛，“现在，Mute。”  
年轻人和校园恋爱，他总算找到这几个星期以来让他不舒服的另一个根源。倒不是Tony觉得这让他发觉了自己已然不再年轻——谁会在乎绝对年龄，他可是福布斯榜上最有魅力最年轻的单身汉——而是因为隐隐约约他有种无法掌控全局的直觉。  
我可不是那种控制狂老爹，Tony冷哼一声，再说，Peter又不是他儿子，不过是个……  
gifted student？他脑子里突然冒出来的一个短语。  
一定是这样，他收回手机，整了整衣领站直身体，教室里立刻就有不少目光转移到他这里，讨论的声音也随之消失了一部分。  
“没什么，”Tony有点窘迫地挥挥手，“你们这样让我有种被监视的犯人的感觉。”  
教室四下立刻响起低低的笑声。  
就是这样，我只是不喜欢在自己的领导地盘发生什么脱离自己掌控的事情，比如上课搭讪女生什么的。  
选择性忘记自己上大学时上课明明做过更过分事情的Tony Stark踌躇了几个星期的烦躁，终于暂时地被他用一个“完全合理”的原因压了下去之后，这位客座教授立刻恢复了神气活现的表情，连带着看见Gwen的眼神都没那么严厉，甚至还用他为数不多的耐心指导着女生作出了两个图层。  
“Mr.Stark，那个，”Peter看着站在他和Gwen之间的这个男人，Tony身上淡淡的须后水的味道差点没让他背过气去，“我有些事情想请教您—”  
“哦Peter，你的构图已经非常成熟了，”Tony转过身扫了一眼Peter的投影模型，两个人之间的距离因为gwen的存在有点紧巴巴的，“但如果你一定要问的话？”  
“不，不是关于这个，”Peter用力眨了眨眼睛，随后又由衷地希望对方没有把它当作一个调情式的wink，“是上次我们在研究的时候提到的生物科技，我又去找了一些生物的粘液提取物成分，发现他们的导电性能良好——”  
Peter的话被他嘴唇上按着的一根手指堵了回去，就仿佛那只手指带着电似的，整个身体也抖了抖。  
“课堂上不讨论无关问题，我在第一堂课上讲过—哦我忘记了Mr.parker第一堂课迟到了这件事，”Tony朝他眨眨眼，收回了手，“那个问题我们下课再聊也不迟，You know my number.”  
机械设计学教授背着手走回到讲台上，清了清嗓子。“大多数人看来至少已经有些思路了，不介意站出来（stand out）为大家展示一下你的设计吧，Mr.Parker？”  
“哦该死，”Gwen脸上飘过一丝懊悔和尴尬，“他居然听见我们说话了！”*  
不过Peter并没注意到女孩的小心思，他的思维还停留在之前Tony的一系列动作里。那是个stark式的调情wink？还是一个小小的玩笑？  
God damn it！他居然一而再再而三地对他的偶像有了一些不可描述的想法！  
亲爱的Harry，我急需要你的帮助。  
这是Peter走向讲台前看见朝他笑着的Tony时脑子里唯一的想法。

*Gwen这么说是因为前文她称赞peter是超群的（outstanding），这里Tony用了这个词组非常字面的意思调侃她。


	4. Chapter 4

“没关系的Aunt May，”Peter又仔细查看了一遍自己的背包，“我是去别人家做客，不是和一群毛孩子开 party。”  
“我当然知道，”Aunt May倚在沙发上疑虑重重地背着手，“可是那又不是别人！那是Stark？你告诉我你要和Tony Stark一起看电影？！”  
Peter咽了口口水，反复按捺自己好不容易压制住的几乎蹦起来的冲动，“是的Aunt May，但并不单单是我受邀，这是一次学校的聚会活动，还有其他奖学金的获得者都会参加！”  
他那美艳动人的姨母看起来总算稍稍安了心，“你是否要带一点我做的甜饼去？”  
“额，Falcon也会带他妈妈做的小甜饼，我的意思是，不用了，谢谢。”Peter急忙摆了摆手，“我快要迟到了！”  
他没等May姨再提出什么担心，急忙冲出了吵闹的公寓楼。楼下没看见Tony的银灰色奥迪，只有一辆黑色的机车停在路边。  
“Hey Peter，”站在机车旁戴着墨镜的男人朝他挥了挥手，“晚上好。”  
“Hey……Mr.Rogers，”Peter有点意外地走近了些，“晚上好。”  
“有点吃惊？”这位金发碧眼的教授咧嘴一笑，“Tony的会议还没开完，他打电话拜托我来接你去。”  
Peter愣愣地应了一声，“其实我自己也可以搭地铁来着……不用麻烦您的professor？”  
“现在时间也并不早了，”Steve看了看手表，“再说我已经到这里了，如果没接到你我和Tony吵架的内容肯定又要增加一项了。”他扬了扬眉毛，看起来却对和Tony吵架这件事并不太介意。  
“说的也对，”Peter爬到了机车后座，“再说也并不是每个学生都能像我一样坐在cap的车上，”他打量着摩托车，“酷极了！”  
“哈哈哈，你大概是唯一一个不会嘲笑我骑摩托车的人了，”Steve拍了拍Peter的肩膀，递给他一顶头盔，“Clint和Tony总说我过得像个二战老兵一样落伍。”  
“我还以为你和Mr.stark……Tony的关系并不太好？”Peter在发动机的轰鸣声里有些犹豫地问道，“鉴于之前的……”  
他可没忘记两个人的矛盾，更不用提后来发现他并不是唯一一个亲眼目睹两个人吵起来的证人。  
“我和Tony的立场有点复杂……”Steve的声音夹杂着摩托车疾驰的呼呼风声从前面传来，模糊不清，“但并不影响我们之间的关系。”  
哦……关系。Peter敏锐地捕捉到了这个词，他可没笨到去深究为什么他的美国战争史老师会用relationship这种单词去描述他和tony的关系。  
突然间Peter觉得令他激动万分的电影马拉松之夜也许并不像他想象得那么值得期待。

一切还得从周三的机械设计学结束时说起。  
Tony站在讲台上懒洋洋地挥了挥手，“别忘了周五之前把你们的作业发到Friday的邮箱里。”  
“如果我们提前交了一天，难道要发到星期四的邮箱里去？”有人大声地笑着说道。  
“伙计，我发誓你要拿这个笑话来搭讪女孩，那你得孤独终老了。”Tony撇撇嘴笑了，然后消失在教室前门，下课铃声恰到好处地响了起来。  
Peter抓起书包，都没来得及回应一声Gwen的告别就冲出了教室。  
他最近和Tony的关系发展得非常稳定，好吧如果Tony知道的话，他也许并不想用类似于娱乐杂志上情感专栏的话来描述两个人的关系，但是Peter就是莫名其妙地感到对方并不抵触他的接触，除了一星期三节的必修课，托那个算不上什么正式课题的仿生机械研究的福，Peter几乎天天都可以看见Tony——字面意义上，看见他的脸，你不能指望一个stark除了上课时间还待在学校里，所以Peter多数时候在课外都是通过视频和Tony讨论他们的课题。  
“Hey，Tony，eh，我是说Mr.Stark，“Peter没费多少工夫就看见了人群里并不太突出的机械设计学教授，Tony在这群精力旺盛的工科男生里面几乎快被湮没了身影，但对方还是扭过头看见了他，“oh，Peter，你又有什么精心挑选的可爱的小疑惑需要我来解答？但是很抱歉sweetheart我现在要赶去开一个事关我经济地位的例会，如果我没有准时出现在stark大厦会议室的话，pepper会杀了我的……”  
很久以后Peter才慢慢了解到，Tony这个人的一大特点是当他感到极度不舒服或者习惯性地需要别人帮助的时候，他的话就会奇怪地多起来。但是当下他只是把手搭在了Tony的肩膀上，正想和他解释自己只是恰好下一堂课需要下楼可以和他一起走一段路，就发现对方的肩膀奇怪地抖动着。  
“professor？”Peter有点担忧地加重了手下的力量，“你看起来有点奇怪。”  
“哦没什么，”Tony摆摆手，“我真的得快点去停车场了Peter。”  
“可是你正在发抖，”Peter咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气将放在Tony身上的手挪到了他的额头，摸到了一手的冷汗，“我的天，Mr.Stark！你，你是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没关系我的孩子这只是经常熬夜的副作用……”Tony皱着眉头想转过身否认他，从脚踝却渐渐开始失去了对身体的控制，头也变得越来越沉。  
“Tony！Tony！”Peter发现他的机械设计学教授话还没有说完就朝后倒了过去，吓得顾不上称谓，急忙用肩膀把他撑了起来，“这见鬼的到底是怎么回事？！”

Pepper可没想过让Tony去当什么客座教授也会变成一种高危职业。她穿着红色的高跟鞋飞快地跑进了病房，在走廊里收获了一路医生护士们谴责的目光。  
“Tony！我的天！你到底是怎么会把自己搞成这个样子！”她推开门对着病床上朝她眨眼睛的男人就是一通脾气，“难道Jarvis都没有提醒你注意休息吗？”  
“Sir将我设置为了静音，并且对我说的话不闻不问。”Jarvis毫无波动的声音里硬是听出了一股小小的委屈。  
“不是什么大问题，honey，不过对于逃掉例会可是一个不错的借口。”病床上的人朝pepper眨了眨眼睛，“话说回来你应该送Mr.parker回去上学才是。”  
pepper这才注意到病床旁边坐着的那个年轻的男孩，他看见pepper的目光，立刻有些拘谨地站了起来，“医生说Mr.Stark没有太大问题，就是短时间内摄入咖啡因含量过多导致的中毒……”  
“就只是上课前多喝了两杯！”Tony不服气地硬着脖子争辩道。  
“可是您就是超标了，”Peter耸耸肩，“Jarvis说您昨天又熬通宵在做实验然后直接赶来学校的对吗？”  
Stark集团的总裁撅起了嘴小声哼了起来。  
“刚才Fury先生和我联系了 ，他说您可以稍稍休息一下，课程可以先让负责二年级的汉默教授——”  
“汉默！”Tony恼火地从病床上坐了起来嚷道，然后立刻发出了一声干呕——也不知道是头晕还是因为提起了这个名字，“让他去误导这些可怜的求知者，还不如让你去代我上两堂课！”  
“Mr.Stark……“Peter不可置信一般说道，“您是说……哦我的天哪我实在是太开心了！”他甚至有种想冲上去给Tony一个拥抱的冲动（Peter相信这个冲动一直在他体内蠢蠢欲动），“我，我没想到能从您这里得到这么高的评价！”  
“这算不得什么夸奖伙计，”Tony有点后悔地把头扭到了一边，以便遮住自己发烫的耳朵，“汉默就是个蠢蛋，稍微上过两天学的都比他强。”  
但他苍白又别扭的辩解丝毫没影响Peter欢呼雀跃的笑声，“好了！pepper！送这位聪明绝顶的parker先生回那个该死的学校！”Tony最后只好朝着他的女助手气急败坏地发出命令，后者若有所思地看了看她的上司，然后迈着轻快的步伐和男孩一起离开了病房。

“所以……经常和Tony视频通话的那个人是你了？Peter parker？”pepper发动车子，看着坐在副驾驶上终于冷静不少的年轻男孩开口道。  
“额，是的，我这么出名吗？”Peter又露出了挡也挡不住的笑容。  
毕竟能让Tony经常挂在嘴边的除了那几个定时出现的损友之外很少有其他人，pepper腹诽，“还是非常感谢你能把Tony送来医院，他一向生活得不怎么规律。”但她最后只是笑了笑，避重就轻地说。  
“Mr.Stark真是非常完美！我是说，他的想法实在是无懈可击，”Peter不想向这个只有一面之缘的女助理透露自己的情绪（虽然他也莫名地对她蛮有好感），于是又急忙补充道，“真奇怪为什么总有人不喜欢他，不是吗？”  
“人对其他人的愤怒通常源于对自己的无能为力，”pepper转动着方向盘驶入了闹市区，不咸不淡地笑着说，“Tony只不过是最让人感到望尘莫及的那一个罢了。”  
“Oh，”Peter摸到兜里一个硬硬的东西，小声嘀咕起来，“我忘记还给Stark先生了……”他掏出一台手机，“送他去医院的时候怕掉出来就放到我这里，”peter看见pepper扬起的眉毛急忙辩解道，“也许我可以让您帮我还给他？”  
“没关系boy，Tony有很多个手机，”Pepper眨了眨眼睛，“你可以亲自还给他。”  
“可是这星期没有他的课了……”  
“我说的是亲自还给他，”pepper停在十字路口等待着红绿灯时意有所指地说道，“如果我没记错，这个周末Tony还有一个电影马拉松之夜。”  
“那到底是什么？”Peter只记得好像Jarvis也说起过，好奇的问道。  
“Oh，只是Tony和他在avenger college的一些同事在他家里一起举办的周末聚会，”Pepper抬起手摁了摁喇叭催促前面的车发动，“也许你可以选择周末的时候参加这个聚会。”  
“我，我不认为Tony，额Stark先生会愿意让我参加他们之间的聚会。”Peter有点怅然地嘀咕道。  
做事雷厉风行的女助理闻言深深地看了他一眼，“Well，你可以自己联系他的时候问一问，我觉得他不会拒绝一个救了他一命的聪明男孩。”

 

事实确实如这位Pepper所说，或者，比Peter料想得还要顺利，Tony甚至额外就这个周末要看的电影征求了Peter的意见，“记得和你的家人沟通好过夜的事情，”他懒洋洋又带着笑意的眼睛出现在视频的那一头，“虽然我不会允许你和我分享我的酒，你要到下个月才成年呢。”  
Peter为此激动了整整两天，直到周六晚上在自家楼下看见Steve Rogers.  
哦他怎么能忘记这位金发碧眼的人气教授，哪怕他和Tony吵成那个样子，不可否认的，Steve具有任何一个令美国人一见倾心的要件。Peter坐在机车的后面瞪着Steve线条流畅的手臂，又看了看自己比起来略微单薄的身材，赌气般重重的呸了一声。  
还好这位教授并没有听到。

Stark大厦周末的人并不多，特别是临近深夜，只有零星走过的安保人员朝Steve打了个招呼——好吧这只能说明他来过很多次罢了！——“Nat和Clint已经在楼上了，还有一位学生信息管理中心的Rhodey，我想你应该也见过？”当他们坐上Tony的私人电梯时Steve笑道，“另外，你应该认识sam的。”  
“Sam？”Peter愣了愣，“我以为这是只有教授们的聚会。”  
“哦不，”steve的笑意变得有点奇怪，“Sam是Clint带来的，我们大概也只是上个星期见过一面。也许我们之间的规则变成了每个人可以带自己最得意的学生来参加这个小聚会？”  
“Cap，你的意思是……我是Tony最得意的学生？！”Peter瞪大了眼睛小声惊叹道，“这可真是太让人开心了！”  
“至少我没见过还有哪个学生和Tony整天泡在一起——哦我们到了。”  
Peter嘴角刚刚扬起的笑容立刻因为紧张而变得有些僵硬，打开电梯门以后他跟着Steve到了一个宽阔而充斥着暖光的起居室里，阳台外的景色让他意识到这是Stark大厦的最顶层天台，而起居室里已经有三五个人坐在各自的位置上，看见他们时懒懒地举起手里的酒杯当作打了招呼。  
Peter一面打招呼一面发现即使Tony除了上课时间并不在学校，他认识的教师们也不少。世界历史学的教授Thor和古代文学的教授Loki——他只在公选课的课间看见loki从隔壁教室走出来（Peter知道他完全是因为校园论坛上女生们疯狂的花痴行径）——正在讨论什么他没听过的北欧神话故事；Sam和clint拿着一个木质结构的滑翔翼讨论远程控制系统，看见Peter时sam压根儿就没表现出任何吃惊的神色，就像在足球场上碰见一样打了个招呼；教务管理部的Natasha看见他们之后倒是走上前，递给Peter一杯果茶，“Tony也刚回来，换衣服去了。”她冲Peter挤挤眼睛，“Cap，要来点伏特加么？”  
“不了，我一向喜欢清醒着看电影。”Steve朝她微笑了一下，“Bruce还没回来？”  
“我们的大块头大概下星期就能重新参加聚会了，”Tony的声音从右侧走廊里的黑暗中突然出现，“Hey，Peter，晚上好。”  
Tony没穿着peter在学校常见的三件套，脖子上搭着条毛巾，一件印着bruce lee的T恤衫和一条看起来粘着灰尘的黑色运动裤，脚上一双帆布拖鞋。  
“伙计，我不是在家里还要穿西装的那种人，”Tony发觉Peter的目光，有点不情愿地摊着手澄清道，“这样比较舒服。”  
“额没有，这样……很好！”Peter在自己盯上他身体的什么部位之前，设法假装自己对Tony起居室的装潢产生了极大的兴趣，“这就是您平常住的家吗，so cool！”  
“没什么了不起的，”Tony朝他走近了点，“等到你挣了很多钱以后一样可以拥有。”  
他原本是个非常爱炫耀的人，Tony从来不避讳这一点，但是受到Peter诚心诚意的夸赞之后他看着Peter闪闪发亮的眼睛反倒有点小小的不安，忍不住像个长辈一样谦虚道。  
谦虚。Pepper要是看见Tony这个样子，大概以为他的咖啡因中毒还没缓过来呢。  
“我一辈子也没办法取得您这么大的成就！”Peter由衷地说道，“但是如果您愿意教我的话，大概我会过得更开心一点。”  
Tony三十多年里受到的讥讽无数，冷眼或者不甘更多，但像Peter这样真挚地向他坦然表示想要学习的却是头一个，这让他忍不住在深夜的微风里感到两颊发起了热。  
尤其是，被男孩过于温柔灵动的目光和隐藏在光影分界线上的年轻轮廓充斥着视野，他感到无言之中似乎有什么东西在体内不甘地翻腾着。  
该死，这个时候Steve和natasha识趣得不能再识趣，早早就坐到了组合沙发那边。  
“额……我，”Tony发觉自己的嗓子都好像不是自己的一样，奇怪地颤抖着，“我很高兴你能这么说，而且，呃，我现在不是正在教你吗。”  
“哦，stark先生……”Peter有些懊丧地揉了揉脑袋，“我的意思是——”  
“Sir，电影马上就要开始了，您和parker先生最好去沙发区就座，我将关闭起居室的主灯光。”Jarvis适时地打断了Peter的话，Tony像是得到了救赎一样，立刻咳嗽了两声，“走吧Peter，要放的是你喜欢的《kiss kiss bang bang》，我想你大概不会想错过开头？”  
男孩看着他几乎是迫不及待转身的背影，稍稍有些失落地垂下头跟了上去。

组合沙发里窝着一群平均身高在一米七五左右的人，幸好沙发够大，但对于Peter来说，他也许希望沙发更小一些。  
毕竟他和Tony占据了为数不多的两座沙发，而对方在喝过三五杯短饮威士忌之后迅速陷入了半梦半醒的状态，坐在沙发里左右摇晃。Peter已经从要不要喊醒他的犹豫里走了出来——他的教授们显然已经习惯了Tony把电影之夜当做喝酒睡觉的时间，都冲Peter摇了摇头。更有甚者，Natasha在去续杯的时候附在他耳边建议让他把Tony扶到自己的肩膀上枕着睡，吓得Peter的脸即使在电影银幕的光照之下也红得肉眼可见。  
正经考虑过这个提议之后Peter左右环顾了一圈，clint抱着一桶爆米花吃得不亦乐乎，sam到阳台去和女友打电话去了，cap坐在地毯上目不转睛地盯着荧幕，Natasha去倒酒，Thor和Loki两个人缩在三人沙发里阴影之中叽叽咕咕不知道在讲些什么。  
鬼使神差地，Peter伸出了手，轻轻从Tony手里拿走了已经空空如也的酒杯，然后将男人的头朝自己的方向推了推。  
Tony发出一声含混的呓语，带着鼻音倒显得软糯糯的。  
Peter发誓他做任何一次实验都不及这个时候的紧张，几乎是慢动作一般，Tony那颗未经打理过翘起发尾的短发脑袋落在了他的肩膀上。  
“他不会介意的，”Natasha不知道什么时候出现在沙发后面，吓得Peter差点叫出来，“Tony总是需要休息，他一直在超负荷工作。”  
“……”Peter不知道如何回答Natasha的话，只好转过头去看Tony的脸，那双焦糖色的眼睛阖上以后他才注意到眼睑部分深深的眼袋以及用力往下的嘴角。  
“大概也只有你才受得了他这种性格，”Natasha也没在意男孩的沉默，“无论是什么身份，都别轻易离开他。”  
“我……我以为Stark先生并不在意是不是需要别人的陪伴，我的意思是，他这么多年都过得这么出色了，”Peter结结巴巴地找回了语言能力，“我又能算得上什么陪伴呢？”  
“出色？”女行政长官短促地笑了一声，“我以为你会看到和别人不一样的东西。”  
“我……”男孩犹豫了一会儿，在Natasha绕过沙发时小声地问道，“既然您看到了，为什么不能改变呢？而且……我相信这么多人里没有人看不到这一点。”  
比如Steve。他在心里默默地补了一句。  
红发女人听见以后沉默地站在原地很久才扭过头，在电影引发的一片笑声里缓缓地开口。  
“不是我们不愿意，而是我们没有人做得到。”  
Peter还是第一次看见这么落寞的她，而肩膀上正透过薄薄的衣料，传来属于Tony Stark的体温。


	5. Chapter 5

属于Tony Stark的梦境并不多，更常见的情形总是他缩在实验室的沙发里，或者汽车宽大的后座里，或者教师休息室clint带来的那一大堆靠垫里昏昏沉沉，意识都没有降落到深层次的休眠中，就被Jarvis提醒距离下一个待办事项仅剩5分钟的准备时间。  
留给他的休息时间就和范迪塞尔头上的头发一样少。  
所以Tony甚至都没能抵抗住几杯不痛不痒的短饮威士忌带来的眩晕感。暖烘烘的室温和黑暗里并不刺眼的荧幕，Peter在一旁断断续续的笑声，一切就像一个温暖又巨大的牢笼将他的意识捆缚在黑暗里，而后世界的颜色陡然变得艳丽又明亮起来。  
他坐起身，刚才还略显拥挤的起居室不知何时已经空荡起来。  
“Peter？”Tony扯着喝完酒之后有些干涩的嗓子大声地问道，光着脚从沙发里站起身，左右环顾了一圈发现一切都摆放得井井有条。  
甚至有点太过于整洁。  
you know，没有dummy和纳米机器人的清扫，电影之夜过后的起居室绝对不可能这么干净——光是clint吃爆米花就能在以他为圆心的半径半米里弄出个垃圾场，更不用提Thor坐过的沙发上永远都沾着干洗也去不掉的酒味儿。  
不过在深究这一切之前，Tony有更值得需要担心的。  
“Peter？”他又喊了一声，但是起居室依旧静悄悄的，就连Jarvis都没有动静。  
Tony朝自己的卧室方向走了两步就听见门后面传来窸窸窣窣的响声。  
是Peter。他正和那个叫Gwen的金发的女孩子迎着朝阳的晖光甜蜜地亲吻，光晕把两个人的轮廓描绘得分外年轻又纯真。  
Tony看着那画面，像是突然丧失了一部分言语能力，直到男孩扭过头看见不合时宜出现在门口的他。  
“我只是向你看齐而已stark，”他用一种陌生的嘲讽神情望着Tony，“游戏人生，玩弄别人的感情，反正，你也不用对这个世界负任何责任不是吗。”  
“不，Peter……你听我说，你不应该被我这种行为误导，”Tony有点尴尬地后退了几步，试图无视令他感到万分沮丧的Peter脸上的表情，“你应该拥有更美好的大学回忆。”  
“我遇见你的时候，我的大学就彻底毁了！”男孩迈开步子抓住了Tony的肩膀厉声说道，“Tony Stark从来都只在搞砸别人的人生这件事上天赋异禀！！”  
“我没有，Peter……我，我很抱歉……我不知道……”他想用力挣脱开Peter的手，却发现那双手如同铁爪一般钳在他的肩头。  
“Stark一向如此，你是这样，你的父亲也是这样。”那个金发女郎突然变成了Steve的脸，朝他慢慢逼近，带着嫌恶又冷淡的表情。  
“我没有，我父亲也没有……”Tony几乎靠在卧室的墙根，颤抖着小声说，“我……我对Bucky的事情很抱歉Steve……”  
“如果道歉有用的话，我情愿你替他受罪。”金发的男人冷冷地朝他开口，那视线几乎实质性地把Tony的脊背压得更弯曲了一些。

“Mr.Stark！Mr.Stark！Tony……Tony！”  
Peter有点担心地晃了晃Tony的身子，奈何对方那双焦糖色的大眼睛一直紧紧地闭着，没有任何转醒的迹象。  
“Tony又做噩梦了？”Steve清理好桌子上的残局，扭头看见犹豫不决还窝在沙发上的Peter，了然地走过来想要拍Tony的胸口，“Hey Tony——”他的手还没出碰到Tony就被年轻的男孩有些用力地阻隔到一边。  
“抱歉Mr.Rogers……我，我听说做噩梦的时候，不应该强行把Tony唤醒，这样会导致他的神经系统出现暂时紊乱的……”Peter一方面因为自己的举动有点语塞，另一方面也为自己一瞬间的恼怒而踌躇。  
“Cap，大家都先去休息吧，我相信Peter会照顾好Tony的，”clint朝Peter眨了眨眼睛，“话说Nat你不要不等我就锁门——”他大呼小叫地跑出了起居室，留下剩余的几个人面面相觑。  
“额，我们也去睡了，我是说，我和loki要分别去休息了。”Thor站起身告别，一旁的loki翻了个大大的白眼，“你不说话cap也不会把你当成傻子。”  
“Cap，不介意的话我能问你几个问题吗？关于二战方面的……希望你不觉得被冒犯？”Sam看了看Steve和Peter之间有些尴尬的气氛，主动开口说道。  
“好的，那我们周一见了Mr.Parker。”Steve朝Sam点点头转过身，话却是对着Peter说的。  
“那么晚安……额，”Peter看了看表，早上四点钟，“早安？”  
Steve露出了个淡淡的笑容，这让他皱着眉的前额看起来舒展了不少。

 

Tony睁开眼的时候，过于强烈的阳光提醒着他他罕见地睡过了一整夜。虽然这一整夜零零散散的片段也搅得他头痛不堪，更不用提沙发的狭小所造成的脖颈酸涩。  
不过一切都比不上突然闯进他眼帘里的男孩的脸更有冲击感。  
Peter跪趴在他面前俯下身，淡金色的光线从他的耳后照耀在Tony的脸上，男孩因为长时间蜷缩在沙发上而被磨蹭得有些翘起的卷发被映衬得纤毫分明，而他身上温暖的阳光味道像是Tony此生闻见过的最令人心安的香气。  
“早上好，Tony。”  
Peter意识到两个人的姿势有些暧昧得过分，急忙退了回去，靠在沙发的扶手上低下头以便遮住自己发红的脸。  
“Well……”Tony为自己刚才的失神有点尴尬，干咳了一声，“你没去休息吗？我以为电影之夜已经结束了。”  
“Oh……Romanoff小姐他们四点钟结束的时候已经去休息了……我，我看您一直在做噩梦，有点担心您。”Peter挠了挠后脑勺，不好意思地抬眼看了Tony一眼，却发现对方怔怔地望着他出神。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
“做噩梦……”Tony用力揉了揉眼睛，“没关系孩子，只是梦境。”  
“但是您看起来很痛苦。”Peter说着从茶几上端起了一杯淡奶油抹茶递给Tony，“喝点这个会感觉好一些。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我问了Jarvis，他告诉我的。”少年不无得意地笑了起来，显得活泼又明快。  
Tony不由得想起梦境里那张写满了厌恶的脸。  
“我……我是说如果，”他有点艰难地一字一顿，“如果有一天，你发现我并不是你想象的那个完美的Tony Stark……甚至，还有一些令人讨厌的特质……”  
你会露出那种表情吗？  
后半句他没有问，他也永远无法问出口。  
“我一直觉得Mr.Stark是个很好的人，”Peter托着下巴认真地想了一会儿，“但是是个很好的人，不是神。”  
“Aunt May告诉我，没人是完美的，每个人都会有一些令人讨厌的小怪癖或者是阴暗面，这不足为奇。也许我见到的总是你最好的那一面，”男孩脸颊微微泛着热，但目光依旧直直地望进了Tony的眼睛里，“但这并不妨碍我想了解你认为不好的那一面。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，然后有点不自然地站起身，“我有点饿了，也许你恰好叫Jarvis准备好了早餐？”  
“我以为我并不能使唤这样一位出色的管家做这么简单的活？这简直是对AI的侮辱。”Peter耸耸肩又笑了起来，“所以我尝试着给你做了一份普通人会吃的早饭。”  
“哦Peter你要是个女孩子我可以为你要爱上我了，”Tony用他以往的笑容冲Peter摇了摇手指，“just a joke。”  
感觉到自己从噩梦里带来的那种焦躁和卑劣感被奇迹般地治愈，也许这也是年轻人的魅力之一？  
他为摆脱了幻境的侵扰而格外活力满满，甚至对于餐盘里自己最讨厌吃的蔬菜西兰花都保持了高容忍度，却没看见背后少年欲言又止的沉默。

 

“承认吧，你比你想象的要更加疯狂。”Harry一针见血地点评道，“想想看，有哪个正常男孩在你这个年纪整天围着一个35岁的男人而对身边漂亮的妹子们视而不见？”  
Peter颓丧地趴在桌子上，“但那是Tony Stark，不是什么路边随便一个35岁的男人，他那么完美！我是说，他的所作所为都让人惊叹（amazing）！”  
“如果你执意用这种借口来蒙蔽自己，”Harry非常没耐心地撇了撇嘴，“那就继续下去，如果哪一天Tony stark抛弃了这些光环，如果你依旧那么喜欢……热衷他（into him），就老实点正视自己的感情吧。”  
“Hey伙计！我不是Gay！”Peter不满地嚷嚷起来，“这只是一种……崇拜！你怎么就不懂！”  
“Oh拜托，急着让我出主意，让stark先生明白自己的这种‘崇拜之心’的可怜男孩Peter，我大概永远也没办法理解你和你的偶像之间这种黏黏糊糊不清不楚的关系。”Harry翻了个白眼，干脆利落地切断了视频通话。  
男孩呜咽了一声然后趴在了桌面上。  
“你最好应该找点事情做，Peter。”他最后拿起相机冲出门的时候嘴里嘀嘀咕咕，“而不是像harry说的那样把所有的精力都放在崇拜Tony这件事情上。”

 

Natasha整了整衣领，顺带拨动了一下她红色的秀发，这让她看起来更加光彩照人，她开口之前先不急不缓地扫视了整个会议室，立刻就有一些男士心虚地挪开了目光。  
“感谢各位能在百忙之中抽出时间参加这次会议，据我所知，董事会里的某些先生们已经向PTA（Parent -Teacher Association）通知了关于转制公立大学注册法案的一些相关事宜……”Natasha冷淡地在几个靠近角落的方向发现明显脸色一变的几位，但她只是丝毫不为所动地继续道，“前段时间行政管理中心也接到了PTA决定召开家长见面会讨论的回函。”  
“Romanoff女士，我设立行政中心难道就只是让它用作收发信件的服务台？”Fury坐在第一排紧紧地盯着Natasha，“这不是PTA应该插手的时机，让一群理想主义者和目光浅薄的外行来决定整个学院的走向显然不是一个明智的举动。”  
“Well，我并不认为我能够左右家长教育委员会的行动，更何况我认为我们之中的一些人可能在家长委员会之中更有发言权。”Natasha扬起眉毛，对Fury的咄咄逼人无动于衷。  
一阵沉默中紧闭着的门突然从外面被大力打开，那响动惊得坐在座位上的几个年纪大点的董事急忙颤颤巍巍地把手放到西服内衬里摸索着自己治疗心肌梗塞的药。  
“Wow，我猜我一定是最后一个知道今天临时有会要开的……董事？”  
“Come on……”Fury看见来人以后头痛地呻吟了一声，“到底是谁告诉他的……”  
Tony在夹杂着气愤和惊讶的目光里坦然地朝自己的空位坐下，“怎么？这里凝重得让我以为avenger college要倒闭了。”他环顾了一圈，“好久不见，各位德高望重的伙计们。”  
“Tony Stark，我听说你并不赞同公立大学注册法案？”其中一个白发苍苍但精神矍铄的老年人看向他，从他鹰隼般锐利的眼睛里射出炯炯的目光。  
“不，恰恰相反，我觉得这个法案没什么大不了的。”男人漫不经心地摆弄着他手里的偏光墨镜，“毕竟我们的报考人数可是要远远超过其他州立大学。”  
“你这是站在商业角度上为Avenger college作出的决断？就像你经营SI集团一样？”  
“Hey商业头脑没什么不好，我的SI运行得也挺不错，今年甚至排名又靠前了不是嘛？”Tony无视了Natasha从圆桌前投来的警告的目光，“董事会难道还有谁是怀抱着理想的热血男孩？要建立一个造福全世界的精英学院？”他嘲讽地假笑了几声，眼睛里却透出冷硬的光。  
“家长委员会那边不会允许他们交了大价钱的私立学院变成一所州立大学。”  
“难道你脑袋里只有一个分区吗先生？”Tony没忍住，翻了个巨大的白眼，“州立大学也有顶尖学院和纯粹为了经济利益组建的学院，我们和州政府各取所需，他们得到了想要的控制权，各位能够继续在权限里享受着原本的生活，衣食无忧，幸福富足？我以为我说的够明白了。”

 

“你不该当着这么多人表明你的态度Tony，”会议结束以后Natasha踩着高跟鞋匆匆从走廊里追上了步履急促的Tony，“如果Steve知道……”  
“我他妈没办法照顾每个人的感受！”他猛地停下了脚步，讲话速度也不由自主地越来越快，“我们没精力和州政府多纠缠，如果Steve连这个都没办法理解，仍然执意像个娘们一样磨磨叽叽，那对于他的去留我悉听尊便！”  
“得了吧，”Natasha见怪不怪地斜乜了他一眼，压根儿没被他的大嗓门震慑到，“我们都知道你只是害怕失去Steve这个朋友。”  
“朋友和政治立场到底有什么该死的必然联系，”Tony嘟哝着，一屁股坐在走廊尽头的长椅上，“他只不过是找借口朝我发脾气罢了，我知道的。”  
“你总是想把责任往自己身上揽，”Natasha冷静地指出，“我们都说过很多遍，Steve本人也说了，那次bucky的事情大家都能理解——”  
“你们在说什么？”  
Tony和Natasha同时扭头，走廊那一头一个高高的身影露了出来，Steve有点茫然地朝他们招了招手，“Coulson叫我来领这学期的中期测评表……Tony你们刚刚开完会？”  
“只是一次愚蠢的会面而已，相信我，你不会想知道发生了什么。”Tony快速地站起身，在Natasha和Steve还没来得及再说什么之前从就近的电梯间消失了身影。  
“到底怎么了？我只听见Tony好像很不开心……和董事会的人又吵架了？”  
Natasha看了看金发男人深邃又专注的眼神，微不可闻地叹了口气，“没事cap，只是例行公事。”  
“我还以为……你知道的，”Steve有点不好意思地抿嘴微笑，“我以为你告诉他我想约他这周末出去的事情了。”  
“Oh……”红发女人像是得到了个意料之外的答案，难得一见地沉默了一会儿，“我不会说的，cap，在你自己主动开口之前。”  
“我……只是有点担心，他最近没怎么休息过。”  
Steve尝试用一种合理的借口来掩饰他有点发红的脸，“比起让他和我们周末熬夜看电影，也许可以选择一个更健康的方式生活。”  
“你以前可从没抱怨过电影之夜……Peter被邀请让你觉得不安了吗？”  
Steve从以前开始就十分畏惧Natasha这种能够一眼把人看穿的能力，实话说，他觉得包括clint（别看他是Natasha的男朋友）在内的所有avenger college的教师都对Natasha怀有一种莫名的敬畏感。  
而这位美女行政官这一次也毫不留情地戳中了Steve最秘而不宣的那一部分，让金发男人在一瞬间就结巴了起来。  
“Peter？Peter 很好……我没有别的想法。”Steve扬起了眉毛，仿佛那还不够似的，他又耸了耸肩，“我还有课，再见Nat。”  
Natasha沉默地看着他消失在另一侧的楼梯口，有点烦躁地握紧了手里的会议档案。


	6. Chapter 6

“Jarvis，去游乐园都穿什么？休闲西装吗？”  
“Sir，T恤短裤和球鞋都可以衬托您的亲和力。”  
“哦……可是我不想穿得像个三十多岁一无所成的废柴。”  
“您的西装让您看起来很有魅力。”  
“有哪个傻瓜会去游乐场穿得好像去酒会？”  
“Polo衫和西装裤也是不错的选择。”  
“哦那会显得我的脖子非常短！”  
“Well……”智能管家沉默了一会儿，“GPS显示Parker先生已经出门了。”  
“哦闭嘴Jarvis，你显得我像个第一次出门约会的傻姑娘一样！”Tony烦躁地挠了挠鼻子，努力忽视了穿衣镜里映射出的自己泛着红的脸颊。

 

那句话怎么说的？适当的接受会比一味地给予更能打动人心。  
所以Tony在Peter结结巴巴向他传递出想约他出门玩的时候，只是犹豫了几秒就干脆得答应了下来。  
“没问题，我周末有空。”  
他刻意静音了Jarvis的提示声，然后发现少年的眼睛开始闪着兴奋的光芒，手忙脚乱地和他补充着具体的时间地点一系列细节。  
Tony敏感地发觉自己并不厌倦被这样的视线占据。当然，下一秒他就将这种感觉归结于Stark与生俱来的表现欲和自己的人格魅力。  
“Jar，你刚才试图提醒我什么？”注视着蹦蹦哒哒远去几乎要双脚离地旋转跳跃的Peter的背影，Tony揉了揉眉角，低声问道。  
“Steve Rogers先生周三问您是否周末有安排时，您说需要过几天回复他，我想您的答案大概是令人遗憾的？”  
“哦……我都忘记了。”Tony头痛地低声懊恼地说了句，此刻他正快速穿过学校的标志性雕塑广场，一面躲避着学生们好奇的视线一面嘀咕道，“但他不是说这周末的电影之夜取消吗？所以我猜他大概也有事情……哦嗨！Cap！真高兴见到你！”  
金发碧眼的人气教师站在黑发男人面前，有些奇怪地看着他明显热络起来的招呼。  
“下午好，Tony。”Steve狐疑地回答着，朝站在一边抱着书的学生抱歉地点了点头示意她们先走。  
“哇哦，”Tony的目光随着那几个女学生的背影游离了一下，吹了个口哨，“为什么我上学的时候辣妹都不喜欢美国战争史这门课？我敢保证如果她们是我的同学我一定不会险些挂掉这门课！”  
“也许你需要一些单独指导，”Steve扬起眉毛回答道，然后他的语气变得有点小心翼翼，“Tony……我之前问你的那个…”  
“哦……哦，”Tony心想，他可从没觉得墨菲定律这么准过，“我周末……有些事情，”他看见Steve迅速暗下去的蓝色瞳孔，又忙不迭地摆了摆手，“但也不是忙到没有空……你有什么事吗？”  
Steve看起来像是因为Tony特意为他在繁忙的周末挤出时间而明显愉悦起来，说话都带上了几分风趣，“额，我记得你说过想和我学习一下格斗技巧？”  
“哦……哦对，对，我都快忘记了，”Tony愣了一下，然后记起自己很久以前似乎是这么说过，“正好最近pepper一直在念叨我需要锻炼身体，自从那次咖啡因中毒之后。”  
“那……我们周六上午见？”Steve以一种超乎寻常的热情询问道，“我一个朋友新开了一家健身房……他大概也很希望看见你能光临？”  
“哦，哦，没问题。”Tony在心里迅速盘算了一下自己的行程，Peter说他要提前从法拉盛附近去六旗游乐园——并且拒绝了乘坐Tony的专车这个充满诱惑力的选择，所以他们大概需要在周六晚上到达新泽西州。“我会准时和你见面的Steve，不会像那些愚蠢的女孩似的为了选择一套显瘦的衣服而迟到半个小时。”

 

Tony·打脸·Stark此时匆匆忙忙把一个小型旅行袋塞进了后备箱，穿着他在实验室里常穿的黑外套和运动裤坐进了车厢里，“去布鲁克林。”他看了看手机上Steve发来的地址说道。  
“您是否需要设定行程提醒，sir？”Jarvis醇厚的声音透过车载音响传了出来。  
“我又不像你，Jar，”Tony一本正经地说道，这时他们正加速穿过纽约过于熙攘的车道，“我经常感觉自己如同农场里亟待喂食的鸭子，被你和pepper无休无止的报告和会议一个劲儿地填满。”  
“您可以推掉一些工作和无所谓的约会的，pepper小姐也会以您的身体为重。“  
“你在暗示我什么？”Tony伸手从小冰箱里拿了一瓶水出来，对着它皱起了眉头，“似乎你对我和Steve的这次见面有些不满。”  
“我只是您的人工智能，”Jarvis圆滑地说道，“这些建议全部基于优化您的效率和时间的目的作出。”  
“如果你说话的风格越来越像我的那位亲爱的老管家，也许我会开始考虑把你捐给社区大学。”Tony有点不满地咂舌，“我的香槟和咖啡呢？”  
“pepper小姐说您需要清醒的大脑和健康的身体。”  
“哦见鬼，”Tony垂头丧气地把矿泉水扔到了车座下面，“伟大的Stark不需要常人的那些健康习惯来保持他的聪明才智。”  
“那么您来健身房就显得有点说不通了。”  
“Mute！”Tony终于在奥迪稳稳的刹车里忍不住恼火地说道，“别再和我说话！”  
“As your wish，sir。”  
Tony嘭的一声关上了车门，一眼就看见了站在路边的Steve，他气势汹汹地朝Steve挥了挥手。  
“你看起来就像个吵架输了的小男孩……”Steve看见他撅起的嘴，微微做了一个吞咽的动作之后才打趣道。  
“如果我赢了的话我就不会站在这里了。”Tony嘀咕着，“那么，你朋友的健身房在哪里？”他打量了一下Steve身上宽松而简单的运动装，“我已经跃跃欲试了。”

 

“你的意思是你要和Tony Stark过一个百分百纯正的约会咯？”Harry的脸在视频那边皱成了一团，“在你否认过你自己对这位35岁的男人十分热衷之后？”  
“哦……我尝试过了，Harry，”Peter坐在赛百味的店里，尽管戴着耳机他还是不安地左右环顾了一圈，确定周围没有什么人注意他之后才吞吞吐吐地说道，“我根本没办法不想他超过两个小时！”  
“哦这只是个经典的白熊暗示*，”Harry咬了一口三明治含混不清地冲视频这头的他指指点点，“但看来你已经认定了自己非常的……”  
“热衷于他，是的，我也发现了，这实在是……太美好了。”Peter脸上掠过一丝羞涩的红晕，他抓过手边的可乐猛地喝了一口，并且成功被自己呛到，接连地咳嗽起来。  
“我将你这种症状命名为‘starkholic’。”Harry目睹了好友的傻样子，不无调侃地说道，“那么你准备什么时候去和你的这位muse坦白？”  
“坦白？！”Peter支支吾吾地涨红了脸，稚气未脱的脸上显出一丝丝的犹豫，“我……我要是去和Tony说的话一定会把他吓到的。”  
“得了吧，Tony Stark可不是什么老古板，”Harry鄙夷地看了一眼情感经验基本为零的Peter，“他至少已经答应了和你下午见面然后一起去游乐场了不是吗？伙计这是个不错的开始啊？没准他也在给你一些……信号呢？”  
“信号？”Peter看上去像是收到了一个惊吓多过于惊喜的surprise，瞪圆了眼睛，“你是说难道Tony也会对我……但我以为他只是……对我这样的学生的特别款待……”  
“那么你见过他还这么对待过谁？”  
“……他和Steve Rogers的关系就很好……”Peter沮丧地垂下了头，“我是说，我们美国战争史的教授，他很帅，人也很好，Tony虽然经常和他吵架，但根本不影响他俩的关系……”  
甚至于他总有种错觉，那两个人的吵架是一种独有的沟通方式。  
金发教授的英俊面容浮现在Peter脑海里，他谈论Tony时熟稔又随意的样子，他随心所欲碰触Tony的动作，他和Tony的……该死的relationship。  
Peter心里没理由地烦躁了起来，冰冷而泛着白气的可乐也没能浇熄他五脏六腑里燃烧起来的灼热感。  
“伙计……你是说Steve Rogers？”Harry在视频那头嚷嚷了起来，“那个Steve Rogers？”  
“哦我觉得这个名字重复率还没那么高……“Peter回过神干巴巴地说道，”你认识他？“  
“听着，自从你对我表达过对Tony Stark的崇拜之情之后我就去问了问我爸爸，”Harry快速地翻了个白眼，“有关于你那个令人惊艳的天才总裁……当然，你知道的，我爸爸不太喜欢他。”  
“哦Harry……”Peter不免感动地叹息了一声，正要开口说些什么，被Harry用力的一挥手打断了。  
“暂时把你的感动收回去伙计……听着Peter，Tony Stark可不是什么你以为的老古板恐同份子…“好友难得的严肃起来，那张英俊的脸上慢慢浮现出复杂的神色，”他甚至有过个男朋友呢。“  
“whaaaaat？”Peter夸张地大叫了一声，好在赛百味一如既往地喧嚣，只引起了周围几桌客人的侧目，“你难道说……Steve是Tony的……？！”  
“没这么狗血……”Harry怒其不争地看了看Peter在那头抓耳挠腮的模样，“男朋友是很久以前的事情了……关键是，我爸爸说Steve Rogers和Tony之间确实有过一段很耐人寻味的事情，所以你说他们还在联系的时候我才那么惊讶。”  
“耐人寻味……？”Peter反复咀嚼着这个词，“这下我真的不知道是该开心还是沮丧了。”  
“别想那么多，”Harry耸耸肩，“至少现在Tony看起来对你感觉确实不错不是吗？”  
“可是——”  
“没什么可是的，”Harry坚决地打断他，“就算那个Steve和Tony之间有过什么，你也不应该为这些感到烦心，做你该做的然后交给Tony Stark去选择。”  
“说得倒是很轻松……”Peter看了看腕表，“已经三点了，但是Tony还没出现呢。”  
“大概正为去游乐场穿什么而烦恼吧……”Harry扯了扯嘴角笑道，“有钱人少见的烦恼之一。”

 

布鲁克林。  
Tony站在搏击台上，瞪着他那双标志性的焦糖色的眸子一声不吭，如果他此时不是满身汗水浸透了衣服，整个身体的肌肉都叫嚣着酸痛和无力，他百分之百会扭头就走。  
“好久不见，Stark。”对方站在入口，普拉提教室明亮而宽阔的镜子把三个人的位置照得无比明显。  
“Tony——”  
“这就是你所谓的计划咯Steve？”Tony扭过头盯住上身只穿着一件白色工字背心的男人，言辞不善，“和你的朋友一起来羞辱我？”  
“我没有，Tony。”Steve难得没有被挑衅到，只是有点慌张地解释道，“我只是觉得这是个和解的机会。”  
“和解？”Tony嗤笑一声，短促的鼻音在空荡的房间里显得尤为讽刺，“我不明白，当初一个劲儿指责我逼走了Barnes先生的是你，Steve，现在没有任何征兆制造这种一点也不令人感动的重逢的也是你。”  
“……别怪Steve，”靠近门口的那个男人开口，他琥珀色的眼睛里看不出什么特别的情绪，“他只是觉得事情放着不去解决让他很不安。”  
“我以为已经解决地相当不错了。”Tony冷冷地看着他，“看来我以后对于Rogers教授的邀约无福消受。”  
“Tony——”Steve想拽住他，却发现拳击手套根本没办法张开手指，小个子男人强硬地掀开搏击防护带，气冲冲地朝门口走去，”Bucky，拜托了……”他求助似的朝那个男人说道，“说点什么。”  
Bucky耸耸肩，“我对你父母的事情感到很抱歉，Tony。”  
“是我该感到抱歉，”Tony刚刚锻炼完还没平复的呼吸让他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他看着Bucky讽刺地说道，“就因为一场意外把你赶出了学校，公报私仇。”  
Bucky脸上还是没什么表情，倒是站在不远处的Steve尴尬地摸了摸鼻梁，大步从台子上走下来试图和Tony解释些什么，但对方只是拿起一边的手机，看了一眼之后就发出了大声的咒骂。  
“Jarvis！你为什么没有提醒我已经四点了？！”  
“您走之前把我静音并要求我不能和您说话，sir。”  
Steve发觉Tony的脸上出现了一种混杂着不安和担忧的表情，“Tony你还有什么事情吗……”他犹豫地开口询问，却发现对方完全没有心思理会他，只是在等待电梯的时间里不安地拨打着电话，而那头却反复传出忙音的嘟嘟声。  
Bucky伸出一只手制止了Steve想要进一步上前的念头，“也许你应该下次好好和他聊聊，我是说，我们三个。”他扬起眉毛，让Tony顺利地走进应声打开的电梯门里，“看来stark并不喜欢惊喜。”  
Steve忧虑地注视着Tony，直到听见jarvis开口。  
“您不需要太过担心，我猜parker先生不会是因为生气而不接您的电话，至少GPS显示他还在六旗游乐园的正门处徘徊。”  
“这更糟了，我宁愿他给我打电话发火！”Steve只来得及听见Tony恼火地回答道，电梯门就吞噬了Tony的身影，他扭过头忧心忡忡地望向Bucky，对方正玩味地挑起一边眉毛。  
“我还是第一次看见你这么落魄，大兵。”  
“哦不要再打趣我了Bucky……我已经搞砸了这个周末，”金发男人的脸上少见地出现了阴沉的表情，“希望你这里有足够结实的沙袋。”  
“当然，多到能够发泄完你失恋的怒火。”

 

Alice是六旗游乐园的售票员，她平常的乐趣之一就是坐在售票处朝外张望着来来往往的人并根据对方的神态逐个猜测他们的故事。  
她注意那个棕发的年轻男孩很久了，不单单是因为他长得挺讨喜的英俊，如果任何一个人在同一个地方站着超过了两个小时，在这个川流不息的游乐场都会显得很突兀。  
男孩第五十三次看了看手机，然后发出了第八十次叹息，看得Alice都有点于心不忍。她开始想象和这个男孩约会的那个女孩子该有多受人欢迎，才能晾着这么个可爱的男孩超过两个小时？说实话，她要是那位幸运儿，可是两分钟都没办法故作骄矜。  
男孩随着时间越来越垂头丧气，这显得他手里那支棒棒糖做的花都有点可怜兮兮的。这男孩是下午三点左右来买的票，情侣套票。Alice还特意用情侣套票附赠的游乐场酒店套间打趣了他一下，对方结结巴巴涨红脸的样子让他的那些小雀斑都看起来活泼了起来。  
“该换班了，Alice。”同事躺在一边懒洋洋地说道，Alice瞄了一眼售票小屋里的挂钟，已经快要到夜场售票的七点钟了，远处甚至开始依次点起造型各异的彩灯。她收拾好东西又从窗口往外瞟了一眼，男孩有些瘦削的背影几乎要被暮色吞噬。  
令人伤感的青春爱情故事，她吐了吐舌头给这位英俊的小伙子贴上了一个大大的悲情标签。  
“hey Peter！”  
Alice从小屋里走出来，经过那个男孩身边时听见不远处有人喊了一声，声音虽然不大但立刻让栗色发的年轻人兴奋地抬起了头。她顺着视线看了过去，一个穿着铅灰色圆领T恤的男人站在一辆橘色的跑车前挥着手，而这位Peter立刻抖擞起了精神小步飞奔了过去。  
看来是个幸运的男孩，Alice撇撇嘴，又打量了一下两个人的身形。那个年长一些的男人比Peter稍稍矮上几公分，戴橘色的飞行员眼镜，留着精致的小胡子——不可抑制地，Alice还注意到他有个姑娘们都梦寐以求的，挺翘的屁股。  
好吧，她都不知道该羡慕谁比较好了。


	7. Chapter 7

“很抱歉Rogers先生，Sir现在并不方便接电话，”Jarvis贴心地在忙音过后接管了通讯线路，只是他也并没带来什么好消息就是了。  
“我……我只是想道个歉，”Steve结结巴巴地说道，“关于我没有跟他提前说就把他约到Bucky这里……”  
“Sir已经拜托我预先给您录了一段语音，他说您一定会打电话来的。”Jarvis圆滑地说着，随即播放了那则短短的语音。  
“stark说什么？”Bucky坐在他旁边，好奇地观察着好友的神色。  
Steve有些严肃地点了点头，“好的……谢谢你，jarvis。”他挂掉电话，朝Bucky露出一个挫败的表情，“Tony的确是出去约会了……他给我了一则留言。”  
“哇哦，”Bucky干巴巴地感叹了一句，“希望这个约会不包含点什么别的内容……就像你准备做的那样。”  
Steve烦躁地把手指伸进金发之间，“是和Peter一起的约会，我怎么没想到游乐场？”  
“well，”Bucky这回的表情总算更丰富了点，混杂着幸灾乐祸，“两个年龄加在一起可以买70岁老年票的男人手牵着手去看小熊维尼和他的朋友们？stark如果会答应你才是脑子烧坏了。”  
Steve不吭声，低下头看着自己的掌心，那里早已被粗糙的沙袋磨出了厚厚的茧，透露着年长者的沧桑，这样的自己和年轻活力的Peter的确是无法比拟的，而stark本身已经经历过足够的年岁了。  
“那个什么Peter，是你的情敌咯？”  
“是学院的学生，好像最近因为课题的关系和Tony走得很近……说实话，他的确颇具天分，Tony也很喜欢他。”  
“wooo~”Bucky吹了声口哨，“说实在的，你有什么好担心的？对方只是个cherry boy级别的小子，成年没有都不好说……而你可是avenger college最火辣的老师！”  
“可是Peter他拥有我不具备的一切特质……年轻又具有活力，最主要的是他不像我一样和Tony有什么芥蒂，也能好好交流……”Steve根本没被安慰到，不自觉地扯着拳击手套上的粘扣，发出刺刺拉拉的噪音。  
Bucky这才在一边嘀嘀咕咕，“我忘了你也是cherry boy级别……”  
要是他亲自上阵，根本没有这两个人什么事情，他相信大人需要的是一场大人之间的爱。  
也许加上性也不错。  
他看了一眼Steve兀自烦恼的侧脸，耸耸肩把这个想法放在了“绝对不要去做”那一栏里。

 

“请简短点说，我二十分钟后还有个电话会议，“harry一如既往地埋头于各种文件里，看见Peter发来的FaceTime眼皮都没眨。  
“我们去了游乐场，呆了两天。”Peter挠了挠后脑勺，表情十分复杂。  
“这件事情我几乎听你嚷嚷了快一个星期了，所以结果怎么样？”伴随着批改文件的沙沙声，harry干巴巴地问道。  
“我知道Tony 喜欢吃甜甜圈，除了甜甜圈他还喜欢抹茶味的冰淇凌，要两个球，另一个可以是草莓味，但绝对不可以是香草味，他讨厌香草味！”  
“Tony 以前很喜欢过山车，但是在他研发出足部推进器之后他就放弃了这个爱好，同理还有跳楼机……说实话我一直怀疑他的推进器已经可以让他天上飞了！”  
“Peter……”  
“Tony 讨厌鬼屋，因为他觉得被吓到或者没被吓到都很蠢，但他被吓到的时候还是会握紧我的手！”  
“Pete！”harry终于从视频前抬起了头，“说重点！”  
“重点？”少年放下手里的“与stark先生约会的一百个重点”笔记本，有些沮丧地叹了口气，“重点是我还是没能表白。”  
“你磨蹭的程度也没谁了，”harry看了看那头的好友，耐着性子问道，“为什么没能表白？”  
“因为，因为我试图跟他解释aunt may已经允许我在外面约会过夜，但他说我应该找一些姑娘来和我逛游乐园，而不是和他一起……”Peter想起当时的事情就脱力地趴在了桌子上，“我真是头号笨蛋……”  
“你不是说stark对你还是挺有好感的吗？”harry皱着眉头，“毕竟不是每个教授都愿意陪自己的学生去游乐场玩小熊维尼和他的朋友们。”  
“嘿我没有玩那个！”Peter抗议道，“我……我不知道为什么，我们还因为我的失误去住了情侣套间，Tony也没有说什么。”  
“我更想知道你俩有没有做什么……”  
“没有！harry！”Peter的脸涨得通红，“但是今天早上Tony送我回来的时候，又让我喊他stark先生了！”  
“这可真是……“Harry愣了愣，拼命在脑海里搜寻什么词语来安慰男孩，但还不等他说什么，Peter的脸又一次重重埋在了书本里。  
“你不用安慰我了Harry……我觉得自己没救了。”  
因为太过于在意导致根本没办法好好传达心意的事情，Peter原本以为在从小都有些话痨的自己身上并不会出现，但是发出了十几条消息还是没有回应的短信界面就说明了一切。

 

“stark，你的手机响个不停。”  
Tony看了看跃跃欲试想要一窥究竟的clint，眼疾手快地把工作台上的手机抓在了手里，但clint被学生称为“鹰眼”并不是毫无根据，只有几秒钟他也看清了上面的内容。  
“睡衣宝宝是谁？”  
Tony Stark的背影可疑地顿了一下，然后clint理所应当地抓住了调侃他的机会，“我说，你该不会是在和年轻的女学生约会吧？”  
“这点底线我还是有的！”Tony抗议道，“这只是个昵称！”  
clint怀疑地扬起了眉毛。  
“我要去上课了！”Tony抓起手机，走出办公室以后脚步却停了下来。  
“感谢您周末陪我去游乐场！让您浪费了这么多时间实在是非常抱歉，但是我玩得很开心，也有精力继续我的研究课题！”  
“研究课题遇到瓶颈了……仿生战服到底要用哪种材质才能够更好地减少空气阻力呢……啊stark先生不要在意我！您可以继续您的项目的！”  
“我在电视看见了您的新项目，防御型装甲车实在是太酷了(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o ！”  
“对不起我又不小心打扰您了(；д；)”  
“您可以不用回复我的！”  
Tony看着手机屏幕上大大小小的消息气泡，不由得有些好笑地叹了口气。  
“还真的是个话痨啊。”他嘀咕了一句，看了看手里的书，这一堂刚好是放假后他的第一堂课，也是Peter他们班的机械设计，Tony无意识地整理了一下衣领，然后听见jarvis圆滑地说道。  
“您不用担心，非常英俊。”  
“闭嘴吧jar！”  
jarvis从善如流地没有吭声，在后台默默统计起自家的sir自从遇见了Peter以后恼羞成怒的程度频率分布表。  
Tony身为一个常年蝉联最受欢迎男人榜首的成功人士，从来不觉得感情对于他来说是什么很难解决的问题，两个人遇见如果看得对眼，自然可以深入交流然后继续相处下去直到互相厌倦——或者单方的厌倦。  
当然，这种交流仅限于成人，或者说同龄人之间，尽管他隐隐约约觉得Peter看着自己的目光有些过于灼热，但从心里Tony还是将这种眼神归结于年轻人的偶像作用。  
不然他内心除了一丝小小的愧疚之外，还会出现从未有过的恐慌。  
Howard曾经对他的私生活不予置评，认为Tony只会在把自己的生活搞得一团糟之后，再去祸害别人的生活。但如果Howard现在还活着，Tony心想，他一定会为自己感到骄傲，毕竟他很可能阻止了自己去搞乱一个迷茫的青少年一片光明的大好未来。  
“怎么说的来着，‘世人万千种，浮云莫去求’，”他做了个鬼脸，刚刚结束假期的学校并没有多少专业立即就开课，教学楼里空空荡荡的只能听见他自己的脚步声，“Peter应该找个更适合他的人。”  
“您又收到了一条来自Peter parker先生的短信。”  
“Jarvis我不是让你闭嘴了吗？”  
“我觉得闭嘴和静音的时效性还是不同的，”人工智能平静地说道，“另外，Rogers先生在本周末打来过几次电话，不过我都替您接通了。”  
“那再好不过了，”Tony语带嘲讽地说道，“你马上就能够全权接手我的一切事务了。”  
“那倒不至于，”jarvis丝毫不谦虚，“比如谈恋爱这种事情我觉得还是您亲自出马会更好。”  
“谈恋爱？”Tony哼哼起来，他正在费劲地爬楼梯（电梯停用这种事情一定是因为Nick Fury太过于小气不肯拨维修经费），“我不觉得我什么时候谈恋爱了，鉴于上一段关系结束在两个月之前。”  
jarvis没说话，而是在Tony面前放出了一片投影。  
“这是什么？”  
“您的心跳频率监测表，这是这一个月的。”  
“看来我的心脏跳动得依旧十分活跃。”  
“这是您面对parker先生的心脏跳动频率。”人工智能说完不吭声了，毕竟他不是真的想被捐给社区大学。  
Tony看了看那片莹莹的蓝光投影里持续飙高的曲线，虽然四下无人但他还是动作极快地把投影图收了回去，小声威胁道，“你到底想说什么？”  
“我想说，也许您不应该继续欺骗自己。”  
“我没那种爱好！”  
“emmm……”  
“别用那种语气和我说话！”  
Tony气鼓鼓地说完不再理会人工智能，想起了自己在48小时之前还和少年一起分享了同一个冰淇淋球，不由得就有点心虚。  
Peter当然是个很不错的小伙子，无论从哪个方面评价，Tony毫不否认这一点。见识过太多想和他通过亲密关系来交换点什么的人，他几乎忘记了被人用单纯的喜爱的目光注视着是种什么感受，那种愉快太过于纯粹，就像一罐温暖的蜂蜜浇在黄油吐司上，是无法轻易舍弃的美好。  
但这种感情从前不属于Tony Stark，他的少年时代做过太多荒谬的事情，像一只锋芒毕露的刺猬。今后他也会一直这样下去，所以以后也注定无法获得这种感情。  
Peter只是被他的聪明才智蒙蔽了眼睛，当他真正地站在一个对等的地位上来看待Tony Stark这个人，他会发现他面对的是一个性格极其恶劣，自傲并且混蛋的中年男人。  
所以当他看见Peter听见自己建议他多和女孩子来游乐场约会时耷拉下来的眼神，脑海里一个声音（听起来非常像Howard的声音）在赞许地说“你长大了，Tony。”  
做一个“Stark先生”也许对少年才是最合适的，尽管他内心里一个小小的开关时刻提醒着Tony，他也可以毫不顾忌地在谁面前露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容。  
“人生导师，谁说不是呢。”他站在教室门前，叹了口气，扬起他最熟悉的营销笑容。  
打开这个门，他和Peter就应该回到最开始的关系才对。

 

“他们这里的三明治简直糟透了，伙计，”Ned咬了一口，然后嫌弃地看了一眼无知无觉正在大口吃着三明治的Peter，“你到底怎么了？”  
“嗯？没……没什么，”Peter三两口吞下了最后一块干涩的面包片，把袋子扔进了一边的垃圾桶，“我带你到处走走？还是你有什么想逛的地方？”  
Ned怀疑地看了看他，“你真的没问题吗？说实在的……要不是凭着我对你的认识，我还以为是一块霜打的茄子站在火车站接我。”  
男孩的脸上终于露出了一点笑意，“真的没事，只是……出了点小问题。”  
Ned扬起眉毛，这个和Peter一起度过高中时代的胖男孩准确地捕捉到了什么，“小问题？girl issue？”  
Peter皱着眉想了几秒钟，“也许是吧。”  
“说实在的，我一直都和你说过你的girl issue，可是你根本就不在乎，”Ned大手一挥，扔掉了那半个难吃的三明治，“说吧……是谁？Liz？还是Michelle？”  
“什么？哦……哦不是她们，”Peter惊讶地看了看Ned，“是……好吧，是我的导师，我和我的导师之间出了点问题。”  
Ned的圆脸上出现了那种惊讶的神情，大约和当初得知Peter拒绝了MIT而是选择avenger college一样。  
“哇哦。”两个人在车水马龙的纽约街头对峙了几分钟后，才听见Ned干巴巴地感叹了一句。  
“而且你也知道，我从上高中的时候就非常崇拜他。”  
“等等……他？”Ned由衷感谢自己没有长一对大眼睛，不然现在眼珠子一定会落到地上造成纽约市民的恐慌，“你喜欢上你的导师，还是个男的？”  
Peter沮丧地点了点头。  
“冒昧问一句……谁？”Peter刚要开口，Ned胖手一伸制止了他，”等等……从高中开始崇拜的，stark？”  
男孩可疑地红了脸。  
“我的老天爷你在追Tony Stark？！！”  
Ned后悔了，在今天回纽约市看望好友的这一天由衷地后悔自己当初选择MIT的愚蠢决定！  
“哦Ned你可不可以小点声……”Peter急忙想拿手捂住好友的嘴，但是矮个子压根儿没在意他的窘迫，大嗓门继续嚷嚷了一路，“说真的Peter我虽然知道你以前上高中的时候把所有的电子设备壁纸都换成了Tony Stark，然后还把设备名字改成了他的产品名称ironman……但是……我没想到是这种类型的喜欢……啊……我……我真是个傻子，还让你去约Liz！”  
Peter慌乱地摆手否认，“不是……我也是……来上学以后才……”  
“毕竟没人能够抵挡Tony Stark的魅力。我懂的老兄。”Ned煞有介事地点了点头，“怎么样？进展呢？”  
“stark先生好像没意识到我在追他……”Peter沮丧地坐在了公园长椅上，“虽然我也只是上个星期才刚刚确定自己要追他。”  
“这真是……太酷了……”  
“你在干什么Ned！不许发消息！你要发给谁！！”Peter瞅见对方背过身，警觉地站起来要去抢Ned的手机，“Michelle？Liz？你为什么要在科学竞赛小组里发！不对，话说为什么我没有在那里面！”  
“因为你没有和我们一起保送MIT！不用担心Peter我们没加Flash！”Ned灵活地躲过了男孩的截击，念念有词，“Peter在Avenger非常好……还正在和Tony Stark约会……发……送……”  
Peter气喘吁吁地抢过了手机，但只看见群组消息里Ned的消息已经发了出去，迅速显示成“已阅”字样，随即好友的手机叮叮咚咚响个不停。  
“看看你都做了什么！”Peter有些气愤地大叫，“你会让stark先生为难的！”  
“得了吧兄弟，”Ned拍拍他，“这只是小范围的私人群聊不是吗……话说你和stark结婚的时候能给我发个请柬吗？”  
“天哪……”Peter绝望地把脸埋进了手里，“我都干了什么……”  
“不管怎么说，我还是要非常感谢你翘了课来接我，”Ned心满意足地耸耸肩，偷拍了一张Peter的背影上传，备注“被公开以后非常害羞的Peter本人”，“你不会被教授骂吧？”  
“应该不会……”Peter的声音通过手掌闷闷地传来，“毕竟stark先生看都没看我的消息。”

 

Tony Stark连打了几个喷嚏，有些阴沉地扫视了一圈教室。  
他们的机械设计课导师今天心情很差，这是整个班的共识，大多数人倾向于认为Tony也有节后综合征，然后感叹即便是Tony stark也有普通人的烦恼。  
不过Gwen并不这么觉得，她敏锐地注意到今天Peter一反常态没有出现在教室，她本以为对方至少会在第二节课之前出现，但从头到尾她旁边都只有一个空座位。而女生的直觉让她确定Tony也发觉到了这一点，小胡子男人的眼神不断在教室里逡巡，但每次收回的时候都更加恼怒和阴沉。  
“下课，马上就要上交你们的期中作业，务必认真对待。”Tony简洁地说完，破天荒没说什么宽慰他们的话，踏着下课铃离开了教室。  
他千算万算，给自己做了一堆心理建设，最后没想到对方采取了更为简单粗暴的一招。  
Peter居然翘课了。  
Tony只觉得自己像一拳打到了棉花上，想了想恶声恶气地吩咐jarvis。  
“把parker先生的短信都删除。”  
“也许您愿意看一眼parker先生发来的最新的一条？”  
“不用了，”Tony迎着下课的学生下楼，拥挤的人潮让他更加恼火烦躁，“要是parker先生因为一点点拒绝就能放弃自己的学业，那他不配成为我的学生！”  
顺着人群朝下走的Steve敏锐地捕捉到Tony的声音，而后听见男人正在和jarvis说着什么，想着便加快了脚步，挤出了一条道，拍了拍前面Tony的肩膀。  
“hey Tony。”  
男人明显吓了一跳，扭过头看见他时，紧绷的嘴角没有丝毫放松。  
“有什么事情吗cap？”  
Steve以为他还在为之前的事情生自己的气，又觉得现在实在不是个道歉的好时机。  
“有事的话我们去门口咖啡店再说吧。”  
Tony说完发觉金发男人的表情一下子亮堂了起来，让他想到某种热情过分的大型犬。  
该死的节后综合征。  
他在心里默默骂道。


	8. Chapter 8

大学生虫x大学教授铁  
隐盾铁，这章盾铁情节也有，所以打tag了

 

08   
还没到下课，学校旁边的咖啡店里稀稀拉拉只有些自由工作者在摆弄各自的电脑或者手机，Steve选了一个角落里的位置，悠扬的协奏曲断断续续地从吧台传来。他坐下以后向侍者点了一杯美式咖啡，将放在桌上的一双手反复变换动作，左手覆在右手上，右手又反过来裹住左手。  
Tony看着他犹豫里带着局促的神色，突然觉得这样的Steve Rogers有些可怜到陌生。  
他认识的那个退伍老兵从不肯在他面前流露出半分甘居人下——尤其是Tony“这种”人——的姿态，但眼下Tony除了坐在他对面，并没有想要开口的欲望，某种难以言喻的烦躁感抓住了他全部的思绪。  
“Bucky他……他回来有半年多了，我也是在他的健身房开业以后才得到通知的，”Steve咬了下唇，下定决心般开了口，这让他的声音有些失真地提高了几度，“我听他说起了从前的事情……”  
Tony的眼光自Steve开口便原本一直落在圆木桌的一小块划痕那里，听到从前的事情时他总算抬起了头，对上Steve湛蓝的眼睛，“老友相见除了回忆过去，我想不出有什么更好的话题了。”他干巴巴地附和道。  
Steve为他磐石一般丝毫不为所动的样子由衷地畏缩了几秒，而后他深吸一口气，整理了一下衣领，找回了点自信，“我知道当年的事情不是你故意做的，Tony。”  
小胡子男人被他过于短暂的铺陈过后的单刀直入搞得有些束手无策，好在他的那份热饮在此时善解人意地被端了上来，Tony抓过杯子，像是掩饰什么对话的空白一般喝了一大口。  
“诶——”  
灼热的液体像岩浆一般席卷娇嫩的舌尖，短短几秒内他就发觉自己的味蕾除了向大脑传输麻木和痛楚之外再无其他用处，他原本想要狠狠的，毫不留情地瞪向对面的男人，却因为被烫出的眼泪而使得这目光威力大减。  
Steve有些好笑又有些无奈地看着Tony，他以前从不知道男人的眼睛也可以和猫这么相似，恰巧他对一切毛茸茸的东西都带着好感，于是说话也带了几分随意。  
“如果现在很想喝的话，还是要杯常温的才好。”  
Tony不理会他善意的嘲笑，暗自在口腔里使劲儿咬了咬发麻的舌尖，确定不会影响他说话之后，才不服气地说道，“所以呢？在我苦口婆心给你解释了一遍又一遍之后，你在当事人那里——哦不，是你那个成为政治牺牲品的无辜的，正直的好友那里听到了和我一样的版本，这让你觉得惊讶万分吗Rogers先生？”  
Steve迅速收起了那一丝微笑，有些难堪地低下了头，抓着杯子的骨节也用力泛着白，“Tony……我……我很抱歉当初怀疑你。”  
很多事情Tony从前觉得怒不可遏，觉得无论如何都没有办法原谅，但往往就是在很久以后被突然提起的那瞬间，他才发觉自己早就已经无所谓了。  
他的心脏都懒得为此多跳动一两下。  
“是吗？我也很抱歉，”Tony扬起眉毛，“但你没必要单独为这事儿大张旗鼓地把我约到这里来谈，周末电影之夜之前我们有足够的时间。”  
Steve徒劳地张了张嘴，有几秒他想要下意识指正十分钟前是Tony提议来这个地方，但眼下绝不是一个反驳Tony的好时机，于是他支支吾吾地换了种说法。“我知道我之前说了很多难听话，所以我……想要正式对你道歉，为从前的不信任。”  
对面的客座教授翻了一个几乎快背过气去的白眼，“不是每个人的记忆都是可以存档重来的，cap，”他望着琥珀色的液体里被折射出的灯光，慢慢地收起了笑容，“你的道歉我接受了，但……这是毫无用处的道歉。”  
而且我猜想你很快就会收回。Tony在心里默默地补充道。  
“为什么毫无用处，我——”  
“Steve，Howard和Maria已经死了，”Tony抬起头，紧紧盯着对方充满痛苦的眼睛，“Bucky也被校董会开除，十年来吵架已经成了我和你之间唯一的相处模式……我不知道一个迟到了这么久的道歉能够有什么用。”  
“至少我表明了我的态度，”Steve坚持说道，他那种Tony所熟悉的、执拗的正义感又一次回到了脸上，“我今后会为我的不信任作出弥补，我会把你当做和Bucky一样的挚友来信任，Tony。”  
对面的男人没有露出他程序化一般的笑容，只是沉默地看了看他，最后慢慢地点点头，“也许这样对我们都好，cap。”  
十年前的Tony听见“和Bucky一样的挚友”时——他料想——大概在买醉之余心里还会揪痛一阵子，为了嘲笑自己想要成为超越Bucky的可笑妄想，但对于现在的Tony而言，Steve的信任不过代表着解除掉过多无谓的争吵，除此之外再无任何的波动。  
他甚至在心里默默地朝面前的男人做了个鬼脸。  
“Bucky说他想要为Howard夫妇的事情向你道歉，”Steve见Tony松口，虽然两个人没有笑逐颜开（完全在他的预料之中），但总算顺利地跨过了那道信任危机的鸿沟，于是有些期待地看向Tony，“他想问你最近什么时候有空。”  
“不用了，”Tony生硬地说道，从口袋里掏出了一沓零钱压在了杯子下面，“Howard……那只是场意外罢了，我知道的……我当初只是……不能接受而已。”  
他不等Steve再说什么，飞快地站起了身，踏着和咖啡店舒缓的背景音乐极不相称的步调，急匆匆地离开了这个地方。  
Tony毕竟是一个Stark，尽管他再如何否认自己曾经和Howard有什么温馨的父子情谊，在对方的名字跨越了十年，从Steve口中说出的一瞬间，Tony还是会为其中代表着的情绪而气愤地发觉自己的失态。  
今天实在不适合作出什么决定，无论是旧事重提，还是Peter——  
Tony的脚步猛然停了下来，这让他在上下课的汹涌人潮里有点格格不入，但他丝毫不在意这个，他更关心的是——  
“我的天呐……jarvis，告诉我我没有把今天的考勤表上传到教务中心。”  
“您在十五分钟前已经点击了上传，大概就是提议和Rogers教授来咖啡店的时候。”人工智能尽职尽责地回答道，而他的敬业头一次让Tony发出了悲鸣。  
一向风度翩翩的教授罕见地用两只手抱住了头，“我都做了些什么……”  
“您只是履行一个任课老师的职责罢了。”  
“不jar！我——”  
“我是在复述您上传时的原话，”jarvis机智地说道，“顺带一提，如果您说的是关于parker先生无故缺勤一次的记录的话，也许我可以帮您黑进教务中心的系统然后删除这条记录。”  
Tony望着来来往往的学生陷入了困惑。他当然明白缺勤对于一个拿全额奖学金的学生来说意味着什么……可他不能滥用私权替Peter开脱，Tony的内心有一个微弱的声音不怀好意地提醒着他，如果为了Peter而放弃了自己的原则，那么有极大的可能性意味着Peter不再单单是一个学生那么简单了。  
至少在他的心里。  
“我做错了吗，jar？”男人沉默了几秒钟，最后倨傲地问道。  
“按照avenger college学生守则第二十八条来说的话，您没有做错。”jarvis一板一眼地回答道。  
Tony于是压下了心底那点不安，朝着停车场的方向走去，毕竟对于他来说，除了Peter 的gay issue，目前让他烦心的事情已经够多的了。

 

Ned和Aunt may在厨房里说笑的声音有些过于吵闹了，Peter在十分钟内第三次停下他手里的演算过程，烦躁地用力闭上了眼睛，然后将手机举到他的面前由衷开始了祈祷。  
stark先生回我短信回我短信回我短信……  
不回的话显示“read”也好也好也好……  
拜托拜托拜托……  
他睁开眼，绿色的小图标上面赫然出现了一个十分钟前没有的红点，男孩欣喜而迫不及待地点开。  
“哦……垃圾短信……”  
不死心地又一次查看了和Tony的短信，自己由深蓝色到铅白色的泡泡对话框挤满了屏幕，统统显示的都是“已发送”。  
Peter长叹一声把身体的重量都压在了椅子靠背上，转椅危险地吱呀了几声，然后Ned推开了门。  
“伙计，May姨说你答应给我做苹果派？”  
Peter哀怨地看着他，“我以为我今天给你的料已经足够做一个‘美国派’了。”  
Ned自从套出了Peter的真心话之后，情商急剧提高，他看了看被Peter捏得死死的手机，了然地点了点头，“的确……有谁不喜欢看恋爱轻喜剧呢？特别是女主角在一边傻傻的等着男主角的短信……说真的我要不要给你一朵双子叶植物纲管状花亚科的植物来测试一下他爱不爱你？”  
Peter朝他扔过去一个大大的方形抱枕，“吃你的苹果派去！Ned！”  
好友耸耸肩，“说实在的Peter有你犹豫的功夫不如给stark先生打个——”  
Ned的话被一阵急促的铃声打断了，男孩瞪大了眼睛，望着Peter同样一脸惊讶的表情，“sssss……stark先生？！”  
Peter的表情要比Ned恢复的快多了，他摇摇头，“不是stark先生。”  
陌生的号码被接通以后，传来了一个极富个人特点，慵懒中带着些许沙哑的女性嗓音。  
“嘿Peter，周一过得怎么样？”  
男孩拼命挥手让房间里的Ned保持安静，顿了几秒钟反应了过来，“Romanoff女士？”  
“真高兴你还记得我，”Natasha愉快地说道，“我之前去你的宿舍找你，但你的室友说……你今天回家了？”  
Peter心里暗呼一声不妙，他从Steve那里得知这位红发女士是行政主管部门的，虽然不知道为什么平白无故来查他的出勤，但他今天的缺席显然称不上光明正大。  
难道是Tony告诉了Natasha自己没有去？  
但Peter仅仅用了不到一秒钟就否决了自己自我意识过剩的想法，Tony连手机短信都不回，忙得完全忽略掉了自己这种小男孩也是在正常不过了。  
“很抱歉Romanoff女士，”他努力想要从各种层面上的打击中恢复情绪，面对此刻棘手的学校行政主管，“事实上……我今天下午只有机械设计一门课，然后我和导师to……stark先生已经请过假了的。”  
不管stark先生看没看见，Peter自暴自弃地想道，合同法里还将已经寄出的电子邮件视作契约到达对方能够控制的范围了呢……他这么做只要Tony不否认就不会有什么问题，相信Natasha也不会太过于为难他的——看在他们曾经隐秘地交谈过关于Tony个人问题的份儿上。  
“不，不Peter，你大概误会我了，”女人的声音有片刻的困惑，而后她笑了起来，“我打电话来不是因为责备你旷课的事情。”  
“我没有旷课，”Peter坚持道，“我有给stark先生发信息——”  
“是fury校长想要见你。”  
小卧室里的两个男孩面面相觑，Ned完全搞不清楚状况，而Peter则是因为突如其来的名字而吓到了。  
“fury校长……fury……是Nick Fury？”  
“我猜也没有哪个其他的人叫这个名字了，”Natasha说道——Peter甚至可以描绘出她在电话那头微微挑起半根眉毛的样子，“如果你的假期结束了的话，我建议你明早8点到他的办公室，他说有件事情想要当面跟你说。”  
“是关于’超级英雄‘奖学金吗？”Peter踌躇地问道，“我……我知道申请奖学金不可以旷课，但是我……”  
“不不不，”Natasha有点不耐烦地打断了他，“不是关于那个……事实上Nick什么也没跟我说，但看起来心情还不错，所以我猜……你不用太过担心你的奖学金。”  
Peter微微松了口气，这算是今天一整天他听到的唯一令他宽心的消息了，“那Romanoff女士——”  
“叫我Natasha就可以了，”女人简短地说道，“另外关于机械设计课，我想你不必太过担心。毕竟铁罐本人上大学的时候做过出格的事情比这个要多多了，再说，你可是他最偏爱的睡衣宝宝。”  
Peter在Ned惊奇的眼光里不由自主地红了脸，但来自Natasha的调侃无疑让他的心情好了不止一星半点，“谢谢你的通知，Romanoff女士……我是说，Natasha。”  
他急匆匆地挂断了电话——在Ned还没有发出什么不礼貌的叫声之前——然后揉了揉自己的脸，发现它正泛着令人愉悦的红热。  
“伙计，你现在活像拿着一片花瓣，然后发现答案是’他喜欢我‘的那种音乐剧女主角，”Ned毫不留情地评论道，“我都能听见你胸腔里的小人儿正列着队唱国歌……不，睡衣宝宝们。”  
Peter一面想要用乐高积木朝损友扔过去，一面却拼命想要把翘起来的嘴角往下压。  
“哦闭嘴吧Ned！你可不能把这事儿给Aunt may——”  
“跟我讲什么？”  
房门毫无征兆地被推开，他美艳动人的姨母身上沾满了面粉，一脸狐疑地看着两个男孩，“Peter你刚才是在看什么……我听到房间里有女人的声音……”  
Peter看见姨母眼睛里那种“我懂得”的神色，立刻摆手，“不不不不是这样的，刚才是我的学校行政部门的主管，她叫Romanoff哦不是，是Natasha，她——”  
“我知道的，”may姨了然地点点头，“俄国女人，非常火辣。”  
Ned坐在门边的土豆沙发里捂着嘴笑得直不起身来，然后他立刻被如愿以偿地砸了一块乐高积木。  
“小伙子，如果你解决完你自己的问题……能不能过来帮我看看这个该死的菠萝馅饼？”may姨眉毛扬得高高的，“Ned你也是。”  
“我现在就可以出来帮你解决你的问题，”Peter迅速站起了身，想要证明自己并没有在进行她以为的，某个尴尬的活动，“还有Ned，对吗Ned？”  
但男孩还在无声的大笑，甚至把脸埋进了土豆沙发里。  
“没问题Peter，”may看了看他俩，转过身，“但你必须得洗手，三遍。”  
“may！我没有在——”  
“洗手，Peter，现在立刻去。”姨母拍了拍自己满是面粉的围裙，嘴里念叨着什么离开了门口。  
“你再笑也许我会考虑拆掉你的乐高积木群，Ned，”Peter罕见地凶恶了起来，“我说真的。”

 

尽管是九月份，校长办公室的空调仍然不知疲倦地输送冷气，温度足得让Peter的胳膊上都泛起一阵又一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。他不安地在椅子里动了动，犹豫着该不该先开口，Nick本人倒是毫无顾忌地脱掉了休闲西装，拿起一边的遥控器百无聊赖地调着台，嘴里还哼着Jason marz的最新单曲，丝毫没有要说明目的的倾向。  
Peter在分针指到15的时候终于忍不住开了口，“fury先生，我昨天听Natasha说您有事情要和我商量？”  
Nick看了看他，慢吞吞地从抽屉里拿出一个厚厚的信封，“我觉得你很合适这个项目。”  
Peter接过来，信封里面装了洋洋洒洒几十页花花绿绿的宣传页和一本小册子，信封外面是烫金的图标。  
“全美大学生科技竞赛？”他愣了愣，抬起头想在Nick脸上找到一些端倪，无奈校长依旧紧盯着电视屏幕，像是要把这段新闻背在脑子里一样。Peter只好又低下头去审视那个科技竞赛的条件，“本科三年级以下，以大学为单位选送，每个大学最多报名参加两个大类的比赛……”  
“如你所见，”校长把电视机的音量调低了点，“avenger college的传统优势项目是空气动力学类，这个大类的人选我已经和sam谈妥了，他和Barton先生将代表我们学校参加空气动力学类的比赛，作品目前正在试验阶段。”  
Peter点点头，他想起了之前在stark大厦时偶然听见那两个人嘴里的什么“空气螺旋桨”之类的，顿时对sam有了一些敬佩之情。  
“三年级的学生因为有社会实践，在校时间很短，他们的作品无论是从质量还是创意来说，自然是不适合放到大赛中去角逐比拼，因此参加大赛的三年级生也很少，无论是什么学校，每年科技竞赛的得奖热门都是在二年级生里，”Nick看了看男孩，“sam是二年级预科生，”Peter了然，“但您叫我来……”  
“我想让你报名这次的科技竞赛。”  
“我？”Peter下意识摆了摆手，“可我只是个新生……连预科生都算不上……”  
Nick冲他点点头，“我听说你在stark的课上表现出色。”  
“但那算不上什么……”Peter说着却语塞了，他表现出色是因为什么？其他人太笨了？还是Tony的特殊照顾？无论怎么解释都有些强人所难，于是男孩说完只好紧紧闭上了嘴。  
“stark很少承认别人的长处，”Nick撇了撇嘴，“不然他不会在学校老师里的人际关系搞得一团糟。”  
Peter想要反驳Nick的话，据他所知的那些应邀参加电影马拉松之夜的老师们各个都是学校里的人气教师，但眼下实在不是个好时机，他沉默地低下了头。  
“但stark十分看好你，他认为你很有潜力。”Nick循循善诱，“同样，我也知道你们的秘密小实验。”  
这部分当然不是Tony本人告诉他的了。Nick在心里摇了摇头，但是有什么关系呢，他同样能够达到目的，这就够了。  
男孩有些惊讶地抬起头，Nick继续说道，“不得不说，你的想法是近些年来在这所学校里仿生科技学领域我看见的最靠谱的一个了，非常大胆，也非常具有实用性……上一个我见过的仿生科技学的天才创意还是一个叫安德鲁的男生，不过他最后转学去读了金融实在是太可惜。”  
Peter支支吾吾地打断校长的回忆碎碎念，“可是这其中大部分技术都是由stark先生来完成的……我并没有帮上什么忙……”  
“哦，stark，”Nick扬起眉毛，“我当然知道，就像Barton老师一样，stark将成为你的指导老师，如果你参加的话。”  
Peter的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，全美科技竞赛赛程接近三个月，从设计图纸到实物演示，每一个环节的时间都堪称紧凑，这种安排下导师和学生通常几乎是同吃同住……  
和Tony在一起三个月，而且还是一起工作，这简直像是一道再简单不过的选择题，除了a之外的所有选项都写着“正确答案是a”。有那么几个瞬间，Peter几乎有种冲动要接过手里的宣传册子，站起来和Nick fury表态自己会参加这次的科技竞赛。  
但是他的理智非常煞风景地出现，硬生生打断了他即将张口的决心。  
Nick fury和Tony的关系究竟怎样，他不得而知，但至少在上clint Barton的课时，他没少听对方抱怨过这位铁血手腕的领导，说Nick为了达到目的简直称得上不择手段。  
“这是您和stark先生共同的意思吗？”Peter忽然问道。  
“我还没有和stark取得联系，如果你愿意参加的话，他一定也会乐于帮助你的。”Nick说着，看见男孩眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的神色，而后Peter站起了身。  
“很抱歉校长先生……我知道我能收到这个名额的选拔就应该非常感恩了，但是我不能参加。”  
Nick没有生气，也没有站起身骂他是个不知好歹的小混球，他脸上的表情就好像是早就料到了一样，“我相信你一定有自己的理由？顺便一说，科技竞赛的奖金也十分丰厚。”  
但Peter固执地摇了摇头，“正如我之前说的那样，仿生科技并不是我的功劳，技术部分我甚至没能帮上一点忙，一切都是stark先生在做，然后我在一边观摩而已。我不想借着stark先生的聪明才智为自己获得什么荣誉，那样对他不公平。”  
“Peter啊Peter，”Nick望着他，眼里露出长辈的那种意味深长，“我想铁罐不会介意的。”  
“但我介意。”男孩坚持道，“我不认为我自己一个人有参选竞赛的能力……所以很抱歉校长先生，我不能参加这次比赛。”  
“你确定？”  
Peter缓慢但郑重地点了点头，随即胡乱找了个理由离开了校长室。  
如果是随便其他一个人，也许Peter就不会那么坚决地拒绝这次机会，可那是Tony Stark。  
他穿过长长的走廊时眯起眼睛望向太阳。  
就像仰望太阳一样，和Tony发生的一切对他来说都是不可替代的恩赐，Peter心里不知道为什么有些难过地想道。如果不是现在，如果Nick能够早几天和他说这件事情，他一定会欣喜若狂地答应下来，然后和Tony一起为这场科技盛会做着忙碌的准备。  
可惜他意识到了自己无论如何也不能够给那个人添麻烦，仿生科技最初是他想要创造和Tony相处的一个可笑的、卑劣的藉口，Tony明明看穿了他，却体贴地从未多说什么，哪怕在开会间隙还和自己视频通话谈论试验的细节。  
而他，Peter parker，在和对方谈论的过程中却无数次地将注意力放在那个人的脸上。  
这是一种多么肤浅又可笑的情感啊，Peter停了下来，阳光晒在脸上已经开始有些发热，他却固执地朝着那个方向没有动弹。就算是再温柔的人，也会有厌烦的这一天吧。  
如今Nick甚至要他利用stark先生的这种温柔，来为Peter自己的人生履历里增添光彩的一笔，虽然男孩本人也知道Tony基本上是不会介意的，可正如他自己说的那样，他的确介意。  
“也许我的感情并不珍贵，但起码它不虚伪。”  
男孩小声地冲着天空说着，然后他有些失落地微笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

临近周末，肯尼迪国际机场的人群比工作日的时候几乎翻了一番，说着各种语言的各色人种在宽敞明亮的大厅里来回走动，不过这些人虽然鱼龙混杂，Natasha还是一眼就看见了她要找的那位。  
“Bruce博士！这里！”  
一个在光鲜亮丽的人群里显得有些邋里邋遢的中年男人推了推灰色的眼镜，眯起眼睛辨认了几秒钟才露出一个礼貌的笑容，“Romanoff？”  
Natasha耸耸肩朝他走近了点，“fury校长让我在这里接你，南非的假期过得怎么样？”  
Bruce指着自己古铜色的皮肤咧开嘴笑了，“如你所见，充满了野性。”  
“不过恐怕你没多少时间休整了，”女行政主管行色匆匆地带着他穿过机场大厅，语速不停地说道，“校长有一个任务要交给你。”  
“我就知道，”Bruce好脾气地扬起了眉毛，“说吧，怎么了？”  
“实际上这个事情本来应该早就告诉你，但是实在是联系不上，所以只好在这几天让你做出决定，”Natasha走近停在路边的车，顺势从副驾驶座位上拿起一沓资料，“我们发现一个非常有天赋的学生，Nick想要他参加科技竞赛的新单元。”  
“Peter parker？”Bruce掀开第一页，一个褐发笑容腼腆的男孩的照片跃入眼帘，“一年级生？”  
“具体情况我在路上告诉你，”Natasha熟练地发动车子，“直接送你去stark大厦没问题吧？”  
“stark大厦？我以为我们应该去学校……”Bruce皱着眉，不过雷厉风行的女人显然没有理会他那点小小的疑问，跑车像离弦的箭一样冲了出去，留下巨大的轰鸣声。  
“你的意思是，这个孩子拒绝参加比赛？”Bruce摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，连续十几个小时不停的转机让他有些头昏脑涨，“我相信Nick不是让我去当保姆游说那孩子的，我干不了这个。”  
“但是你可以说服stark，”Natasha利落地加速超过了两辆卡车，在换挡的空隙信誓旦旦地说道，“一旦stark愿意去，那孩子一准会同意的。”  
“Nick什么时候可以尊重一下别人的意愿？”Bruce有些不满地把Peter的资料放在一边，“Peter不愿意参加，就不要参加好了。”  
“我觉得你一定还没有看过他的设计草图，”Natasha一个眼神都懒得分给他，“仿生科技可不是什么常见的研究课题不是么。”  
“可是这上面写着parker先生的研究方向是机械动力学，我不知道他为什……我的天呐……”Bruce向后翻了几页，然后Natasha满意地听见了他的赞叹声。  
“Nick看好他不是没有道理的，虽然他本人认为这些都是stark的功劳。”  
“stark？Tony也参与这件事了？”  
“事实上，这是他和Peter两个人研究了小半个学期的成果。”  
“哇哦，”Bruce狐疑地又仔细看了看草图，才在纸张影印的角落里看见了“Peter parker&Tony stark”的字样，“我是否应该担心一下下学期Tony会把我的课抢了？”他这么说着却呵呵的笑了起来。  
“完全不必担心，”Natasha冲着后视镜里被超车的司机做了个鬼脸，“他连汉默的课都不想代。”  
“话说回来，这的确是我在安德鲁之后见过最靠谱的设计思路，”Bruce反复端详着薄薄的几页纸，“虽说许多计算路径一看就是Tony的风格，但是整体的风格和切入点都选得非常妥当，空气阻力的解决也极富个人特点——”  
“我对你们男孩的那一套并不感兴趣，”Natasha及时打断了他，“所以你也觉得这是一个好发明不是吗？”  
“足够拿到科技竞赛新单元的特等奖了。”Bruce少有地笃定。  
“那就劳驾您挪动一下您的屁股，走进stark大厦告诉Tony stark这个项目没了他不行，”Natasha猛踩刹车，跑车在满满当当的停车场一个漂亮的甩尾直接停进了狭小的车位，“当然，你也是这个项目的导师。”  
“我？我只是——”博士被惯性带得一头撞在窗户上，停车以后他茫然地整理了一下衣领想要拒绝，但Natasha简单粗暴地打断了他，“这也是Nick火急火燎把你找回来的另一个原因，生物科技领域stark毕竟是个外行，如果想要在试验运行的最终阶段拿到第一名，少不了你的帮忙。”  
不等Bruce再说什么，车门就被女人摁下按钮缓缓打开，阳光里stark大厦的标识在广场上反射洒下一片耀眼的金光。  
“见鬼的Tony，”男人一边说着一边摇着头笑了，“现在惹麻烦都惹到我的专业来了。”  
“但你该死的还是决定揽下这件事不是么？”Natasha轻松地调侃道。  
“谁让我是Tony的朋友呢。”

 

“Peter——”  
“Michelle，我有权保持沉默。”  
“可是我是想——”  
“你可以直接去问Ned，说真的，他比我本人都知道的多多了，”男孩一边收拾着书包，一边对着视频那头的女孩坚决地说，“关于stark先生我不会再透露一个字儿！绝不！”  
“好吧，”Michelle翻了个白眼，“我只是好心来提醒你看看新闻，flash惹祸了。”  
“他不是一向都喜欢出风头吗，这次他如愿以偿了？”Peter不以为意。  
“实际上……”一向说话干脆的好友此刻显得有些尴尬，“是关于你的，还有Tony Stark。”  
“whaaaat？stark先生和我？”男孩几乎一蹦三尺高，“flash？他不是、他不是不知道吗？！”  
“呃……我可以解释伙计，”视频那头Ned的声音弱弱地响起，“一切都是老师的锅！谁也没想到他嘴快要和flash说这种事情！”  
“flash做了什么？！”Peter几乎是在用喊的，惹得室友在门外都有些担心地拍了拍门，以为他遭受到了什么折磨。  
“你知道的吧……他有个在新闻社工作的亲戚……”Ned尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“听我说，这完全是个误会！我们没有想要公布出去的意思！”  
“新闻社？公布？！”Peter眼睛都快瞪出来了，他从视频通话页面退出，然后在程序后台搜索了Tony Stark。最新的新闻仿佛一盆冷水，从他的头顶毫不留情地浇了下来。  
“哥们儿……不知道你看不看得到……不过你这会儿的表情就像要杀人……”Michelle简洁地评价道。  
“恋上未成年？Tony Stark终于要对未成年人下手了吗？”Peter一字一顿地把新闻小标题念出来，“这是Flash干的？”  
“我、我们发现的时候也非常震惊……但……Peter！Peter！”  
男孩不由分说地退出了视频聊天，他第一反应是给Tony发信息核实整件事情，但连着按错几次Peter才发现自己的手指正在不由自主地发着抖。  
“您拨打的用户正在通话中……”  
“您拨打的用户正在通话中……”  
“您拨打的用户……”  
Peter攥着拳头在屋子里走来走去，如同热锅上的蚂蚁，“pepper小姐……pepper小姐的电话！”  
上次tony咖啡因中毒以后，那位秘书小姐就把自己的电话号码半强制性留在了Peter这里，说是如果Tony出现了什么问题好让Peter及时通知她，现在看来她的确是一个未卜先知的睿智女人。  
男孩在山一般的纸张和资料里来回翻找，最终在抽屉的夹缝里发现了那张皱巴巴的名片，“pepper小姐的电话……”  
他看着已经输入好的号码陷入了犹豫。  
如果Tony对他很失望怎么办？现在他不仅没成为一个令人骄傲的门徒，反倒给tony添了这么大的麻烦，那些新闻下面的评论他光是扫了一眼就觉得内心要被愧疚感湮没，Peter本想要回复他们澄清自己和tony之间什么也没有，但又害怕事情会越演越糟，只好红着眼圈把社交账号统统都锁了起来。  
哪怕是tony骂我一顿也可以，只要别让他对我失望……  
一个无神论的少年在这一刻由衷祈祷，如果有神明，或者是恶魔，无论付出什么代价，他都想要把整件事情恢复原状。  
甚至恢复到他不曾进入Tony生活里的那种状态也好过现在。  
“Peter？！谢天谢地你终于打电话给我了！”电话很快就接通了，那头的pepper语速极快，如同连珠炮一样不给Peter任何喘息的机会，“Tony和你在一起吗？”  
“什么？”这下轮到男孩迷惑不解了，“我……我在学校啊。”  
“我知道，”pepper不耐烦的说，“问题是，我打不通tony的电话，办公室也没有人！”  
“stark先生知、知道那个新闻吗？”Peter紧张地问道。  
“他不太关注自己的新闻，”pepper那头夹杂着许多人快速说话的声音，听起来很像是在会议室里，“听着，如果有人去找你——”  
“我什么也不会说的。”Peter立刻做出了保证，“我对整件事情非常抱歉，我没想到——”  
“现在没有时间道歉了，我已经联系了几家新闻网让他们撤下来这些消息，”pepper快速地说道，“另外……你没有和Tony在一起吧？……我是说，有那种关系。”  
“当然没有！”Peter急忙否认，“而且我下个星期就成年了！”  
“我都不知道这算不算是个好消息，”女秘书干巴巴地说道，“等我联系到Tony以后我会和他——”  
“pepper 小姐……求求您，”Peter艰难地咽了口口水，才把心里最深处的担忧顺利地说了出来，“我真的不想让stark先生因为这个讨厌我……”  
电话那头短暂地沉默了几秒钟。  
“他不会的，Peter，”pepper用一种罕见的，轻柔的语调安慰道，“tony从不是一个因为外界的评价而打乱自己节奏的人……他只过他想过的人生。”  
男孩挂断电话以后看着手机没有编辑完成的短信，收信人一栏依旧是“Stark先生”。他沮丧地低下了头，按着删除键把那些语无伦次的道歉消除得一干二净。

 

和Bruce在一起的最大好处是，对方从来不会多问你什么冒犯的问题，而且非常好脾气。  
当然，对于好脾气，tony觉得他在这一点上有着更多的认识，毕竟他是见过bruce发脾气的模样，说实在话，挺可怕的。  
所以他窝在对方破旧的沙发椅里时，破天荒没有抱怨什么，只是嘀咕了一句速溶咖啡真难喝。  
“这是我家里现在唯一能拿来款待你的东西了，”Bruce把沙发上落了灰的杂乱期刊扔到了角落里，给自己腾出了一小块坐的地方，“你得体谅我三个小时前还在南太平洋上飞过，然后现在又不得不来替你收拾烂摊子的工作。”  
“嘿！这可不是烂摊子！”tony不满道，“你自己也认为那个仿生服的设计棒呆了！”  
“但是那孩子拒绝了Nick Fury的邀请。”  
“什么？”Tony眯起眼睛，他也是二十分钟前从Bruce嘴里才知道Peter被选中参加全美科技竞赛的事情——说实话，这是他从学校回来，在实验室又呆了一个通宵，最后被好友从实验室里揪出来之后听到的最好的消息，但他显然没料到这个，“Peter拒绝了？”  
“nat没有详细和我说明，你有什么头绪吗？”  
“我？”Tony正想要说几句俏皮话来敷衍过去，然后像是想起了什么似的，“我完全不知道。”他的脸色微微阴沉了下来，生硬地说道。  
难道Peter周一旷课就是为了研究仿生科技？又或者是知道要和他一起共事觉得尴尬干脆就推掉了？他绝不承认心里立刻对他们共同的课题起了一点厌烦的情绪，连带着Bruce都显得有点面目可憎。  
“Nick说要你和我来当Peter的指导老师，”bruce不知道他在想什么，只好硬着头皮说了下去，“说实在的，你知道我很讨厌那些抛头露面的场合，尤其是和你这样的自带媒体热门的家伙一起出现。”  
往常Tony都会得意洋洋地针对自己的新闻热度做一番炫耀，但此刻他却一反常态，“我？担任指导教师？”  
“没错，”Bruce点点头，“也许Parker先生也是因为你没有答应才拒绝了邀请。”  
说者无意，听的人心里却被搅和得翻天覆地。因为他？  
Tony第一个反应是否定这种完全荒谬的猜测，但下一刻他又意识到这种猜测实在是像一块涂满了蜜饯的甜甜圈一样难以抗拒。  
也许年轻人总会因为一些奇怪的原因而作出决定。他心里那个不怀好意的声音又一次响起，Peter喜欢你，你也不是对他完全没感觉的对吗？  
“也许他就是因为知道我要当指导老师才不愿意申请的。”Tony下意识反驳，Bruce以为他在说自己担任导师的事情，长叹了一口气，“Tony，我知道你怕麻烦，但是这的确是个好发明，对Peter本人而言也是一次极好的锻炼机会，如果顺利的话他甚至可以修到双学位毕业！”  
这是个双赢不是吗？那个不怀好意的声音继续说道，你利用Peter的喜爱让他获得更好的机会和教育，而且你知道的，他根本没办法拒绝你。  
“但这太卑鄙了。”  
“什么？”Bruce以为Tony在指责自己，有些惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。  
“不是说你，伙计……我的意思是，我也觉得这是个很不错的选择，只是校方会允许他有两位指导教师吗？”  
好友看了看他，“所以你刚才听我说话的时候又跑神了是吗？我记得我说了我不想出现在这种比赛的名单里，所以指导教师是你，Tony，我只是在你们需要的时候提供一点理论指导。”  
这回轮到小胡子男人愣住了，“bruce，真抱歉搞砸了你的假期。”他带着笑意冲对方挑挑眉，眼里却没有丝毫愧疚。  
“得了吧，你知道我很久没碰见让我激动的课题了。”  
“我向你保证，Peter不会半途而废跑去哈佛大学念商学院的。”Stark冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
“你同意了就好，”Bruce看了看表，“你是不是该去公司开会了？”  
“我觉得我更应该先睡一觉，”Tony打了个哈欠，“然后再去。”  
“你应该先睡一觉然后去Parker先生那，说服他报名参加比赛，”Bruce双臂交叉瞪着一脸悠哉的好友，“还有三天就截止了。”  
“好吧Brucy保姆，”Tony揉了揉困顿的脸，“Jarvis，帮我记在待办事项里。”  
然而博士的房间里一片寂静。  
“Jarvis？”  
“你是不是忘带手机了。”Bruce看了看他，男人还穿着在实验室里油兮兮的T恤衫和松松垮垮的运动裤，的确不像是带了手机的样子。  
“见鬼，”Tony做了个鬼脸，“所以劳驾你给我的助理pepper打个电话，告诉她我没有被神秘恐怖组织绑架，只是在许久不见的老友家睡着了。”  
Bruce看着说完就歪在沙发里打起了小呼噜的Tony，半是无奈地摇了摇头。  
“所以每次都是我收拾烂摊子。”  
博士心里苦。

 

“您所拨打的用户正在通话中……”  
Steve捏着手机的那只手几乎快把屏幕摁碎了，说实在话，他不知道自己到底想要质问tony哪一个问题，自从昨天从咖啡厅出来以后，一切都像毛线团一样缠绕在一起，乱糟糟地在脑子里分不清个头绪。  
“您所拨打的用户正在通话中……”  
“该死！”一向礼貌的教授忍不住骂了句脏话，退出了呼叫界面，手机上显示着今日的头版头条。  
被放大的是一张模糊不清的跟拍图，像素极低但能够分辨得出带着墨镜的男人和一个穿连帽衫的男孩一起坐上了一辆银灰色的奥迪。  
然而让他最为光火的并不是有关Tony和Peter的绯闻，他的目光落在电脑旁边的一只银色的U盘上，踌躇着又一次伸出了手。  
里面的内容他已经在昨天晚上听过很多次了，但Steve还是忍不住点开了播放。  
“我没有反对说avenger college改制转为公立，事实上，和政府合作的确在某些方面是存在不少好处的，至少在座的各位有些比我更清楚不过了……”  
来自Tony Stark的声音一如既往地自信又张扬，说的话却让Steve不由得怒火中烧。  
他必须让Tony解释清楚。

 

十五小时前。  
Steve喝空了自己的那杯咖啡，满怀歉意地看着侍者收走了对面那杯几乎没怎么动过的热饮，掏出打算和Bucky商量一下之后应该如何缓和和Tony之间的关系。  
毕竟当初的确是Bucky的失误在先，尽管Tony一副毫不在意的模样，但Steve知道他始终对这段往事充满了芥蒂。  
就好像他即将挑破一个结痂已久的伤疤，让那些早就长好的新肉重新暴露在光天化日之下，而这一切只是为了让Steve自己的良心过得去。  
他由衷地因为自己想要重拾和Tony的浪漫关系而自私地提起往事的行为而感到愧疚。可另一方面，Natasha说的对，如果不这么做，他和Tony之间永远也无法重新开始。  
“抱歉，这个座位还有人吗？”  
Steve抬起头，一个相貌平平的年轻男人抱着笔记本电脑站在他面前，探究地看着他。  
“没有，”Steve站起身，“事实上我也准备离开。”  
“嘿你是Steve Rogers吗？”对方像突然认出他一样，兴奋地抓住了Steve的袖子。  
“是我。”  
“我非常喜欢看你的书！”年轻男人激动的手舞足蹈，“我真没想到能在学校附近看见你！”  
“你过奖了。”  
“实际上我就是受你影响才选修了美国战争史！”男人大方的伸出手，颇有要和他促膝长谈的架势，“我叫zemo。”  
“你好，Rogers。”Steve只好又坐下来，对方将笔记本充着电放在桌子边，紧紧盯着他，“cap，我没想到你最后会选择在avenger教书。”  
“这里很好，一个经历了太多战争的老兵需要一个像家一样温暖的地方。”Steve微笑着回答他。  
“如果真像你说的那样就好了，”zemo勉强地笑了笑，“我听说政府决定将avenger college变成公立大学的附属……我在五角大楼里可有些好朋友。”对方说完冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
“是吗？”Steve微微一愣，“一切要听学校董事会的安排，我只是一个老师罢了。”  
Zemo惋惜地看了看他，“校董会不过是被Tony Stark牵着鼻子走的一群老不死，真正有话语权的人总喜欢隐藏在幕后。”  
“Tony？”Steve为熟悉的名字而一阵心悸，“但Tony说他是反对公立制的。”  
Zemo扬起了眉毛，“他还说自己唯一的底线是不和未成年人约会呢。”见Steve一脸迷惑，他拿起手里的手机冲Steve闪了闪，“我认识的媒体朋友都在连夜加班赶制明天的头版头条，‘对自己学生下手的Stark教授’……他说的话有一句是可以相信的吗？”  
Steve有些警惕地看着他，“你想说什么？”  
年轻男人推了推眼镜，“没什么……我只是不想让我的偶像被一个这样的商人牵着鼻子走，你是一个富有才华和正义感的人，Rogers先生，你不该和他们同流合污。”  
“我相信Tony，”Steve严肃地站起身，“如果你也是其他报社或者新闻网派来想要从我嘴里套出什么的卧底的话，那我们之间就没什么好谈的了。”  
他站起身打定主意要离开这里，Zemo眼疾手快地拉住了他，“好吧，是我不好，”对方爽快地道了歉，“也许该走的人是我。”  
Steve阴沉地看着他重新收拾起自己的东西。  
他向Tony保证过，自己绝不会像十年前那样轻易地相信什么人的话，而不是选择信任Tony本人。  
Zemo眨眼间就消失在了熙熙攘攘的街头，Steve沉重地呼出一口气，随即发现了对方遗忘在桌角的东西。  
一只银色的U盘。


	10. Chapter 10

时间很快到了周五。  
Peter的日子并没有随着头版头条的撤下而变得好过多少，除了Sam和Gwen，其余的学生望着他的神情都像是看待一只鼻涕虫一样，还有一部分人（男生女生都有）开始致力于朝他的柜子里塞恐吓信和各种各样刻薄的小纸条儿。  
“别理他们，”gwen皱着眉头帮Peter把柜子里的那些纸屑抖落干净，“那些只不过是——”  
“喜欢stark先生的粉丝罢了，我知道的。”Peter兴致缺缺地把一张写着“无耻之徒”的便签纸黏在自己的柜子门上，“我气愤的是为什么媒体总要把stark先生说的那么坏，这对他不公平。”  
gwen犹豫地顿住了，“也许因为大家都觉得你们之间是真的存在什么？毕竟都知道的这学期你们走得很近。”  
“什么？不！我……那只是我单方面想要……想要靠近stark先生而已，”Peter垂头丧气地背好了书包，“而stark先生是个非常温柔亲切的人，没有因此而疏远我罢了。”  
女孩看了看他的侧脸，小心地问道，“所以……你是真的喜欢Tony Stark？”  
“现在说这些都没用了，gwen，”Peter扯了扯书包带子，“你下周六晚上能来吗？我是说，我的生日聚会。”  
“当然，”gwen冲他友好地微笑了，“我记得你说你的朋友都嘲笑你放弃了MIT？”  
“是，不过……我觉得他们可能不会来看我。”Peter内心腹诽，毕竟篓子是从那一群人那里捅出来的，至少他可以确定，这辈子他都不怎么想见到Flash了。  
“不管怎么样，如果他们来，我和sam会让他们知道你当初选择这里并不是脑子进水，”女孩跃跃欲试，“我们很强的不是嘛？”  
“毫无疑问。”Peter总算露出一个真心实意的笑容来。  
女孩冲他挥挥手坐上了自己家里的车，Peter目送她离开了学校的大门，转头朝地铁站的方向走去，没走出多远手机里传来了来自harry osborn的视频邀请。  
“Peter parker！”画面辅一清晰，harry那张放大的俊脸就怒目圆睁，“你都做了些什么？”  
“我发誓我什么也没干……”  
“不过我得说，伙计你可真不赖，”harry离摄像头远了点，惬意地拿着一只装满了金黄色酒液的玻璃杯，“stark公司的股价这几天连着跌停，我父亲最近都是哼着歌回家的。”  
“哦Harry……”Peter愁眉苦脸地站在了地铁站里，“你再调侃我也许我真的要跳轨自杀了。”  
“逃避问题可一点用也没有，”Harry扬起眉毛，“所以你见到stark本人了吗？”  
“没有，除了周三的时候和他的秘书pepper小姐打电话说了一下关于新闻的事情……我猜stark先生肯定是不想见我了。”  
“嘿！慢着慢着……你什么时候这么没自信了？”  
“我一直都没什么自信的好吗？”Peter无奈地看了看视频那头的好友，“我又不是你。”  
“你觉得stark会看上一个自己都看不上自己的小男孩吗？”Harry一针见血地说道，“虽说我不觉得你和stark在一起会是什么好事儿，但说真的，你该多有一些自信，别像个多愁善感的小姑娘似的。”  
“我可不是小姑娘！”Peter抗议道，走进车厢的时候下意识压低了声音，“你又没主动喜欢过谁你当然不知道了……”  
“好吧好吧，是我什么都不懂了，”harry双手投降，“那些媒体，你大可不用管他们知道吗？他们就像一群苍蝇，随时等着被击倒致死的猎物，然后围在一边嗡嗡乱响。”  
“我已经充分领略过了……所以我才担心，不知道stark先生会面临什么样的——”  
“三句话不离你的绯闻男友了哈？”harry受不了地翻了个白眼，“我觉得你的当务之急是和aunt may解释一下究竟是怎么回事。”  
“may姨已经问过我了，但她坚信是那些无良的媒体在造谣，”Peter说起这个有些哭笑不得，“因为她觉得我是个直得不能再直的家伙……”  
和Harry聊了一路，像从前那样熟悉的谈话方式让Peter觉得沉重的情绪就像热气球一样随着缰绳的解开而被放飞到了纽约市的上空，无论是什么情况，总得一个一个解决不是么，更何况，他还没有亲耳听到Tony对他说——  
“Peter，下午好。”  
男孩看了看手里的钥匙和推开的房门，又看了看坐在沙发上的Tony Stark本人，然后嘭的一声把自己又关在了外面。  
一定是我打开的方式不对。  
Peter还没做好思想准备，门就又一次被打开了，这一次从里面露出了aunt may和pepper两个女人的脸，“Peter？”  
“好的aunt may。”男孩深吸了一口气，抓紧了自己的书包带子。

 

“来自Rogers先生的语音留言两则。”  
“播放，jarvis。”  
Steve的声音立刻在车子里响起，”Tony，我需要和你谈谈，一个奇怪的男人和我说了一些事情，我觉得我应该告诉你，以免他对你做出什么不好的事情来——”  
“播放下一条。”  
“Tony，你为什么不接电话？还有，Peter的事情到底是怎么搞的？PTA完全可以以这个为借口解雇——”  
小胡子男人响亮地咂了咂舌，伸手将音量关闭。  
“Tony，你不能一直躲着Rogers先生，”pepper忧心忡忡地说道，她正坐在tony的副驾驶左右环顾有没有疑似狗仔队的人跟来，“而且你也不应该在这个时候再来parker先生的家里！”  
“我只是，任务，”Tony一时语塞，“Bruce交给我的任务，家访。”  
“你明明知道我们经不起再一波的舆论攻击了！”女助理把starkpad怒气冲冲地伸到了他的鼻子下面，“股价已经连续跌停两天，董事会正在想着怎么把你从总裁的位子上踢下来！”  
“那就让他们试试，”Tony满不在乎地把车子停在路边，“我不介意那些老家伙们撅着屁股跟在我后面为我收拾烂摊子。”  
“你考虑过Peter没有？”  
Tony的动作顿住了，然后他扭过头直视着女助理，“Peter怎么了？”  
“他现在经常被各种娱乐小报的记者偷拍，说真的，你忍心看着一个孩子变成这个样子吗？”pepper看见对方焦糖色的眼睛里犹豫了几秒钟，再接再厉道，“我记得你想要让这个孩子变成出类拔萃的人。”  
“我一直都是这么认为的。”Tony冷静地将车熄火，拔掉了钥匙，“我只是作为指导老师，来提醒他要按时递交科技竞赛的申请表而已。”  
他不等pepper再说什么，打开车门扬长而去，光明正大仿佛是在这个公寓楼里的住户似的。pepper看着他一如既往（欠揍）的背影，挫败地叹了口气，跟了上去。  
事实上只有Tony知道，他并没有表现得那么冷静和不为所动。他从16岁交往第一个女朋友开始就被娱乐杂志盯上，每换一个伴侣都好像能养活那些狗仔队大半年，十几年来他一直认为自己在面对这种情况时可以足够淡定地放出一套公关说辞。但当pepper提出要在周六召开记者发布会的时候，Tony却罕见地犹豫了。  
他当然知道交往，或者被传交往一个不那么适当的对象（按pepper和董事会的话说，对stark工业公司的股价会造成负面影响的对象）意味着要在发布会上面不改色地否认掉这些事情，他也知道无论他和Peter之间有没有什么，如今否认当然是对双方最好的选择，甚至于说，没有别的选择——天杀的那个男孩居然还没有成年。  
可Tony说不出口，即使是对着pepper否认自己和Peter之间什么也没有，都已经让他的心脏紧紧地缩成了一小团，真奇怪，他以前从不觉得自己的心脏会这样的变化。  
更不用说在电视媒体上说“我和Peter parker什么暧昧关系也没有”，几乎不需要任何想象，他都能预见到男孩听见这话一双湿漉漉又充满了失落的眼睛。  
Tony受不了这个。他本人可以毫无顾忌地生活，不代表每一个人都可以，尤其是一个手无任何权力现在还只能任人搓扁揉圆的未成年男孩儿。  
他以少有的耐心向沉着脸接待他的may解释了之前新闻里的事情，然后对方表示Peter下周六原本想要邀请Tony来他的生日聚会，Tony本想一口答应，但越过aunt may的肩膀看见pepper气势汹汹的眼神（他敢保证如果他答应了，pepper出了这个门就能把他撕成碎片）Tony只好抱歉地表示自己下周六还有一个发布会需要出席。  
在Tony和pepper吃掉第二个硌牙的蔓越莓饼干之后，男孩总算回到了皇后区的这所公寓。但Peter显然不知道他的姨母已经在无意间出卖了他的小秘密，也不知道为什么Tony会带着助理一同出现在他家，尤其是在这么一个敏感而尴尬的时期。  
“我需要……出去买一些洗漱用品，也许之后Peter的朋友们会在这里过夜，”may姨看出两个人之间有些不自在，笑了笑抓起了钥匙，“pepper小姐您——”  
“我等下有一个电话会议，”女助理会意，拿起手机和may一起出了门。

 

“嘿stark先生。”  
Peter在pepper把门关上之后，踌躇着开了口。他手里的电脑主板有些烫手，但男孩无知无觉地抱着，就像是抱住了最后一根救命稻草。  
“Peter，这周过得怎么样。”Tony想要露出一个轻松又无所谓的笑容，但那笑容只维持了几秒钟他就挫败地叹了口气，“好吧你不用顾忌，直接朝我抱怨吧。”  
男孩有些惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，“我……我才是应该道歉的那个……”  
Tony扬起眉，“为什么？”  
“因为……这件事情一开始就是我的朋友……我不小心说出去的。”Peter低下了头，沮丧地盯着地毯上一块小小的污渍。  
“但是对方显然并不是现在才发现，”Tony耸耸肩，“至少这学期我第一次请你出去吃晚饭的时候就被人拍到了。”  
“什么？我……我发誓我不知道……”Peter抬起头想要辩解，但是Tony只是走近他，宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们应该为我的新闻价值喝彩，”他不无讽刺地笑道，“我养活了至少纽约市半个狗仔队。”  
Peter的全身神经仿佛都集中在了肩膀，Tony的手没有离开，就像是要向他传递什么讯息一样一直搭在他的连帽衫外面。  
“你不用感到自责，Peter，”Tony顿了顿，然后像是下定了决心，“是我给你添麻烦了。”  
惹祸精Tony Stark。他在心里轻轻地咒骂自己。但随即这种咒骂停止在男孩抬起的那双湿漉漉的眼睛里，“不是的stark先生……我如果没有和Ned说……Ned就是我那个高中的好朋友他……无所谓了，如果不是我说出去，flash也不会，flash就是那个向新闻社，啊总之，我不应该——”  
男孩语无伦次的道歉被湮没在迎面而来的一个拥抱里，Tony的怀抱并不宽厚，甚至没有他本人预料的那种长辈般的抚慰感，但Peter仍旧在混合着须后水气味的衣料里抓紧了对方的后背，然后感受到肩膀传来了Tony下颌有些生硬的触感。  
Tony也同样在紧张着，不安着，甚至像他一样满怀愧疚。  
Peter为这种相似性而愉悦地颤栗。他努力将肩膀放平，希望可以带给Tony一些安慰。  
“对不起，Peter/stark先生。”  
他们互相给了彼此一个满含着歉意的拥抱，同时在对方的耳边轻轻地说道。

 

pepper解决掉这几天不知道第几个电话会议，总算敲定了发布会将在下周六举行，推开门的时候看见Tony和Peter正规规矩矩地坐在沙发的两个角，两个人的手里都无意识地滑动着手机屏幕。  
“咳，”她翻了个白眼，“Tony，你要说的事情说了吗？”  
小胡子男人显然吃了一惊，然后想起了什么，慌慌张张地从沙发的手提袋里拿出一个信封，“Peter，Nick和我说了关于全美科技竞赛的事情，当然，还有你拒绝的理由。”  
Peter从几分钟前离开那个拥抱之后就大脑一片空白，硬是反应了几秒才想起伸手去接，“我……我是认真的，stark先生。”  
“你过于谦虚了，”Tony看了看他，犹豫了几秒继续说道，“有时候谦虚的确是件好事儿，但说实在的，你应该更加有自信一点，这是你的创意不是吗？如果不是你喊住我，我这辈子也不愿意去采集非洲树蛙的粘液然后把它和机械动力联系在一起。”  
Peter不可置信地接过申请表，Tony冲他友善地微笑着，就像一个真正的良师益友一样肯定了他的创意。他从不知道被人肯定是如此令人感动，还好眼眶依然干燥，没有在Tony面前失态地掉下眼泪来。  
“你不想看看那群整天和树蛙为伍的生物科技学的怪人们，被两个研究机械动力学的人打败的时候那副表情么？”Tony冲他眨了眨眼，“我还蛮期待的。”  
Peter看了看时隔几天又一次重回到自己手里的那份小册子，惊喜之余理智仍旧萦绕不散，“但是我们之前的环节有一些难以跨越的障碍……现在再开始学生物科技是不是有点晚了？”  
他那迷人的教授有些苦恼地挠了挠自己的鼻尖，“你有这个毅力当然好，只不过遗憾的是，我们有了新帮手……我之前和你说过的Bruce博士回来了，他很乐意向我们提供帮助。”  
Peter不知道他还有什么理由拒绝Tony，又或者是，他压根就不可能拒绝Tony。  
“鉴于你就算旷课也要研究这个课题的精神，我觉得我们一定能取得一个好成绩。”Tony站起身，和pepper互相交换了眼色。  
“等等stark先生……旷课？”Peter敏感地抓住了其中的一个词，“我没有旷课。”  
“你当然有，别想抵赖睡衣宝宝，”Tony说起这个有些小小的皱眉，“不过没关系我很理解——”  
“不不不stark先生，”这回轮到Peter皱眉了，“我给您发了短信说周一要去接Ned的，您忘了吗？”  
“你的短信我都让jarvis念给我听了，休想抵赖，你这个滑头的家伙。”  
“sir，我在您的命令下删除了parker先生的26条短信，其中已读25条。”蓝牙耳机里传来了jarvis不咸不淡的提示，Tony的得意脸有些微妙地僵住了。  
“还有一条？”  
“您当时说不用看了全部删除。”  
中年男人沉默了几秒，然后重新露出一个有点心虚的笑容，“没错睡衣宝宝，我想起来了，没错。”  
“您错怪了parker先生，还害他失去了超级英雄奖学金，sir。”  
Tony由衷地庆幸自己没有把jarvis设置为功放模式，他磕磕巴巴飞也似地和男孩告别，然后在发动车子的轰鸣声里小声威胁自己的人工智能，“jar，你应该还记得我说过要把你捐出去的话吧？”  
“这一段我已经从您的待办事项里删除了。”jarvis丝毫不为所动，“如果您感兴趣的话，我会把您和parker先生的短信记录全部恢复。”  
“你应该把‘将jarvis捐给社区大学’列为最优先项，”Tony在pepper见怪不怪的目光里飞速启动了汽车，“如果我没记错，我之后是不是要去学校？”  
“六点校董事有一个晚餐会，”pepper看了看表，“抄近路我们大概十分钟就能到，还能让你换件衣服。”  
“我就穿这个挺好的，”Tony扯了扯身上黑色的棉质T恤，“反正家长委员会的那群人又不会因为我穿的是高定就对我和颜悦色。”  
“你如果还想继续和Peter一起参加竞赛，你就得对家长委员会的人客气些，”pepper忧虑地握紧了安全带，“就像Steve说的那样，他们完全可以解雇你。”  
“校董会那群等着数钱的老头子不会让他们这么做的，”Tony冷静地说道，“就像那些抛了股票的人最终还是会认命地以更高的价格买回来一样。他们离不开我，美国离不开Stark工业。”  
pepper看着她上司狂妄的侧脸，不止一次地想这个人的自信究竟是成就了他，还是毁了他。十分钟前从他嘴里说出来“谦虚是件好事儿”的时候，pepper真想由衷地冲老板的背后翻一个巨大的白眼。

 

晚餐会从某种程度上进行得很顺利。  
Natasha在学校门口等待，她代替了pepper的位置（或者说像个家长一样从pepper手里接过了Tony），一边轻柔地挽着Tony的手一边朝他耳语。  
“所以Steve已经知道了？”Tony从托盘里拿走一杯香槟，毫不意外地扬起了眉毛。  
“他只是来旁敲侧击地问了问，我没有多说。”Natasha微微叹了口气，“你们俩到底……还有Peter Parker……”  
作为一个旁观者她都替Tony觉得烦乱，但当事人却毫无自觉，还自我感觉良好地耸了耸肩，“和Peter无关，我和cap的事情是我们之间的老矛盾了。我不指望着能顺利解决。”  
“可你看起来并不担心。”  
“因为我不再喜欢他了，”Tony说着微微翻了个白眼，“他信任或者不信任我，对我来说已经没有任何意义了。”  
“看起来你似乎心有所属。”  
Tony警惕地扭头，Natasha美艳的脸上露出一个揶揄的笑容。  
“我不喜欢他不代表我就一定喜欢上了其他的人。”他大声地宣布。  
“是嘛，”Natasha不以为然，“之前clint还问我认不认识什么睡衣宝宝。”  
Tony那副老成的模样一瞬间泄了气，“该死的clint，”他低声诅咒道，“那只是一个代号。”  
“可爱又亲昵的代号，”Natasha一语中的，“至少我不会管clint喊宝宝。”  
“那是因为Peter还是个孩子！”  
“原来是Peter啊，”Natasha故意说道，然后看到Stark总裁难得一见的窘迫神情，“看来你们进行得很愉快。”  
“什么？没有！”Tony气呼呼地闭上了嘴，决定不再和这个仿佛特工一样的女人多说一句话。  
“Stark先生，没想到您百忙之中还能抽空参加校董事的晚餐会，”说话的是个如同鹰隼一样的男人，他锐利的目光紧紧地盯着Tony，“实在是让我们非常惊讶。”  
Natasha望了望男人，识趣地走到一边，不时朝Tony投来担忧的目光。  
“我一向喜欢热闹的地方，”Tony收起手里的酒杯，“不知道您有什么事情吗？”  
“PTA的成员们决定集体弹劾你，Tony Stark，”对方压低了嗓音，恶狠狠地低下头，鼻尖几乎要碰到Tony的鼻子，“你简直是在给学校抹黑！”  
小胡子男人冲他扬起一个毫无善意的微笑，“我想如果他们想要弹劾我，至少也得能够把我手里的股份全部买走。”  
男人瞪着他，就好像看见一块令人不齿的污垢一样，“我原本以为你总算能够消停一阵子。”  
“你说的是学校改制的事情吗？”Tony毫不掩饰地打了个大大的哈欠，带着香槟气味的吐息尽数喷在了男人脸上，“我只是从学校的利益最大化出发，不小心和你们走到了一起去而已……在这一点上，我想我们同为商人还是很有共识的。”  
Natasha看着那位来者不善的校董事愤愤地咒骂了一句，然后扭头离开了Tony的身边，“他说了什么？”  
Tony耸耸肩，“他骂了我一句，我听不太懂。”他冲Natasha模仿了一遍发音。  
“他说你是个‘自大的婊子’。”  
“哇哦，”Tony扬起眉毛，“不得不说非常有pepper的风格……但我得提醒他，我是个男的。”  
女人看了看丝毫不在担心的Tony，“说真的，下星期就要向全校公布avenger college变成公立大学的事情……你一点都不担心吗Tony？”  
“我担心什么？”后者不紧不慢地把一个蛋挞塞进了嘴里，含混不清地说道，“没事儿我还是回来上课的，会有更多的学生有幸听到我讲的课，这样哪里不好了？”  
Natasha谴责地看着他。  
“你是说Steve吗？”Tony不情不愿地提起了这个名字，“他有他的坚持，毕竟政治军事这种事儿我光是想想头都大了……”  
“Steve不是在生气这个，”Natasha受不了地看了他一眼，“他在生气你为什么两面三刀。”  
这个词成功让Tony炸了毛，“我两面三刀？他当初进avenger college的时候怎么没觉得我在校董会面前两面三刀？亏他还是讲军事战略的，连基本的作战方略都考虑不到吗？！”  
Natasha咳了两声，Tony的声音吸引了不少目光，她压低了说道，“作为朋友，我想Steve只是……太过于焦虑，毕竟谁也不想最后一个知道自己的好朋友站在了自己的对立面。”  
“说真的，好朋友？”Tony微微喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，“这可是他这么些年唯一一次把我当成好朋友，我看他不过就是借题发挥罢了！”  
女人探究地看着他，似乎发现了什么，“所以你还是在介意从前的事情对吗？”  
“什么？没有！”Tony愤怒地摆手，“我要是介意，会和校董会说让他回来教书吗？”  
Natasha半是遗憾半是责怪地看着他，仿佛是在叹息Tony是一个多么不心直口快的人，末了她咬了咬嘴唇，“也许你这个星期遇见Steve的时候，还是和他说一下会比较好。”  
“说什么？”Tony气势汹汹，“说’Steve我原谅你了我们还是拉着小手的好朋友‘？还是’抱歉Steve我果然还是辜负了你的信任没能一个人挽救整个avenger‘？”  
Natasha揉了揉额头，在心底由衷佩服pepper十几年如一日像个老母亲一样带领着这个问题儿童，免得他走在街头都有人朝他扔石头块。  
“这是态度，Tony……”她尽量放缓了语气，“我已经说了，Steve只是在生气你不把这件事情跟他说。”  
“那就好，”Tony嘀咕了一句，不情不愿地在Natasha的注视下妥协，“我明天一早就去他办公室，这样总没问题了吧？”

 

Tony一晚上几乎没怎么吃东西，只喝了点香槟，pepper说要他在学校门口等着happy来接他，Tony告别了Natasha，拎着沾满了烟酒气息的西装外套晃晃悠悠穿过学校的广场，心里盘算着如果门口的赛百味还在营业的话，他就进去要一份芝士汉堡。  
“您有来自parker先生的短信。”  
“知道了jar，我保证这次我会看完再说话。”Tony尖刻地冲自己的人工智能说道，他拿出上衣口袋里的手机，点开了男孩的短信。  
里面并没有文字，是一小段视频。  
视频起先是一片黑暗，Tony几乎无法在夜色里分辨出东西来。紧接着Peter的声音有些紧张地在一边响起，“实验者Peter Parker，黑暗条件下甲藻单细胞生物的提取物观察，第12次试验。”  
Tony意识到对方大概是成功地克服了什么小问题，果不其然几秒种后他看见黑暗里缓缓亮起了什么东西，泛着幽幽的蓝色光点，像一只精妙的幻灯片。然后等到光点全部亮起来的瞬间他愣住了。  
“我做的不太像，这也只是一个兴趣……”男孩有点磕磕巴巴地说着，伸手扭开了一盏床头灯，这让那种蓝色的、童话般的光显得没有那么强烈了，Tony看见Peter的半边脸正贴在那个小小的水箱里，忍不住笑了起来。  
“谢谢您鼓励我，如果不是stark先生我一定没有参加比赛的信心，”Peter举起了一张申请表，上面密密麻麻地写满了申请者的资料，他对着摄像头有些腼腆地笑了，“希望您能一直看着我。”  
即使卧室里只有一盏床头灯，男孩的眼睛也仍旧亮的可怕，他带着年轻人特有的坚定和活力，瞳孔里像是有两枚小小的橙色的太阳一样，穿过数据信号，毫不留情地投射在Tony的心脏里。  
“对我来说，您就是我参加比赛最大的奖励。”  
男孩说完像是过分害羞，啪得一声又关掉了床头灯，Tony静静地看着那一小箱荧光浮游生物组成的字母。  
“The Only Nectar is You.”  
“so sweet，sir。”  
“闭嘴，jar。”Tony不由得庆幸夜半的空气已经转凉，不至于让他浑身蒸腾起窘迫的红晕来。  
“我是说parker先生说的nectar*，”jarvis圆滑地回答道，“的确非常甜美。”  
小胡子男人用力揉了揉泛红的脸颊，正想用几句尖酸的话叱责jarvis这种和boss说话的口吻，就听见不远处传来了一个不太确定的声音。  
“Tony？”  
他扭过头，Steve标志性的金发在路灯下染着朦胧的轮廓。  
“cap。”Tony称不上开心地笑了，尽管脸上的红晕还没来得及退下，“这个时间你不是应该睡觉了吗？”  
“Natasha告诉我，今天有校董会的晚餐会，”Steve严肃地看着他，“我是来等你的。”  
Tony在心里又一次痛恨自己轻信Natasha，女人，总是这么善于掩藏自己的内心。他微微站直了身体，抓着外套的手也收紧了点，“有什么事情吗cap？等下也许我能把你送回家也说不定。”  
“我是来说这个的。”男人举起了手里的手机，“关于你在校董会的发言。”  
Tony低下头，只有那片蓝莹莹的光点图案还停留在他的手机里，也许是jarvis出于某种揶揄的目的，截图自动被设置成了手机背景。  
爱情就像众神之酒一样美好，但生活并不都是如此。  
“好啊，”他收起手机，将外套防御性似的抱在了胸前，“我们来谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————  
> Nectar：蜂蜜，花蜜，也有罗马神话里琼浆玉液的意思。  
> 反正Peter的意思是Tony是他人生里最甜蜜的事情。  
> 这种语法bug就不要在意了


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——————————  
> 多么想在这里打一个END然而不能。  
> 好气哦。

对于很多像Tony Stark这个年纪的人来说，年轻人的魅力在于，无论遭到什么样的挫折，只要有温暖的床和可口的食物，也许再附加一个爱人的微笑，他们永远都会重新燃起对未来的美好向往。  
有时候觉得他们傻得可爱，但又有时候会因为这种单纯幼稚的傻气而由衷地被温暖到。  
Tony躲在教师休息室里一面有一搭没一搭和董事会的老家伙们讨价还价，一面饶有兴致地浏览Peter的个人兴趣网站，他看见自己的名字多次出现在对方的搜索关键字里时不由得哼了一声，然后在陡然包含了怒火的咆哮里意识到，那些校董会的老头显然是将这一声归结为来自总裁本人对他们的嘲讽。  
“Stane，我很抱歉让你误会了，”Tony毫无歉意地咧开嘴，“不过我得说，如果我在听你的报告的话，大概只能更大声……因为那实在是太乏味了，我得尽全力才能无视掉这种类似于机器损坏的声音。”  
被当做“发出机器磨损声”的董事stane向来作风强横，一张肌肉纵横的脸涨得通红，如果Tony在会议室，也许他会直接冲上去揪住他的领子也说不定。但光感信号无影无形，Stane只是愤愤地挥舞了一下拳头然后大步流星地迈出了会议室，把门摔得震天响。  
“我要提醒你，stark，公司的股价并没有任何回升的趋势，甚至有越来越多的人在门口游行。”  
“游行？说什么？我太有钱了也是错吗？”Tony本人不慌不忙地起身去接咖啡，画面里只能看见一张堆满了软垫的转椅，“还是他们突然良心发现自己购买我的电子产品也是助纣为虐的一种？”  
“他们在游行抗议你对未成年人做的那些事。”  
视频那头沉默了几秒，然后在咖啡机的轰鸣声里更年轻一点的男孩声音急忙响了起来，片刻之后视频画面上就出现了一个顶着一头乱发，鼻子上还沾了一块不明液体的年轻人。  
“stark先生绝没有那些人所说的行为！我可以保证……啊忘了自我介绍，我叫Peter，Peter parker，我想你们在座的各位可能都不认识我——”  
会议室里有一位女董事轻轻地惊呼了一声，随即冲着画面尖利地叫道，”stark！你为什么还在和这个孩子来往！“  
Peter的脸涨得通红，但他还没来得及解释什么就被推出了画面，Tony那张平静甚至带着点得意的脸又重新出现在视野里。  
“我当然要和parker先生来往，”他不紧不慢地喝了口咖啡，“我们已经报名参加了这一学年的全美科技竞赛——顺带一提，我就是他的指导教授。”  
“无耻！卑鄙——”  
“不女士您一定要听我解释，stark先生——”  
“龌蹉的男人！蒙骗孩子的感情！”  
“他是个非常温柔而且体贴的人——”  
“作风败坏、满嘴谎言的死亡商人！”  
“stark先生没有错！”  
画面外的男孩快速的辩解和会议室里女董事高分贝的谩骂声夹杂在一起，吵得Tony忍不住做了个鬼脸，放大了音量，“jarvis！”  
“At your service，sir。”  
“请过滤掉naomi女士的声音好吗？或者直接切断视频会议吧，”Tony烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，“她真像一只聒噪的癞蛤蟆。”  
“您这样评价女士是很不礼貌的。”  
“如果她也称得上女士（lady）的话。”Tony右耳总算恢复了一些清静，转而看向束手束脚站在试验台边上的男孩，“Peter。”  
“我……我不知道您要承受这么大的非议，”男孩在视频结束以后突然意识到了自己的行为有多么失态，他的头深深地埋了下去，“我很抱歉。”  
“我记得我们达成过协议，Peter，”Tony不甚赞同地朝他扔过一个抱枕，挑起了眉毛，“进入赛制以后无论发生什么事情也不要互相道歉。”  
“可是这不是比赛里的事情！”  
“无所谓了，”Tony转转眼球，试图蒙混过关，“再说，我又没有真正做了什么违反未成年人保护法的事情……我没有做吧Peter？”  
男孩总算咧开嘴笑了，“当然没有，stark先生。”  
迷人的小胡子教授耸了耸肩，操纵着转椅一溜烟滑到了试验台边上，“那么……我们刚才说到哪儿了？通过生物分泌的液体介质来传输电子信号？”  
Peter急忙点点头，很高兴从之前那个不愉快的话题里转移，“我们的主要问题在于没有合适的液体介质，实验目标的电阻实在太大了，而且单线很难同时执行多条操作指令……”  
他将实验玻片放在电子显微镜下，Tony微微凑过去眯着眼睛，专注又认真地看着微型世界里的变化。Peter偷偷地看着他，想不明白那些在精致修剪的形状之外渣渣拉拉冒出的小胡茬为什么总是显得这个男人比其他人都要更加可爱，任何男人穿上都显得健康阳光的工字背心在Tony Stark的身上却并没有发生这种作用，反而让Peter油然而生一种该死的想伸手触摸的欲望——  
“Peter？Peter？”  
“哦……stark先生，怎么了？”  
“我刚才问你banner有没有给你发一些有关生物电阻的电子档，”Tony从显微镜旁移开了视线，狐疑地看着他，“你刚才怎么了？”  
“我……我没事。”Peter忍不住一阵脸红，但随即出现的一个哈欠成功转移了Tony的注意力，“你一定是太累了，看看现在都几点了！”  
“下午两点半，sir。”  
“我当然知道已经两点半了，”Tony翻了一个stark式的白眼，“你昨天下了课就没有休息吧Peter？”  
男孩猛一哆嗦，硬生生憋回一个哈欠，“没关系的stark先生……”  
“好好睡觉才是研究的基础，”在规律作息方面完全没有说教资格的人此刻依然精神奕奕，一双焦糖色眼睛闪闪发亮，“你需要休息一下，然后我们再讨论生物电阻的事情。”  
Peter皱着眉头，“您也需要休息，先生。”  
“我？”Tony从一个角落里随手调出了自己的待办事项，里面密密麻麻摞满了一页，“我还有很多事情要做……你知道的，拯救世界之类的事情……我还年轻得很，”他做了个鬼脸，推着Peter朝实验室出口走去，“当大人是一件很辛苦的事情，你应该庆幸自己还有几年可以任意撒娇的时光。”  
Peter不知道怎么反驳他这种幸灾乐祸里又带着些伤感的口吻，在实验室门口挡住了Tony的推搡勉强站稳了脚跟，一个盘旋了很久的念头突然跳了出来，然后他就直接问出了口。  
“stark先生……您愿意参加我的生日宴会吗？”  
他从邀请gwen还有sam开始就在盘算着其他的名单，和他一起在stark大厦共度了几次电影马拉松之夜的教授们也在周五来临之前纷纷回复了Peter的邀请邮件，但是男孩始终犹豫着不知道该不该问Tony这种事情。  
如果此时Harry在一边的话，他会毫不留情地指出Peter的这种行为就是纯粹的关心则乱。  
“生日宴会？”Tony想起上周自己家访时Aunt May无意间透露出的男孩的小秘密，他顿了顿，发现自己在那么一瞬间甚至有些不敢看向对方的眼睛，“什么时候？”  
“周六、这周六晚上……呃就是后天……就在我家！虽……虽然您也看见了我家里很小……如果您觉得不自在的话，其实Barton教授，banner教授和Romanoff女士都已经答应会参加……还有选修机械设计的我的同班同学stacy！”Peter紧张地绞着手指等待着Tony的表态，他的身体在不由自主地颤抖，但手掌却凉得吓人。  
Tony的蓝牙耳机里传来了小小的系统提示音，来自jarvis的声音此时显得冰冷无比，“sir，不要忘记您周六下午的新闻发布会和之后的媒体答谢宴。”  
Peter褐色的短发乱糟糟地冲他露出了发旋，就像一只做错了事情的小狗，Tony拼命忍住想要摸上去的冲动，斟酌了一下才慢慢地说道。  
“我很抱歉……Peter……周六晚上我……”  
“没事的！”男孩飞快地抬起头，救场的话像连珠炮一样从他的嘴里蹦了出来，“我知道stark先生一向特别忙，这次又加上了竞赛的设计，没有时间也是很正常的！”  
“我让pepper给你准备了生日礼物……”Tony从没觉得有任何一份馈赠会像现在这样令他难堪，但男孩转眼就冲他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“真的？送我的礼物？”  
“当然。”  
“哇哦！我可以再期待两天吗？”  
“如果你想要，现在就可以给你。”Tony看见对方一瞬间活跃起来的表现忍不住笑了。  
“不不不，我还是想要生日当天拿到，”Peter连忙摆手，“所以是pepper小姐来吗？”  
“不，”Tony沉默了一会儿，“是Happy。”  
男孩的表情微妙地停滞了几秒，然后点点头，“没问题。”  
Tony最终还是忍不住将手放在他的头顶，揉了揉，“Peter……你该去休息了。”  
“没问题，”Peter转身朝电梯走去，然后像想起什么似的扭过了头，“stark先生！”  
“怎么了？”  
“那是一份……值得双人份的礼物吧？”  
Tony不解地皱起了眉。  
“我……没有邀请Rogers教授，”Peter冲他抱歉地眨了眨眼睛，“因为我知道你们吵架了。”  
Tony心里一沉，正要解释什么，但电梯门恰到好处地合上了，光滑的表面只能看见他自己一张混杂了失落和惊讶的脸。

 

香槟如果可以让人佯装酒醉，也许Tony会尽力尝试忘记在空无一人的学校里和Steve破口大骂是如何的难堪，在翌日碰见对方的时候还装作一忘皆空。  
但可惜的是，Tony的酒量过于好了，除了胃里翻滚着的那点儿酒液，他清醒得不得了。  
又或者破口大骂的只有他一个人，Steve一言不发握着他的手机，里面正传出Tony本人在校董会例行会议上的发言，虽然时隔多日，但Tony还是立刻分辨出这是在讨论学校转公立制的改革问题。  
他由衷地觉得头痛，pepper说的对，喝完酒被风吹过以后的确会让人感觉到恶心和眩晕。  
“所以？”  
“所以你一直都是他们那边的？”Steve的表情称不上亲切和善，“在我表示我将完全信任你之后？”  
“这和信任扯不上一毛钱的关系，”Tony没好气地说道，“你站在你的立场，我站在我的立场上，谁也别去责怪谁好吗？”  
Steve像是受了巨大的侮辱一样，“你的立场？那你就不应该答应我去和校董会说清楚！就不应该装作支持我！”  
“我觉得没什么不好，”Tony有些不耐烦，胃里的空荡感变成了一种翻腾，就好像有无数的蝴蝶在他的胃里上下翻飞，他有多久没吃东西了？八个小时？还是十个小时？他也记不清了，而该死的Steve就是不肯放他去吃一点东西吗？“有更多的孩子能在奖学金的资助下进入学校学习，学校的一切规章秩序都能得到法律的保护……想想我们在索科维亚招生时发生了什么！”  
Steve像是看着一个油盐不进的顽固分子一样，“我不明白你为什么这么相信政府了！教育委员会给了你多少好处？！他们对待学生和教师是什么样的待遇你不知道吗？”他说完嘲讽地笑了一声，“你的确不知道……你根本就不算是个老师。”  
Tony简直要为自己越来越难受的胃叫苦连天了，但他只是恶狠狠地盯着Steve，“如果你真的……像你说的那样信任我，你就该信任我的判断。”  
“现在又是谁提信任？”Steve将手机踹回兜里，逼近Tony面前，“别再跟我提相信你……如果你有不同，你就大大方方地说出来，不要总想着两边做好人，校董会那边我不知道有什么利益交换，但在我这里，你没有任何信用可言了，Tony！你总是把事情搞砸！”  
你总是把事情搞砸，Tony！  
那一瞬间Tony仿佛看见了很多事情在眼前飞快地掠过。汽车的残骸，满地的血迹，自己握紧的拳头里来自Bucky Barnes的领子，Steve盛满了责备的蓝色眼睛，Howard最后一次怒其不争的责备，Maria无奈又轻柔的抚摸。  
往事就像树根深深地扎在他的心里。他以为早就磨平，实际上不过是因为那些事情调转方向朝下越埋越深，连根拔出的时候才发现不能够再轻轻松松地一笑了之。  
他总是搞砸一切，就连道歉都显出无能为力的做作。  
Tony喝下的那些香槟此刻终于翻腾起来，在食道里反复出现，每一次喉管都留下灼热而疼痛的痕迹。他想要尖叫着否认Steve根本不是他说的那样，想要为昔日好友的无理指责而呕吐，想要对那段早就争不出对错的往事抖抖索索的道歉，想愤怒的斥责对方根本不了解事情哪怕十分之一的真相……  
Steve愤怒的声音却奇异地远去了，Tony在一片嗡嗡声里抬起头，他的眼眶因干呕而蓄满了泪水，路灯毫不留情地在泪眼朦胧里折射出一片灿亮。  
他记起似乎就是在同样明媚的清晨，自己得到了来自少年Peter的，人生中的第一个安慰。  
『stark先生……也许我见到的总是你最好的那一面，但这并不妨碍我想了解你认为不好的那一面。』  
男孩稚气未脱的面孔像是某种温暖又安定的力量，慢慢地抚平了Tony胃里翻江倒海的冲动。  
他并没有把所有事情都弄的一团糟。  
至少他还有Peter。  
“……我们没什么好谈的了，”Tony回过神，Steve正在以一种压抑着不满的神情说道，“我只是后悔我们没能站在同一处。”  
站在同一处？  
“也许从来都没有过，”Tony疲惫地摇了摇头，“我们结束了，Steve。”  
英俊的金发教授微微一愣，他突然有种奇怪的感觉，就好像是他和Tony之间所有的联系都在这一句话之后被切断得干干净净。  
可他分明不是这样打算的，也许他为Tony的立场生气，但他从未觉得自己会和Tony走到“结束”的田地。  
“Tony……”  
“你说的对，cap，”客座教授朝前走了几步，胡乱拿西装外套擦了擦眼眶里反刍产生的眼泪，“我不是你的忠诚的伙伴，我们也没有办法站在同一处。”  
也许从前他还曾经希望过，但如今Tony才微微有些了解到，有时候放弃一件事情并不难，找到比它更重要的就好了。  
人也是这样。  
真正的爱人不会永远在你追赶的前方，而是他愿意陪着你，两个人一起朝前奔跑。

 

Peter从不是什么迟钝的人，至少对于Tony Stark的部分来说，他相当敏锐。  
这周刚开始没多久他就在Gwen的祝贺声里（“恭喜你Peter！我知道你一定有这个参加比赛的实力！”）异样的发觉站在讲台的小胡子男人有些走神，随即用不了多少功夫，他（就用一盒小甜饼）成功从barton教授口中得知Steve和Tony大吵了一架。  
“也许这次是真完蛋了，”Clint大言不惭地嚼着饼干，“我们都以为铁罐会慌慌张张道歉——就像十年前一样——谁知道，”他做了个夸张的耸肩，“铁罐反倒是最淡定的那个。”  
Peter随便胡诌了几句躲过了clint的打探，然后在美国战争史的课堂上确认了对方的说法。  
“Rogers教授这几天都心神不宁的，”Sam捅了捅Peter，“我听Barton教授说他和Stark教授吵架了。”  
男孩看了一眼讲台上讲到一半突然神游的教授，“不是很正常吗，Stark先生和Rogers教授的相处模式就是这样。”  
“Romanoff女士说这次不一样，”Sam扬起眉毛，“据说Rogers教授是表白失败。”  
“噗———”  
Peter嘴里的果汁差点没喷出来，“表白？”  
“Barton先生是这么说的，”Sam显然对Clint 的说法深信不疑，“你要好好加油啊伙计！”  
Peter看着投入到笔记大业里的Sam一脸懵逼，然后决定相信Tony所传授的“Clint的话只能听20%”这一人生经验。  
只不过在选择发送邮件时，男孩不知是有意还是手滑，将“Steve Rogers”从所选名单中删除了。

 

 

周六总令人无比愉悦，一大早Peter家的门铃就响个不停。  
Gwen听到Peter 的转述后没有太大的表示，反倒是好不容易回来一次的Ned和Michelle一行人对Tony的缺席而十分扫兴，所幸在Aunt May的饼干攻击下一群年轻人很快达成了“戒断甜点”联盟，一股脑的挤在了Peter小小的卧室里，七嘴八舌地讲着什么笑话——多数都围绕着Peter本人。  
到了下午三点的时候，Natasha和Clint出现在了Peter家的起居室——Aunt May在听见她的名字以后看了看她身边的Clint，然后朝Peter露出了一个遗憾的表情（“的确非常火辣”）——没过多久Banner博士也提着几大盒pizza和他们并排坐在了沙发上，得知Thor和Loki正在北欧采风，几个人不约而同地告诉Aunt May这绝对是个好消息（“如果您对您的沙发还保有一些喜爱的话，就一定不会希望Thor本人来进行一次蹂躏”）。  
Peter在AC/DC音乐的声音里敏锐地捕捉到了叩门声。  
Stark先生？  
他立刻否决掉了这种想法，打开门看见Happy一脸嫌弃地站在了门口，“生日快乐，小子。”  
Peter接过了他手里的礼盒，“谢谢你happy……这是stark先生给我的吗？”  
“什么？”Happy有些茫然，“不，这是我和pepper的……她去和tony一起参加发布会了，你知道的吧？”  
Peter点点头，“可是stark先生说……”  
“他一定是忘记了，”Happy坚决地打断了他，“他最近的日子可不好过，哈？拜你所赐。”  
Peter接过礼物的那只手显得非常沉重，好在happy并无恶意，只是调侃了一句，“至少现在你俩一起出门，不会被媒体说是他诱拐未成年了。”  
对方并没有想在这里多停留，交代了几句pepper的祝福就离开了，Peter的沮丧心情一定都写在了脸上，不然Bruce不会关切地走上前和他说话。  
“嘿Peter，怎么了？”  
“banner教授……”Peter勉强笑了笑，坐在了厨房的小餐椅上，“我……我又给stark先生添麻烦了是吗？”  
“你说的是哪方面？”Bruce扬起眉毛，“学业方面他一定不这么认为。”  
“呃，不是学业，”Peter烦躁地挠了挠头，连一向喜爱的AC/DC在这种聊天里都显得嘈杂，“事实上……”  
“感情问题？”  
Peter震惊地扭过头，Bruce藏在镜片后面的眼睛在灯光下闪烁着睿智的光芒，男孩难得的有些结巴，“我……我不知道……”  
“比起内心，年轻人更容易从眼睛来表达爱意。”Bruce看着男孩明显不赞同的目光，哭笑不得地摊了摊手，“嘿这不是我说的，你该去找莎士比亚评理。”  
Peter像个皮球一样泄了气，“我……我的确喜欢stark先生。”  
我相信大家都明白这一点。Bruce在心里默默嘀咕道，毕竟没有谁像这个男孩如此热烈地注视着Tony本人了。但他没有说破，只是微微地低下头盯着男孩，“那你在因为什么犹豫？”  
“也许我应该……等再大一点再去和stark先生表明心迹……”Peter无意识地扯着礼盒上的缎带，“我是说……我已经对他的事业造成影响了对吗？”  
Bruce想起Tony和他聊起Peter时的神情，微微叹了口气，“你觉得Tony是在意这些的人吗？比起这个，你更应该多关心一下他本人是怎么想的……至少我觉得他和你在一起的时候很开心，这样就够了。”  
Peter笑了笑，Bruce的内心却没有他说的话那么轻松，毕竟他知道Tony今天晚上要说的究竟是什么，如果让男孩看见这一场发布会，也许年轻人的那股热情就会被冰冷的现实狠狠地浇灭也说不定。  
“你真的决定了吗？”  
Bruce离开Peter身边，悄悄给Tony发去了短信。  
然而一直到生日蛋糕端上来的时候，那条消息依旧没有被阅读过。

 

“拜托了，”pepper一遍又一遍反复检查着Tony的领子，就好像要抚平他领子上的每一个灰尘似的，“你千万，不要在媒体面前再说出什么惊世骇俗的话来了……就算为了那孩子……”  
“我知道，”Tony隔开了她的手，“你太过紧张了pepper亲爱的。”  
“我……”女助理收回了手，“对不起Tony，我也是为了stark工业。”  
她当然知道Peter和Tony之间的关系正处在微妙的阶段，Tony这么做无疑是在将自己朝一个圆满的结局越推越远，而当事人一反常态的顺从则激起了她少见的感性。  
“没关系，这是必须要付出的代价不是吗？”Tony解开了自己的袖口，“人们只看见亿万富翁躺在钞票上，却没看见他们为了钞票失去了多少……很公平。”  
pepper沉默着为他调试麦克风。  
“还有五分钟，”工作人员推门走进来，看了看表，“您应该去致辞了pottz小姐。”  
pepper有些犹豫地看了Tony一眼，“如果……”  
如果你想要追求自己的幸福，现在就离开这里。  
但她只来得及说出一个单词，嗓子就像被堵上了棉花一样再也发不出声音，只有眼眶不易察觉地泛起了红。Tony像是看见什么又好笑又心疼的事情一样，大大方方地走了过来，朝她张开一个拥抱。  
“你永远是我最棒的朋友，pepper。”  
他轻轻朝女人眨了眨眼睛，“现在去征服那群媒体吧，让他们不要把我撕碎。”  
休息室的门被轻轻地合上之后，坐在沙发里的男人脸上立刻没有了笑容。  
Tony早就料想过这一天的到来，他有了一个自己喜欢的人，但是却因为身份立场没办法和对方在一起……他从前以为这个人是Steve，却没想到绕过了这么些年还是一语成谶。  
“见鬼的超级英雄式悲剧爱情。”  
他一个人坐在休息室里小声嘀咕道。  
但这件事受伤最重的绝不会是他，Tony清楚这个，他才是刺出致命一击的人，不管他情不情愿，受伤的那个人都是Peter。  
在Peter的十八岁生日这天向世界宣布“我和这个男孩不会有一点暧昧关系”？  
“倒计时三分钟！”  
Tony已经把自己的感情搞砸过一次了，上次他收获了什么？一个名存实亡的友谊和一段岌岌可危却不得不持续了十年的关系，连结束都显得狼狈不堪。  
“倒计时两分钟！”  
遇见Peter之后他显然比从前更加畏手畏脚，不管他承不承认，这种退缩从某种程度来说更像是一种冷暴力，不断浇熄对方的热情的同时也把自己的内心顽固地冻在了身体里。他只想被爱，只想暗地里享受着对方带着试探的示好，却不想再付出任何一丁点的感情，就像一个真正的骗子一样，总有一天这个骗局会被Peter发现，然后对方会用一种比在今天的发布会播出之后更加伤心欲绝的目光看着Tony，指责他毁了他的生活。  
“倒计时一分钟！”  
“我不想这样。”Tony大声地冲着镜子里的自己说道，“我不想当一个卑鄙的坏人，就算要毁了他的生活，我也要光明正大地毁掉。”  
他站起身，外面忙碌的工作人员正在反复检查通讯设备，谁也没在意房间的门悄悄地打开了。  
“jarvis，我的车呢？”  
“已经在门边，您最喜欢的那款黄色的，”jarvis的话音未落，Tony就已经听见大厅前传来了跑车引擎特有的低沉轰鸣声，“您需要设定目的地吗？”  
Tony扭过头，pepper正从发布会现场跑了出来四处张望，他冲女人的方向甜蜜地送了一个飞吻，“皇后区。”  
“已为您设定完毕。”  
“我还没说我要去哪儿！”  
“我已经猜到了，”jarvis像是忍俊不禁一样，“您还有两小时车程。”  
Tony像是16岁第一次约会那样，脸颊发着烫，他猛地将车头调转，速度在几秒内就飙升到了最高限速。  
听见跑车轰鸣的媒体争先恐后地从发布会大厅里涌了出来，但他们只能看见道路尽头一个闪着红光的跑车影子和大功率引擎留下的焦糊气味。  
“Tony……”pepper被失去了秩序的人们挤得站都快要站不稳，但脸上却挂着由衷的笑意，“一个任性的老板就意味着基本是没有周末可以休息的……我一定得给自己涨工资。”

 

Aunt may在最后一次查看了房子里的煤气关好了以后，拿起了钥匙。她的房间留给了女孩们，而男孩都挤在Peter的房间里聊着电子游戏、女孩以及大学生活。老师们倒是离开的比较早，在她将信将疑的目光里，Peter拉着Natasha向她解释了那天的电话，（may才不会说她反而更加怀疑了）Bruce教授还特别向may说明了科技竞赛的事情，婶婶非常开心得知她的Peter即使是在人才众多的学院里也是出类拔萃的。只是她敏锐地察觉到整个晚上，Peter作为聚会的主角总是有些心不在焉地，不过may没有多想，将Peter的反常归结在了暗恋的女老师带了男朋友来这件事情上。  
（clint心里苦。）  
“Peter，你确定不来看看我们新做的星际大战乐高积木吗？！”Ned从卧室里探出了个头兴致勃勃地问道，“比之前那个更厉害！更——”  
“拜托Ned，你一路上都说了三遍了，能不能给Peter留点空间？”另一边的卧室门打开，露出了Michelle不耐烦的脸，“他今天累了一天，应该一个人待会儿对吗？”  
Ned在她严厉的目光里缩回了脑袋。  
Peter感激地看了看女孩，后者耸耸肩，“在想事情？”  
“没有，只是想看看你们都给我送了什么好东西。”Peter冲她笑了，“只要不是一个礼盒装的避孕套就好。”  
“我们不会的，Ned说不定。”Michelle翻了个白眼，“不过你总会用到的不是吗？”  
Peter无奈地摇了摇头，不知道是对哪一句的否定。  
“我似乎听到有人在敲门。”女孩提醒了他一句，然后缩回了卧室。  
Peter瘪瘪嘴，大概aunt may忘带了钥匙，又或者是借着忘带钥匙的借口回来看看他们有没有乱搞在一起——  
“晚上好，parker先生。”  
如果有神的话，他最近不止一次这样的幻想道，如果真的有神的话，一定是他的所有祈祷都变成了现实。  
Tony站在门口，深夜里走廊为了节约能源，只亮着两盏惨淡的灯，他的轮廓被隐藏在阴影里，但Peter就是由衷地认为Tony正在微笑。  
“stark先生……”  
“我猜想派对还没有结束？”Tony朝屋里看了看，“还是我来得太晚了？”  
Peter用力摇摇脑袋，“不不不一点都不晚……”  
“我就知道会迟到，”Tony嘀咕了一声，“该死的纽约交通。”  
Peter让开门，对方走进屋里看了看吃剩下的蛋糕、散落一地的纸屑和拆到一半的礼物后扬起了眉毛，“现在不过晚上十点……难道书呆子都作息规律吗？”  
Peter完全被巨大的惊喜砸晕了脑袋，他愣愣地盯着Tony看了几秒钟才反应过来，“不……不，他们在卧室里……我是说，各自的卧室里。”  
男人看了看紧闭的两扇门，“你为什么不在？”  
“如果我在就没办法给您开门了。”  
多亏了客厅昏暗的灯光，Tony才没被发现可疑地脸红了，他沉默了几秒，“所以你是说你在等我吗？”  
“我……”Peter顿住了，“我知道您会来的，所以我才一直等下去。”  
“真是个狡猾的家伙。”Tony轻轻地感叹了一句，Peter没有听清。  
“如果不介意的话，也许你们可以在我那里继续开聚会？”Tony扬起笑容，“毕竟在我家里没有任何门禁限制。”  
Peter犹豫了。  
“还是说，你要跟我出去转转？”Tony打开了门，走廊里依稀还能听见隔壁屋子里传来的电视节目的欢笑声，甚至刚刚几个人丢出去的pizza盒子还堆在门边。  
就在如此真实的生活里，出现了如同神祇一样的奇迹。  
“好的，”男孩抓起了外套，并在心里为自己难得的不顾好友的卑鄙行为道歉，“就我们俩。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲亲的时候罐儿听到的乡村音乐☝看看歌词就知道别扭铁又在暗搓搓表白了  
> 链接如下  
> http://music.163.com/song/28427242?userid=93356092

周六的纽约街头显然没有什么时间观念，从公寓楼里出来后他们才发现年轻人的尖叫声此起彼伏地打破秋夜的宁静，Peter看着Tony样子潇洒地将外套扔进车里的举动，紧张地咽了咽口水。  
“你想去哪儿转转？酒吧？还是更新奇一点的……我知道不少这种时髦的地方，不过你得保证你不会之后自己偷偷去……”Tony一路说着发动了车子，然后扭过头看着男孩，“还是尝试点疯狂的公路飙车？”  
Peter想了想，然后敏锐地察觉到Tony正想要憋住一个哈欠，“只要和您一起，我就非常开心了。”  
年长者显然没有适应他如此直白地示好，活活憋了几秒钟才在汽车倒库声里结结巴巴地说道，“我……原本预想着你能带给我更多年轻人的惊喜来着……”  
“和一个刚刚进入成年人队伍的新手一起聊聊怎么样？”Peter犹豫着提议，“您既然从某个角度来说是我的导师。”  
“嘿！这很失礼，”Tony说着却笑了，“我一直都是你的导师！”  
“那可不一定……”Peter小声嘀咕了一句，然后看见驾驶面板上jarvis已经自动设置好了目的地。  
“希望你会和你的朋友们提前说一声，不然他们会以为你在成年这天被什么邪恶的牙仙劫走了。”Tony做了个鬼脸，飞速掠过的橘色路灯在他脸上反复投下光影。  
“不会的，”Peter飞快地掏出了手机，“我已经和Michelle说过了，Michelle就是我高中的一个同学，她……”Peter突然止住了话头，“我不该说这么多没用的事情。”  
“为什么不说呢，”Tony反倒很惊讶，“我还蛮喜欢听一听年轻人的生活是什么样的。”  
“我的生活？没什么好说的……”Peter立刻连连摆手，他的生活乏善可陈，用Harry的话来说就是三样：Tony，学习和研究。  
又或者根本就只有一样，鉴于有一个人完美的占据了之后的两项。  
“你知道，我并没有很多机会来接触年轻人，”Tony平稳地驾驶着跑车，尽管之前已经在回纽约的路上行驶了近两个小时，他依然全神贯注地观察着街道上的情况，“所以我对你的生活也同样感兴趣，Peter.”  
男孩的表情就好像是要从安全带的束缚里跳跃起来一样，肉眼可见的欢欣鼓舞漫布在他年轻又棱角分明的脸上，“真的吗？！stark先生……你每天工作那么忙，我以为你不会有兴趣听我讲这些无聊的事情！”  
Tony从没觉得看见对方因为自己的一句话而雀跃是一件同样令他心脏剧烈跳动的事情，但胸膛里的那个器官显然足够活跃，他握着方向盘的手都不由自主地微微颤抖。  
“当然，你很有天分，当初为什么会选择报这个学校呢？MIT以你的实力完全可以保送……我也不是在诋毁我的母校，”Tony为了掩盖这种无法控制的颤栗，随便找了个话题说道，“Avenger college有什么吸引你的地方吗？除了奖学金。”  
说起奖学金，Tony的脸上难得掠过几丝尴尬，他到最后还是认命地给Natasha打了电话，让她帮忙消除了自己在教务系统里的大乌龙，为此还遭受了对方好一通奚落，（“你不是黑进系统里就可以自己抹掉吗？”）好在这件事情除了Natasha和Tony，也许还有Jarvis，再没其他人知道。  
Peter自然无论如何也想不到那里去，他正绞尽脑汁想要编造一个看起来合情合理的目的，为了Tony而入学？这个理由光是说出来都让男孩觉得有些脸红，特别是还当着Tony本人的面。  
如果是三个月前的Peter，也许只怀揣着对偶像的憧憬，会如实地告诉Tony——顺便表带下自己的仰慕之情，但现在？当他意识到两个人之间似乎有什么关系在悄无声息地改变，当Tony不再是他手机里的壁纸、目标板里的梦想，变得就像现在一样隔着半个座位触手可及的时候……Peter反而退却了。  
他支支吾吾地说是和好友们的赌约，借口之荒谬连本人都觉得站不住脚，但Tony只是哦了一声就专心致志地加速行驶在高速公路上，也没有再多问。  
“Stark先生……您今天是提前结束了事情吗？”Peter迟疑了一会儿，最后还是选择说出了口，tony看起来并不像是落跑翘班（起码Peter还没有收到pepper小姐的连环夺命call）但深夜拜访又显然证明男人之前的确是有活动在身。  
“原本有一些小事……”Tony含糊其辞，“但是后来情况有变。”  
他总不能告诉这个孩子，一个35岁历经风云变幻的商场兼情场老手，在做此决定时几乎是脑子一热，然后就如同一个情窦初开的小男孩似的开着车跑来了吧。  
虽然Tony知道Peter听到这个会开心得晕过去也说不定，但显然目前，为了男孩不要在眩晕中虚度他的18岁生日（Tony竭力让自己相信这个借口），他选择了避重就轻。  
Peter懵懵懂懂地哦了一声，之后斟酌了一番说道，“stark先生好厉害……我光是处理学校的事情就已经自顾不暇了，您每天除了学校还有公司和校董会……”  
“那当然，睡衣宝宝，我的精力根本不是常人能达到的。”Tony兴致勃勃，毫不自谦地笑了。  
“但是您也会累的吧？”  
他微微一愣，听见男孩有些担忧地说道，“我……我知道pepper小姐是个很优秀的助手……但是很多事情您依旧亲力亲为不是吗？”  
所以才会不停地提高咖啡的浓度，不停地用说话来打起精神，甚至于用淡淡的化妆品来掩盖自己严重睡眠不足的现象。  
很多Peter刚接触Tony时不甚明白的问题，如今随着两个人接触的加深也逐渐有了答案，但越了解，却越让年轻的男孩发觉Tony Stark为了配得上他的这身荣誉，究竟付出了多少。  
莫扎特说，“我为我的事业付出了多少努力，你们却统统用一句天才来盖过。”Peter想，大概Tony也是这样的吧，和他一起研究的时候，自己不是没有看到过男人专注的模样，Tony并非在所有领域都一往无前。Peter仅仅见过几次他扶着咖啡机发愣的瞬间，却已经不由得开始想象从前他看不见的那些日日夜夜，Tony会有多少次一个人站在咖啡机前发呆，又有多少人能给他真正的鼓励和安慰。  
男人却对他的关怀显得不以为然，“我只是比一般人更加热爱我的工作罢了，Peter，”Tony在Jarvis的提醒下转了个弯，继续说道，“而人总是会为他喜欢的事情多花上那么一点时间的不是吗？”  
Peter犹犹豫豫地点了头，他本想说自己很担心Tony或者心疼他，又或者两者兼有之，但考虑到自己并没有任何立场和资格来劝慰男人，于是他只好把目光朝窗外看去。  
“我们这是去哪儿？”Peter好奇地问道。  
“布鲁克林。”Jarvis倒是替Tony回答了这个问题，“我们还有十分钟即将到达目的地康尼岛。”  
“康尼岛？”Peter倒是吃了一惊。  
“偶尔也想看看海滩什么的……虽然我知道你更喜欢和朋友一起开沙滩派对，”Tony扬起眉毛解释道，“别担心，我会负责把你送回去的。”  
“不，不是这个，”Peter急忙说道，“我……我很开心能和您一起出来。”  
又一次示好之后两个人沉默不语，车里除了换气系统微微的轰鸣声陷入了尴尬的平静。  
“我们到了。”最后Jarvis不知是不是故意，画蛇添足地宣布道。Tony立刻如释重负地将顶篷收了回去，“你有看过夜晚的沙滩吗？”  
Peter摇了摇头。  
“我有时候半夜会跑到这里来，”男人说着毫不掩饰地伸了个大大的懒腰，这让他看起来像一只慵懒的猫咪在夜风里舒展着身体，“有科学证据证明，海浪声能有效缓解疲劳和焦虑。”  
他的话刚说完就被远处一阵嬉笑声打破了。  
Peter忍不住偷笑了起来，“可今天是周末对吗？大家都喜欢在这里放松一下……那是个音乐派对吗？”  
顺着男孩儿的目光看过去，Tony发现了坐落在海边的一个临时搭建的小台子，上面一群人正弹着尤克里里还有吉他，嘴里的乡村歌谣都能传到Tony的耳边。  
“好吧，”他不无尴尬地承认，“今天这里显然不适合谈心。”  
Peter却不这么认为，他指了指远处和海潮融为一体的公路尽头，“那里大概不会有乡村音乐的表演。”  
Tony看着他眼睛里期待的光芒，突然红了脸。

 

说真的，和一个有好感的对象深夜出门，如果是以前的Tony他大概只能想到一个去处，但是现在他就像自己嘲笑过的老式爱情电影一样，和Peter两个人坐在嶙峋的海边岩石上，不断有潮水拍打在湿润的沙滩，不知疲倦的海鸟终于隐藏起了身影，不然被淋了一身鸟粪可不是什么浪漫的事儿。Tony心想道。  
“你……怎么知道我和Rogers吵架了？”他斟酌了一番，还是决定把最疑惑的部分提出来，Peter倒是早有准备，毫不迟疑地耸耸肩，“我问Baron教授的，他说您和Steve教授吵架了……因为追求未遂。”  
Tony的表情就像头顶挨了一记鸟粪一样臭，“该死的clint，”他嘀嘀咕咕，“周一我一定要拔了他的牙！”  
“是……真的吗？”Peter犹豫不安地看着Tony，小心翼翼地问道，“真的是Rogers教授向您……”  
整个学院知道Tony和Steve不和的人很多，但知道他们关系匪浅的人也不少，Peter没费多少功夫就从各种八卦论坛里找到了两个人的那些个风言风语，再加上Steve拙劣的演技……男孩的确有资格这么担心。  
“当然不是，”Tony义正言辞地反驳了他，“我想没有谁会堵在凌晨的路灯下面，朝一个肚腹空空的醉汉表白的。再说，”他迟疑了几秒钟，“我根本就不喜欢Steve。”  
好吧也许这句有弄虚作假的嫌疑，至少他曾经喜欢过Steve。他也不知道为什么自己要对男孩做出这种保证，Tony鬼使神差，但管他呢。  
Peter却好像并没有如释重负，“我……我一直以为Steve教授喜欢您。”  
“喜欢我？你从哪里看出来的睡衣宝宝？”Tony干巴巴地嘲讽道，“用你经验几乎为零的恋爱雷达吗？”  
随即他发觉自己有些不合常理的尖刻，但又没办法将这句话收回。好在Peter并没有过多的反应，只是认真地摇了摇头，“我只是感觉……”  
“不会的，”Tony翻了个白眼，“他恨不得能把我赶出他的世界里。当然，我也是这样了。”  
“可我以为你们的相处模式就是这样，”Peter试探着，“至少当初Rogers教授说你们关系很好。”  
Relationship。他不忘提起这个词，想起自己当时听到的一瞬间心里有多少嫉妒的小气泡在不停的翻滚。  
“那都是大人的智慧，Peter，”Tony不以为意，“我和Steve可是有老梁子了。”  
他扭过头，随即发现自己犯了个大错误：男孩的眼睛正闪烁着兴奋的光芒，像极了看见肉骨头的小狗。  
“嘿，别告诉我你想听这些陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿。”  
Peter用力地点点头。Harry的话就像钟声一样在脑子里不断回响：你一定要参与到Tony Stark的人生里，就算不能跑来跑去，也要在他脑子里走来走去。  
“好吧，”Tony难堪地挠了挠鼻尖，“如果你困了，或者是不耐烦了，务必告诉我。”  
也许是海风过于温柔，又或者是远处的乡村音乐刚刚唱到了悲伤的旋律，Tony的侧脸在微光的照亮下显得有些惶恐。

 

一个再老套不过的开头。Tony的父亲Howard stark是这个学校的创始人之一，而Steve和他的好朋友Bucky作为青年才俊立刻获得了这位精明的校董事的信任，他们受雇于学校，成为了两名不同工作的学校管理人员。  
“Bucky性格开朗，善于和人打交道，很快被调任去了行政管理部，结识Natasha的同时也和我的父母相谈甚欢，Howard对待他和Steve就如同真正的朋友一样毫无顾忌，反倒是我，那时候正处在叛逆期，我俩之间几乎就像仇人。”  
Howard有心筹措复仇者学院的创立事项，便和其他人一起为了拉拢更多的政商名流而奔走，Bucky作为他信任的部下，自然和stark夫妇同进同出。但Bucky并没有他的好友Steve那么强的原则性，有时候他更愿意破坏一丁点的小规矩来找点乐子。  
然而这点小乐子却直接导致了Howard和Tony的母亲Maria的殒命。  
“他明明知道的，”Tony低声说道，尽管已经过去很多年，但每当这时候他都仿佛站在了被火焰吞噬的汽车残骸边，皮肤上都似乎是火舌舔过的刺痛感，“他明明知道自己喝了酒，还要去接Howard和Maria。”  
Peter恍惚记起自己搜罗的Tony简历里，他的父母双双死于一场小型车祸。  
“我气疯了，虽然我和Howard的关系甚至还没有和Steve的关系好，”Tony嘲讽地笑了一声，短促地就像个幻觉，“但那毕竟是我的父母。”  
一个叛逆的孩子总以为会在下一刻得到来自家庭的关怀，但人生没有那么多的下一次。  
他甚至没来得及和Howard说一次圣诞节快乐。  
“Steve拼命拦着我，没日没夜地在我的房间里……”Tony的声线就像是第三个人一样冷漠，又毫无感情，“有段时间我甚至没有办法离开他入睡，他像一个兄长一样陪伴着我，生怕我做出什么出格的事情来。”  
那时候的自己以为抓到了一根救命稻草。Tony总觉得自己都快忘记喜欢上Steve的缘由是什么了，却在这个夜里无比清晰地回忆起过去。  
20岁的Tony Stark在一双湛蓝色眼睛的注视下，抬起头朝那双薄唇凑了过去。  
结果得到的不是亲吻，而是一句带着慌乱但坚定异常的，“No，Tony。”  
年轻的stark还不知道，这句话即将充斥在他之后人生的每一个大小关头，成为他噩梦的开端。  
Peter没有吱声，直觉告诉他Tony和Steve一定发生过什么，但他选择不去问，因为对方的神情已经说明了一切。  
“还没有走上正轨的avenger college刚刚筹措到资金，就遭到了举报，说是有严重的偷税漏税行为。”Tony停顿了几秒跳过了那令人痛苦又尴尬的一段心路历程，继续说道，“Bucky是新调任的财务处主管。”  
Peter微微睁大了眼睛，男人像是恶作剧得逞一样嘻嘻笑了一声，“Steve到不久之前都以为Bucky被开除出去是因为我陷害了他，让他当了那些财团的替罪羊……别用那种怜悯的眼神看着我，Peter，的确是我让Bucky调任的。”  
“但是您没有陷害他对吗？”  
Tony微微愣住了，他自嘲道，“也许真的是我做的？我很恨他，Bucky因为证据不足没有受到法律的制裁……我到现在也没有原谅他，我完全有权利有理由公报私仇。”  
“但您不会做出这种事情，”Peter坚定地说道，“您不会因为一个人的一面就去否定他的全部，您不屑于用这种手段来报复。”  
那一瞬间Tony的内心就像是被手术台上的无影灯扫过，他不知道男孩的目光会如此直白地穿过他，就好像看透一面白纸一样清楚，他的担心和焦虑全部都像多余的话语一样哽在了喉咙里，半天没有回答。  
“如果这就是您所说的‘坏的那一面’，那我觉得是您的要求太高了，”Peter咬着下唇，他放在帆布裤子上的拳头微微颤抖着，但望着Tony的眼睛却丝毫不移开，“每一个人，包括圣人，都没有要求别人和自己面对不公的待遇而心存宽恕的权力，我们生气和怨恨，正因为我们是有感情的人，也正因为我们是人，所以我们懂得分辨是非而不是胡乱感情用事。”Peter愣了愣发现自己过分严肃，急忙垂下了眼睛，脸不自觉地红了，“我……这是aunt may告诉我的……”  
“圣经里说，打了你的左半边脸，就要拿出右半边脸来让对方掌掴。”Tony嗤笑道。  
Peter吐了吐舌头，“可您也没想着成为下一个耶稣。”  
Tony轻松地笑了起来，他曾经咨询过心理医生，对方让他试着将这些故事向别人说出来，说到第一百遍的时候也许就会释然。  
也许只需要给对的人说一遍就好，他在心里有些惆怅地想道，说出来才发现其实并没有什么值得留恋的地方了，Steve的蓝眼睛，汽车刺鼻的汽油味道，Howard和Maria的黑白照片……都像是幻影一样飞速地远去了，随着规律起落的浪潮一起被带回到记忆的深海区，重新归入一片宁静。  
“谢谢你，Peter。”  
男孩显然没料到这句感谢，结结巴巴不知道该说些什么，Tony笑了起来，“今天是你生日，按理说我应该送你生日礼物而不是在这里让你听我发牢骚的。”  
“没关系的……”Peter说着趁着黑暗偷偷瞄了一眼Tony的侧脸，男人坐在他的左手边，从海滩那头发散的光线被Peter挡住，Tony就只剩下模糊的轮廓，“我很开心能和您一起出来，stark先生。”  
“作为一个寒酸的临时性的礼物，我可以答应你一个要求。”Tony有些窘迫，他原本是要让pepper帮他选一套适合男孩穿的正装，但女助理显然在这个时候十分聪明地抓住了他某些语法错误，将这份礼物变成了自己的名义，堂堂stark工业的总裁只好随机应变，“只要你不是说要接管我的公司——虽然从法律层面来说完全没有问题……”  
Peter犹豫了片刻，他短短的指甲已经深深地陷进了手掌里，但男孩丝毫不觉得疼，他需要一些什么感觉来保持清醒。  
“stark先生……”  
“嗯？想好了？”  
男孩抬起头，微微吸了一口气之后才开口。  
“我想要您的一个吻。”

 

也许这个时候来一只海鸥才好，Tony心里疯狂地吐槽，但是面对着男孩他再也不能用什么俏皮话来掩饰过去……如果他们没有十几分钟前的谈话，没准Tony会这么做，但现在，连他的身体都在不争气地朝Peter这个热源靠近，而他们之间几乎已经做到了心知肚明。  
“我不要长辈的那种，”Peter的声带从未如此紧过，就好像有谁在后面拼命扯着它一样，“我想要您真心实意的吻。”  
“我喜欢您。”  
他把这句话说出口的时候，舌头不过是做出了最平淡无奇的运动，内心也没有过多的准备，就好像是每天叫着Stark先生一样稀松平常。  
Tony知道他再也不能像从前那样逃避了，但是内心却有一种隐隐约约宿命归属的感觉，就好像他早就预见到了这一天一样。  
“Peter……”  
“您不用太早给我答复！”男孩迅速恢复到了之前那种莽莽撞撞的样子，尽管这里光线昏暗，但Tony知道他现在肯定脸红得像尾灯一样，“您……我可以等的……”  
他如此善解人意反倒让Tony准备好的话说不出口了， 男人转念一想，也许Peter最近的确也需要冷静一下，毕竟竞赛展示也迫在眉睫，于是从善如流，“好的，那么成绩出来之后我们再谈？”  
也许脱离师生关系我会没有那么强的负罪感。Tony心想。  
如果pepper在这里她会敏锐地察觉到，这个一向擅长找借口的家伙，此时根本没想过拒绝的事情。  
Peter慌乱地点点头，“但……但是那个吻……呃我不是……我不是说现在就——”  
Tony Stark吻过很多人，时而敷衍时而深情，又或者只是礼节性的触碰。他向来不屑于相信只是四片肌肤的相接会有什么福至心灵的电流，又或者是爱情电影里常说的那种想要翘起脚尖的快乐。  
可是如果让他拿什么来比喻现在的状态，Tony会觉得男孩的嘴唇就像一小块带着热度的电荷载体，没有任何下一步的情欲的交换，也没有任何的铺垫，仅仅只是贴在一起就会开心，好像从Tony的两片嘴唇开始，血管里流通的不再是血液而是实质的快乐，随着不断鼓噪的心脏流向四肢百骸。  
他微微睁开眼睛，远处的乐队演奏着一首语焉不详的乡村音乐，微光朝着他打过来，男孩的轮廓精确到每一根发丝都被踱上了淡淡的金光。  
Tony这才记起，从一开始他就恍惚地将这男孩认成了来自天堂的救赎。  
“stark先生……我……”Peter猛地朝后仰了一下，打断了他们之间过于静谧的亲吻，慌慌张张好像连手的位置都不知道怎么放，但是男人没有取笑他，只是扬起眉毛，“你觉得我是个很cool的人吗？”  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，不知道为什么Tony突然问这个问题，但是他还是诚实地点了点头，“当然，您非常酷……棒呆了（amazing）！”  
Tony耸耸肩，顾左右而言他，“说实在的，有时候我觉得乡村音乐还是蛮不错的。”

"I know that there's somethings that I'm supposed to do  
The rules says that a man should always play it cool  
Oh but I'm in love with you  
You're like the sweetest song  
Oh baby I'm in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！！本文作者接触过的所有生物物理知识仅限于高中三年，剩下的全是我编的！！！  
> 别理我！！千万别当真！！

凌晨三点半。Avenger college生物科技实验室灯火通明。  
“Bruce，拜托你能把那个培养盘——你是这么叫它的吧？——拿给我吗？”  
“Tony，那叫培养皿。”  
“无所谓了，你知道我说的是什么就好。”机械能手Tony并不在意这些细节，他的目光牢牢锁定在演算界面，“我只需要看一眼这个神经元的脉冲信号。”他一本正经，可惜Bruce无奈地笑了，“培养皿里你看不到神经元的脉冲信号，Tony。”  
“我知道！”Tony凶狠地瞪他，随即飞快地朝角落里瞥了一眼，“我就是……你知道我说的是什么就好！”  
Bruce：ಠ_ಠ我不知道。  
“stark先生！”Peter在杂乱的工作台后面如释重负地大叫了一声，然后随即非常不好意思地补上了一句，“还有banner教授……我这部分的电路实验没问题了！”他举起手里的集成电路图，上面随着信号源的稳定正在发出微微的蓝光，“顺利的话到……五点左右我能做完总路线图！”  
“这很不错，这部分也许你可以交给dummy或者jarvis来自动完成？”Tony看了看Peter眼睛下面的沉重的黑色，“小孩子熬夜会长不高的。”  
“都已经这个点了……”Bruce后知后觉地看了一眼钟表，“也许我们可以先休息一会儿再重新投入。”  
“不！”Tony第一个反对，“我还不困，一点都不。”  
“但你总要考虑Peter的身体，尤其是我们似乎进入了一个误区，”Bruce看了看培养皿里毫无变化的细胞，叹了口气，“皮下色素细胞并没有研究价值。”  
“我碰了这么久的非洲树蛙……然后你跟我说，这家伙根本没用？”Tony厌恶地看了看恒温箱里兴致勃勃的几只丑陋的生物，“现在离正式评选没几天时间了！”  
“我知道，”Bruce不紧不慢，“这是很正常的，自然界的生物变化并不能全部用物理化学手段加以复制，这也就是这项实验的难点所在。”  
“现在你又开始来告诉我这个设计很难了？”Tony抱着手臂，这是他极度缺乏耐心的前兆之一，Peter见状急忙放下手里的电路板，“stark先生……您需要再来一杯咖啡吗？”  
“拜托你了，”Tony狠狠闭上了眼睛深呼吸了几下，点点头，“不加糖不加奶。”  
Peter征求地看了看Bruce，对方好脾气地退开了一小步，“没关系Peter，我就不用了。”  
男孩消失在实验室外面，待门一关好之后Bruce看着泄了气一样的好友，“Tony，你有心事。”  
“见鬼的我当然有……”Tony烦躁地耙了耙乱糟糟的头发，“我们的研究进度比我预想的要慢多了。”  
Bruce扬起半边眉毛。  
“好吧我承认有私人的成分在里面，”男人挫败地将一个被完全染色的死细胞培养皿丢到了一边，“Peter跟我表白了。”  
“足够提神。”Bruce撇了撇嘴，“所以呢？看样子你并没有头脑一热立刻就答应下来。”  
“当然！”Tony没好气地翻了他一眼，“他现在最重要的事情是迎接该死的科技竞赛和之后的期末考试！”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来，我还真觉得有点幻灭，”Bruce毫不留情，“你现在活脱脱像个Steve Rogers。”  
“闭嘴吧能不提他吗别给我添乱了——”  
“但问题是Tony，你不可能永远都躲着Peter，或者Steve，这件事情你既然没打算拒绝，那就要想好对策……我乐观估计你已经在想了对吗？”  
Tony破天荒没露出什么得意的表情，“还不如让我做一整套人工智能机器人——”  
“别逃避问题，Tony。”  
“好吧，没有想到什么好办法。”Tony头痛地抹了一把脸，“上周的发布会我逃跑了……为了Peter。”  
“别什么事情都拿Peter当借口，你只是自己还没想好，干脆落跑了而已，”Bruce一针见血，“你又不是这个学校的教授，总要回到媒体公众面前……就算不露面，那些董事会也需要交代。”  
“说到这个，上次视频会议也被我强制中断了……谢天谢地pepper没有杀了我，”Tony露出一个分外庆幸的表情，“我猜她已经分不出精力来管我了。”  
“你就像个幼稚的小孩儿，没成年的那种。”  
“不管怎么样，”忽略好友的吐槽，Tony长叹一口气，“至少我得在前面保护Peter不要受到更多指责，如果我们两个之中有人当之无愧那些骂名，也是我。”  
“你说得轻松，可是你现在连给Peter一个答复都没有。”  
“饶了我吧Bruce！我们谈谈非洲树蛙怎么样！”  
Peter端着咖啡进来的时候看见的就是这么一幅画面，Tony绕着试验台炸毛，Bruce站在整个圆周运动的中心一脸平和的嗬嗬笑。  
如果是这种景象，倒也不错。男孩对上Tony的目光，露出一个满满的笑容。  
“喝过咖啡我们继续，大不了就放弃‘伪装’这一项，”Tony略微不自然地扭过头，清了清嗓子，“反正他们这些人也不会理解得有多深刻，打开开关，衣服会发光那些评委就应该觉得很惊奇了。”  
“但‘伪装’是一个很出类拔萃的展示技能，”Bruce还没说话，Peter却认真地反驳道，“变色龙和许多蛙类的伪装能力是无法复制的，毕竟物理附加是没办法复刻细胞的变色作用，但我们并不是全然束手无策。”  
“如果你说的是通过反光来解决的话，我觉得问题不大，”Bruce接过话题，“并且这一部分主要都是光学原理要更多一些，做起来会——”  
“没门儿！”Tony一口回绝了这个设想，“那些材料根本不适合被制作成衣服穿戴在人身上，且不说舒适度，大功率的电源从哪里来都是一个问题，你总不能指望每个人上街都背着一个超大的电瓶吧？”  
Peter一脸苦恼地坐在了实验室门边的箱子上，“可是按照我们原先的思路……类比神经元之间神经介质里的电流传递，没有合适的传导材料啊。”  
三个人坐在宽敞明亮的高科技实验室里，今夜第七次陷入了无言的思考。  
“你和Bruce先去睡觉，”十分钟过去了，Tony搓了搓脸发出了指令，转头拿起了自己的外套，“jarvis。”  
“at your service，sir。”  
“我们回去一趟实验室，”Tony皱着眉头，“我去看看那个反光材料有多少实践性。”  
“可是stark先生——”  
“Tony——”  
“闭嘴！”物理科学家十分暴躁地拿起了咖啡，“现在是唯一的出路了不是吗？如果没问题的话我们大概能搞一个21世纪的隐形中国兵马俑出来了。”他越过Peter，“在我的消息之前，你们两个要么去睡觉，要么就去给非洲树蛙清洗恒温箱！”  
剩下的两个人看了看不眠不休仍然精神矍铄的树蛙，叹着气各自站起了身。  
“stark先生做实验的时候一向这么……严厉吗？”Peter看了看Bruce，后者冲他茫然地摇了摇头，“大概是从前被生物科技专业的女孩甩过吧……我猜想。”  
男孩不禁打了个冷战，“我觉得比这个要严重多了。”

 

进入了十月份，学校里栽种的银杏树大多都开始掉叶子，道路上一片金黄，显得耀眼又温暖，深秋的到来也显得不那么寒冷了。  
不过学校里的各种新闻却比天气还热闹，大到教授的人事调动，小到餐厅的厨师换了个新发型，都被人挂上了论坛，喋喋不休地讨论。  
不知pepper用了什么手段，总之Peter这段时间在学校里的消停日子全拜那些偃旗息鼓的媒体所赐，顶多是他经过走廊去实验室的时候收到过几个善意的调侃，男孩也早就习以为常。说到底这些半大的孩子也都是不相信的，花花公子Tony Stark，最有魅力的福布斯单身富豪，为什么会喜欢这个一穷二白还靠奖学金维持生活相貌又没有顶顶出众的平凡小子？顶多是两个人关系亲密了些，媒体为了蹭上这些年平权运动的热度，硬是将两个人之间的关系说的那么不堪。  
一向最爱八卦的clint最近却也没什么精力调侃Tony是“sugar daddy”，毕竟对学生们来说不过是一瞬而过的新闻，对于教师团队就是一次重大的人事调动。  
Steve Rogers即将在下个月辞去avenger college的教授职位，转而出国深造。至于去哪儿，clint再三追问，金发男人从校长室出来以后都三缄其口，绝不提起。但clint猜想他的女友Natasha一定知道点什么。  
“Nat，”clint瘫倒在行政主管的办公室沙发上，样子像极了一只晒太阳的大金毛狗，“Steve的新地址是什么？我想给他寄明信片……你知道他喜欢这种东西。”  
正忙着处理各种政府文件的女人头都没抬，“信息时代，你可以拍了发给他。”  
“但你知道cap讨厌电子科技，”clint循循善诱，“我有打算之后去度假的时候每到一个地方都给他发一张明信片。”  
“是吗？”Natasha从文件堆里抬起头看了看他，“我想cap会很开心的。”  
“所以你得跟我说cap家的新地址，”clint在心里欢呼了一声，“求你了nat，我又不会告诉铁罐。”  
Natasha总算停了笔，从柜子里翻了一会儿朝她的男朋友递出一张小纸片，“喏。”  
clint欢天喜地地接了过来，在瞥见内容的时候瞬间垮了脸，“Nat……”  
“官方资料。”女人妩媚地一笑，看着clint重新瘫倒在沙发里。  
“这算什么……”clint愁眉苦脸地瞪着名片上的“美利坚合众国公民，Steve Rogers。”  
“说起来，cap之前就有要深造的想法，”Natasha站起身，姿势优雅地站在桌子边摆弄她的那一群植物，“所以这次我不过是让他想起这件事情而已。”  
“你提的？！”clint仿佛看见了一个天大的叛徒。  
“当然，”Natasha点点头，“不然你还想看他继续和stark闹下去吗？”  
“他们闹又不是一天两天了，”clint无所谓地扬手一丢，明信片正中垃圾桶，“要说看，你比我看得年头还要多呢。”  
“正因为看得年头多，才觉得这样越来越不妙，”女人转过身，“你还没看出来吗？他们两个人的位置已经翻转了。”  
clint又不是傻子，“你要是说从前的事情，也许这次铁罐会试着接受cap也说不定——”  
“没可能的，”Natasha像看见一个弱智一样盯着自己的男朋友，“你也是男人，你知道男人下定决心以后不会推翻之前的决定……特别是stark这种钻牛角尖的碰上cap这么一个脸皮薄的。”  
“但……毕竟从前是Tony先喜欢Steve的，也说不定……”clint辩驳了几句，“我觉得cap可以去争取的。”  
Natasha看了看自家的男友，“你是真的不知道吗？”  
“什么？”clint一脸茫然。  
“Peter，”女人简短地说道，“Peter正在追求Tony。”  
回应她的是clint几乎突破人类极限的瞪眼，“你说真的？哦……Peter……等等……”他皱起眉，“睡衣宝宝？”  
Natasha微微挑了挑眉毛，这是她一贯的认同动作。  
“Nick等下会宣布学院改制的事情，”clint试图从混乱的三角恋里找回点思路，他站起身，“我猜学校论坛又要炸开了锅。”  
“但是大多数学生不会发现这其中包含什么，”Natasha微微笑了起来，“对于他们来说，生活的目标永远都很清晰，不像我们。”  
clint慢慢地覆上女友的手，安慰性地拍了拍。

 

Tony的手正在键盘上飞速舞动，他正通过网络向一些stark工业的长期合作伙伴交流反光材料运用在服装上的可行性，至于现在纽约是几点——他一向在实验过程里是没有时间概念的。  
“反光材料倒是不难搞，主要是后续的技术跟不上……太繁琐，没有运用在实践的意义，”对方的技术顾问迅速回复了Tony的问题，“现在实践在交通工具上倒是没问题。”  
Tony气愤地在这头骂了句粗话，而后退出了联络界面。  
“sir，您已经二十个小时没有休息了。”jarvis抓住机会提示道。  
“不过是二十个小时，你我都知道我还能做得更好。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，“Peter和Bruce情况怎么样了？”  
“Parker先生在您走之后又上网搜索了一些关于变色基因的资料，”jarvis尽职尽责地报告说道，“banner先生应该是在电子阅览室。”  
“所以也是一无所获？”  
“您可以亲自问问他们，”jarvis说着弹出了界面，“事实上今天正好是fury校长宣布大事件的日子。”  
“没什么是我的 big day，”Tony将早已冷却的咖啡扔到了一边，dummy摇摇晃晃地走过来捡起了纸杯，“把那个扔进垃圾箱里，小蠢货。”Tony走之前不忘吩咐一句，“现在我该去听Steve Rogers发牢骚了是吗？”他试图挺起胸膛，但只发出了一声长长地叹息。  
“事实上，Rogers先生也有一件事情要宣布。”  
“什么？”  
“他辞职的消息已经被公布到校园论坛上了，”jarvis说着放出了一些帖子的截图，“而且去向不明……您需要我帮您查询一下Rogers先生的去处吗？”  
Tony扭过头，他正独自穿过空荡的走廊，豪华又精致的水晶吊灯在阳光下投射出一片五彩斑斓的图画，就像一颗颗椭圆的宝石，他随手拿起架子上纤尘不染的花瓶看了看，冰冷又光滑的瓶身里反射出Tony一张淡漠的脸，“不用了，”花瓶被放了回去，“我并不关心他要去哪里。”  
jarvis聪明地没有吱声。

在清晨里逐渐苏醒的校园总是宁静里不失活泼，Tony回到学校以后抱着一袋子赛百味的外卖（他终于如愿以偿地实现了这项计划）走近教学楼时，还有一些年轻的学生冲他兴奋地问好。鉴于pepper再三叮嘱他最近急需一个亲切友好的公众形象，Tony几乎是咬着牙冲他们一一微笑，等到推开实验室的门时他觉得自己的咬肌从没有这么僵硬过。  
“嘿！把那玩意儿拿出去！”Bruce已经回到了实验室，一看见Tony手里的大袋子就炸开了锅，“实验室里不可以吃东西！”  
“你可没少在我的实验室里吃芝士汉堡。”Tony耀武扬威地咬了一口热狗，随即发现Bruce的脸都要变绿了，他急忙把东西又塞了回去，“你们不饿吗？我是说……Peter去哪儿了？”  
“我们分开以后他说回屋里问问学生物的同学，”Bruce眼睛一直盯着那一袋子食物，直到Tony保证自己不会在实验室外两米内吃东西之后才重新扶了下眼睛，“我猜他应该也没睡。”  
“那正好，我买了三份浓汤，两个热狗和一个芝士汉堡……你要一罐腌黄瓜吗？”  
Bruce警告地看了他一眼。  
“我出去吃总可以了吧？”  
“注意你嘴里的残渣！它们会喷出来的！！”  
Tony一面嚼着热狗一面想着这个家伙在自己的实验室里明明吃pizza吃的那么开心，正在不甘心时看见了Peter从刚刚抵达的电梯里钻了出来，手里还拿着几张写满了字的纸。  
“stark先生！”Peter倒是很快就发现了他，惊喜地叫了起来，“早上好！”  
“唔……早上好Peter，要来一份热狗吗？”Tony扬了扬手里的袋子，“还有玉米浓汤。”  
男孩立刻扑了上来，动作之迅速让中年人不禁抖了抖，“真的？我不客气了！”  
Tony将袋子伸过去，男孩拿了一份以后也坐在了实验楼门口的长椅上，咬了一大口热狗，“stark先生没有休息吗？反光材料的事情呢？”  
“一场毫无意义的谈话，”Tony翻了个白眼，“他说的我在实验室里都已经说过了……还自称是牛津大学的博士，”他的目光落到了Peter手里的那个热狗，猛然间迟疑了一下，“不介意？我也没有吃早饭。”  
Peter用力点点头，于是两个人坐在长椅上吃起了有些寒酸的早餐。  
Tony打开了他的那份热狗，果然完好无损。他偷偷扭过头看了一眼捧着浓汤小口吹的男孩，发现对方并没有介意什么，心里那点尴尬就烟消云散了。  
“我听Bruce教授说你回了宿舍？”  
“是的，”Peter为了回答他的问题，艰难地咽下一大口滚烫的浓汤，感觉自己喉咙里都要被烫出泡来，“我有一个朋友，家里刚好是生物科技研发公司的。”  
他没敢提osborn，Tony却爽快地点点头，“我也认识一家生物科技公司，不过他们的老板是个大混蛋。”  
Peter彻底断了想和他介绍Harry的念头，“他说利用变色龙的变色基因只能对人体进行改造，对衣服和其他物质材料的作用没有研究过。”男孩拿起手里的几页纸，翻来覆去地看了两遍，“我又问了关于生物电流传递信号的事情，这个倒是有所突破。”  
“先吃完饭再说吧，”Tony听见他眉飞色舞地就要开始解释，急忙抢过他的草稿，“汤快凉了。”  
男孩的手指碰上Tony的手背，不自然地抖了抖，但后者装作没看见的样子迅速埋下头研究草图，Peter只好把注意力放在依旧滚烫的浓汤上。  
“是个好的思路，至少我觉得值得一试。”Tony看见Peter站起身，最后对这几张草稿下了定论，“当然你知道的，我们还需要里面那一位的认可。”  
Peter心里总算有了点喜悦之情，但目光落在Tony脸上时又充满了担忧，“stark先生……”  
“怎么了？”  
“您冷不冷？”  
Tony一愣，然后发觉自己只穿着一件春天的连帽衫就坐在学校里的确引来了不少惊奇的目光，不过难怪他早就对季节不敏感了，他所在的地方总是恒温（从这一点看也许他和非洲树蛙如出一辙），因此Peter说完他才后知后觉地抖了抖，“呃……没关系，我们刚才吃了早餐，我并不冷。”  
“但是您的鼻尖都冻红了。”  
男孩轻轻伸出手用指尖点在了Tony的鼻子上，Peter的手一路揣在兜里，又刚刚捧过热气腾腾的汤，正是温暖的温度，触碰到Tony鼻尖的一瞬间，就像是有人迅速用暖风吹进了Tony的身体里，随即手指到脚尖都开始泛着暖意。  
他又不是什么小火人。Tony摇摇头杜绝了这种“暖融融Peter”的荒谬想法。但他下一刻不由得呆住了，男孩固执地将整个手掌贴在了他冰凉的两颊，并且成功制止了来自Tony——一个35岁男人的反抗——“您的饭还没有吃完。”  
该死的他为什么还有心思发现我没吃完！  
因为被抢了半个热狗（Tony自己这么告诉自己）而分外没有胃口的Tony在男孩的注视下，不情不愿地从袋子里取出了一碗浓汤，蒸腾的雾气迅速挡住了他发红的脸颊，Peter看着他喝起了汤于是收回手重新揣在兜里，Tony的睫毛微微颤抖着，心里不断挣扎着要不要告诉Peter尽管现在学校里人很少，但这种奇怪的组合也非常吸引眼球这种事情。  
但Tony的担忧没过多久就被打断了，Natasha从一侧的办公楼里健步如飞地走了出来，她只穿着一条薄薄的丝袜和能够勾勒她曼妙曲线的短裙（Tony更加感到寒冷地抖了抖），高跟鞋敲击在石板路上的声音不断在空荡的校园里回响着，女人看起来行色匆匆，Tony刚以为自己可以逃过一劫，就发现对方的目光迅速转了过来。  
“stark！”Natasha快速地改变了行进轨迹，拿着一大叠文档冲他挥舞着，“你为什么还没有去会议室！”  
Tony搬出早就在路上想好的借口，“我要帮Peter做实验，你知道的，校长的大任务。”  
但Natasha丝毫不买账，“Peter，你和banner博士两个人可以继续研究的吧？”她转头去问呆站在一边儿的男孩，Peter看了看Tony，又看了看这位盛气凌人的女士，“stark先生……您今天还有工作是吗？”  
“校董会的成员必须要在场，更何况你也算半个教授了！”Natasha毫不客气地盯着Tony，“别像个小女孩一样磨磨唧唧，Steve这会儿不在！”  
“我没说是因为Steve我才不去！”Tony迅速反驳道，随即有些心虚地扭头看了一眼Peter，男孩耸耸肩，“您可以去的，我正好吃完了要把Bruce教授的早餐带给他。”  
Tony心里的不安被稍稍抚平了一点，他咧开嘴调侃Peter，“不能带进实验室，不然banner会把你活活吞了也说不定！”  
Natasha咳嗽了一声，Tony叹了口气受不了似的摆摆手，“好了好了我跟你走……”  
“Peter盯着你呢，别扭头。”他们走出几步，Natasha压低了声音，“如果你解决好了你自己的那点儿私人问题，就赶紧——”  
“stark先生！stark先生！”  
刚刚告别的男孩突然在背后伴随着脚步快速地追了过来，Tony只好扭过头，“怎么了Peter？”  
男孩有点犹豫地站住以后，看了看一旁的Natasha，深吸了一口气，“这个给您。”  
他动作迅速地把自己的外套脱了下来，搭在了Tony的肩膀上，“会议室离这里还挺远的，您穿的这么少……呃……我的意思是如果您感冒了也许我们的试验进度会被耽搁的……不是……我是说……”  
“好了，”Natasha强忍着笑意打断了男孩越来越紧张的解释，“我会保证stark先生今天一直穿得暖和和的，不会让他感冒。”  
Tony没有脸红，但是看起来极度尴尬，有那么几个瞬间Peter都以为对方要把搭在肩上的衣服脱下来，毕竟一个三十多岁的男人穿着大学生的外套显得总是不太搭调，尤其是那迷人的小胡子……但最后男人只是拍了拍他的肩膀，“快回去吧，不然Bruce的早饭就被拿走了。”  
“啊？哦……哦！我马上就去！”Peter扭头一看，几步远之外几只松鼠已经跳上了长椅，对着纸袋子左右环顾，男孩急忙跑了回去伸出手，嘴里不断呵斥着，保护教授的早餐。  
“真甜蜜，”Natasha调侃似的哼了一声，“如果是Steve，他大概会说‘嘿Tony，你为什么不穿外套？你以为你现在只有二十岁吗？如果你感冒了，你的日程就会陷入僵局’，然后你就会和他吵起来，然后你们就会又不说话。”  
Tony尴尬地碰了碰鼻尖，至少现在提起Steve可以掩饰他刚才被男孩的外套包裹时的难堪表情，“你一定要在我面前提起Steve吗？如果没记错的话我俩之所以闹掰也少不了你的功劳。”  
“如果我不插手，你俩一定是今天会议室最耀眼的明星……当着所有教师和校董事的面像两个幼稚的小学生一样吵架……”女人撇了撇嘴，“所以，感谢我吧，你之后都不会看见他了。”  
Tony没好气地翻了她一眼，他们已经穿过寒冷的空气进入到教学楼里，温暖如春的气息扑面而来，让咯吱作响的骨头不自觉地酥软。Natasha看了看身边的男人一眼，他漫不经心地左顾右盼，时不时和擦肩而过的熟人打个招呼，显得轻松又随意。  
会议室的大门敞开着，一大早里面已经有不少西装革履的教授和校董们正在谈笑风生，Tony低头看了看自己一身运动裤运动鞋，还有一件Yankee队的棒球服搭在肩膀上，不由得小声笑了起来。  
“你还有十分钟可以回办公室换一件衣服。”Natasha察觉到他的动作，扭头提醒道。  
“不用了，”Tony将肩膀上的棒球服拉紧了点，连脖颈处都能感觉到Peter残留在外套上的温度，“我就穿这个。”

 

Bruce看见Peter的时候，脸上都洋溢着大大的微笑，让刚进门的男孩摸不着头脑。  
“呃……Banner教授？”Peter想起Tony的嘱咐，确认了一下食物没有带进来，“您好像很开心的样子。”  
挂着两个大眼圈的博士指了指电子显微镜，掩饰不住的兴奋，“我……我刚才发现一种全新的思路，如果我们把色素细胞中的DNA提取出来，观察它的生物电流频率变化，然后用物理方法加以复制，让储存在衣服里的色素随环境变化而相对变化……”  
“那就相当于我们基本模仿出了仿生伪装的原理！”Peter惊喜地一拍手，“您真是太棒了！”  
Bruce丝毫没露出半分疲惫的样子，只是眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“我想我们应该把这个好消息告诉Tony。”  
男孩愣了愣，“说到这个，Tony……呃stark先生去会议室了，我们碰见了Romanoff女士，说是今天学校有什么重要的事情。”  
“你不知道吗，Peter？”Bruce有些惊讶，“Steve Rogers教授要辞职深造了，今天是要宣布学校从下学期开始专为公立大学，另一件事就是这个。”  
男孩的脸色有些古怪地停滞了几秒钟，然后他像是想起什么似的，两分钟之前的那种喜气洋洋的样子就不见了，“是因为这个吗……”  
Bruce小心地看了看Peter的脸，“我还以为全校都知道的，毕竟Rogers教授颇具人气。”  
但男孩显然不知神游到了那里，Bruce喊了他好几声才回过神。  
“banner博士，您的早餐，”Peter后知后觉地想起来，急忙一跃而起朝门口小跑，“我给放到外面的柜子上了——”  
“没关系，”Bruce这几天忙得焦头烂额，总算解决了一个自己也没想过的难题，他轻松地耸了耸肩，“我现在可是有精神食粮的人。”


	14. Chapter 14

对于普通的在校大学生而言，进入深秋并不是什么值得焦急的日子——毕竟距离飘着鹅毛大雪的期末考试周还有一段距离，下了课经常还可以看见三五成群的学生聚在一起拿着滑板、篮球又或者是什么户外运动器械，总之这里和任何一个普通的大学都毫无二致。  
但像Peter和Sam这样的学生，这个深秋显然对他们要严苛得多，尤其是在一个天空里还夹杂着凌冽的寒风的早晨，从实验室里头昏脑涨地走出来时尤甚。  
“Hi sam，”Peter举着三个大号的马克杯，在开水间碰见了同样脚步虚浮，眼圈发青的好友，“你也这么晚？”  
对方在Peter的话里用力甩了甩头，这样效果非常显著，至少他立刻发现自己把手伸到了滚烫的咖啡机接口下面正要打开，Sam打了个冷战，“是的……光是那些该死的电荷零部件就已经耗光了我所有的耐心。”  
“你们不是已经快做完了吗？”Peter好奇地问道，“上次我碰见Barton教授的时候他还在说能提前完成任务。”  
然后借机嘲讽了一顿stark先生。Peter在心里默默补充道，stark先生生气涨红脸的时候就像个小孩儿一样实在是——  
“……然后我们就发现这样根本就不能飞起来，更不用说动力的事情，”好不容易回过神的Peter只听见Sam还在大吐苦水，“clint教授这几天才让我们熬夜赶制新的飞行模型。”  
Peter心虚地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“我相信你的伙计，你一定没问题……”他本来想再说点什么，但是身后的实验室里又一次敞开了门，一股烧焦的气味飘了出来。  
“stark先生早上好，”Sam看了看Peter的背后，“您……看起来没问题吗？”  
“给我……咖啡……该死的……”Tony趴在实验室光滑无菌的钢制扶手上，脸色比两个人的还要糟，要不是Peter手脚麻利递给了他，两个大学生都以为下一秒知名教授会瘫死在咖啡机旁边两步路的地方。  
“就和您说了，要早点回去休息，您除了在实验室呆了一晚上，昨天下午也没闲着不是吗？我记得pepper小姐还和您打了电话让您今天中午和新闻社的编辑在咖啡馆见面，我觉得您需要一个良好的精神面貌去对待那些如同苍蝇一样的媒体，所以好好休息是最重要的……您也看见了，最重要的部分，我和Bruce博士，好吧准确来说是Bruce教授一个人已经想出来了，剩下的都是些枯燥又乏味的活，您大可以不必守在这里……这些天您实在是太累了对吗？好好睡一觉也没有人忍心责怪您的stark先生。”  
Sam目瞪口呆地端着茶杯，丝毫不敢相信半分钟前还无精打采仿佛要一头栽进咖啡残渣桶里的男孩，现在正滔滔不绝地冲半昏死过去的中年男人说话，一手端着马克杯一手把人慢慢扶到墙边的纸箱子上坐下，动作一气呵成流畅熟练。  
按照Gwen她们女孩子时兴的话来说，就叫做“男友力”。  
Tony本人已经处于咖啡也无法挽救的困顿程度，只觉得恍惚间有个肩膀暖和和的，头一栽就打起了小呼噜，因此Peter的那一堆长篇大论还没能让本人领会到就已经寿终正寝，倒是一边看戏的Sam瞌睡全无，他刻意地清了清嗓子，“呃……Peter，我回去继续……”  
他本来从不觉得Peter parker和Tony stark，这两个在他看起来都直得不能再直的家伙——一个绯闻女友从sam记事起就没断过，另一个和女生说话不到几分钟就要结巴起来——会是头版头条里说的那种关系。但是他不得不承认，看见一向意气风发的Stark像只大猫一样把自己蜷起来缩进了男孩的怀里，那画面……还是满和谐的。  
想归想，Sam心里清楚对方如今也正处在一个尴尬的阶段，他自然不会一直站在一边儿发光发热，恰好咖啡机响了几声，Sam急忙转身准备离开，以免让Peter开口解释。  
“Sam！”  
端着杯子的黑人男孩僵直了脊背，说实话他有点抗拒接下来的一大番解释。“怎么了Peter？”他嘶嘶地问道。  
“帮我把杯子放到桌子上好吗？我一只手不太方便。”  
Sam有些惊诧地扭过头，Peter冲他挤了挤眼睛，就好像是在说一个再平常不过的事情——事实上的确如此，Sam僵硬地把男孩手里的杯子接了过来放到一边，Peter轻快而有礼貌地说了声“谢谢”就没有再理会他。  
居然完全没想过解释。Sam心底不知道是该庆幸还是忧虑，他转过身用身子顶开门的时候看了两眼，发觉Peter正动作怪异地脱下衬衣。  
Sam当然知道对方的意思，尽管实验室里的温度暖和到stark可以穿着背心到处乱转也不会觉得冷，但是走廊的温度一直保持在20度左右，对方又睡得极沉，稍微不注意一点也许直接就会在深秋时节加入风寒感冒的大军。  
黑人男孩无言地看着Peter脱掉了身上薄薄的格子衬衣披在了年长者的身上，然后用手臂轻轻地环住了stark。  
也许是真的也没关系。  
Sam的脑子里突然闪过这样的想法，把自己都吓了一跳。随即他关上了实验室的门，从玻璃里悄悄望去一眼，走廊里的两个人就像两尊雕塑，或者是一尊黏在一起的雕塑，头挨着头沉沉睡去。  
Bruce打开门后看见的就是这样一幅情景，Peter像包裹着一只中国粽子似的用自己的衬衣围住了Tony，听见动静男人在他的颈窝里不安地蹭了蹭，然后越过Peter的肩膀看向了Bruce。  
“你俩——”  
“Peter睡着了。”Tony小声地冲他眨了眨眼睛，“不要吵醒他。”  
Bruce面无表情地看了他俩几秒钟，端起了自己那杯早就冷得快结冰的咖啡关上了实验室的大门。  
之前也不知道是谁说实验室不让喝咖啡。Tony内心腹诽，但很快男孩就颤了几下，随即他听见年轻的胸膛在微微震动。  
“stark先生……您醒了？”Peter的声音里还有刚刚睡醒的朦胧感，很快他意识到自己才是睡过去的那个，急忙摇了摇头，“我……我睡过去了，真抱歉……”  
“没事没事，”Tony见他醒过来了，急忙从男孩用衬衣和手臂搭建的小窝里挣脱了出来，在走廊流动的空气里微微抖了抖，“我也是刚刚才醒。”  
他一向睡眠浅，Sam回去没多久Tony就已经醒了，当他意识到自己正像个姑娘似的被男孩圈在怀里的时候不禁烧红了脸。呸你可真丢人，Tony自己嘲讽着自己，在一个男孩的怀里睡着了，像什么话。  
但是他又没有去打破这种奇怪的平衡，尽管他的一侧颈椎正在酸麻地向他发出抗议，但Tony僵硬着在这个温暖的怀抱里不肯动弹。  
Peter拿着自己的衬衣，他里面只穿了一件白色短袖T恤，但脸却在窘迫之下涨得通红，“我……我是害怕您在外面睡着容易感冒。”  
Tony破天荒没有反驳他，只是走近咖啡机，嫌弃地看了看自己的杯子里同样冷却的咖啡，“我记得今天是周一来着。”  
周一的下午是Peter他们班的课，jarvis坏心眼地用黄色填满了Tony课表上的这一格，他想要无视也很难。  
“我……我会去上课的！”Peter急忙穿好了衬衣，“您下午还有课就早点回——”  
“早点回去休息？没问题，”Tony出乎意料地一口答应下来，“相应的，你也要回去休息，不然下午缺课——我知道Nick批准了你在竞赛期间可以不上我的课——还是会记你旷课的。”  
Peter用力地点了点头，表示自己一定会准时到达。两个人商量了一下觉得剩下的活也并不是很紧急，于是没过多久就相继穿好了外套离开了实验室。  
Bruce:？？？你们就这么走了？

 

Harry的十三封未读邮件、Gwen的电话、Michelle和Ned无数条短讯……Peter边走边清理这几天不眠不休带来的社交问题，他上午没什么课，现在又只是六点钟不到，告别了实验室正好可以回去睡一个好觉，然后下午——  
“parker先生？”  
Peter抬起头，说话的人距离他有些路程，但对方在晨光里快速的靠近，他是跑着来的。凭借出色的动态视力男孩发现了来人有一副非常健美的身体。  
“Rogers教授。”Peter认出了对方，干巴巴地打了个招呼。  
Steve也没想到对方会这么早出现在学校，他只是在做例行的清晨锻炼，“早上好parker先生，像你这么勤奋的年轻人现在很少见了。”  
Peter一时间有些难以开口，在经历了Tony向他讲述的那些往事之后，他发现自己不知道应该如何看待这个金发男人，原本Peter只觉得对方是一个对Tony同样有意图的“情敌”，但现在他在此之外还深刻地领略了一番两个人之间旷日持久的纠结。  
“您比我还要早，Rogers教授。”最后男孩只是咬着嘴唇这么说道。  
Steve看了看他手里的草稿本和男孩乱成鸡窝似的头发，了然地笑道，“做实验吗？我听校长说你正在参加全美科技竞赛，真厉害。”  
被情敌夸奖一点也不让Peter觉得占了什么上风，反倒是他一肚子的问题不知道如何开口，只能闷闷地点了点头。  
但是Steve并不准备这么轻易地放他走，“Tony还像之前那样熬夜吗？我是说……这样对你们的身体不好。”男人的脸上微微流露出担忧的神色，他有些不安地拉动着自己的外套拉链，拉锁发出令人烦躁的声音。  
“他很好，”Peter固执地低着头，“刚才我们……我们结束了研究已经回去了。”  
Peter本想说“刚才Tony趴在我的怀里睡着了”，但不知道出于什么样的心态，男孩最后还是没有说出口。不过这样已经足够令人满意了，他没漏看Steve眼睛里的失望神色。  
“实验进行的怎么样？”Steve迅速调整了一下表情，笑着问道，“我常听Tony说你是个很有天分的孩子，才18岁，以后必定会成为杰出的人才。”  
18岁。Peter在心里小声地嘀咕了一句，他可从来没觉得自己的18岁会听起来这么让人厌烦。  
“都是stark先生的功劳，”Peter扬声道，“我如果有stark先生那样的少年经历，一定没办法像他一样获得MIT的高等学位。”  
Steve的脸色有些变化，但也只有一瞬间，他立刻恢复了往常和蔼庄重的长辈形象，“Tony的确是我见过最好的人了，这样的人谁能不爱慕呢对吗？”  
admire。  
Peter又一次敏感地捕捉到了他话里的关键词，Steve应该去教英语文学，男孩在心里不服气地想道，他才不是什么都不懂的毛头小子呢。  
“的确如此，”少年捏紧了手里那沓草稿纸，“stark先生总是让人觉得过分出色，每个人都不自觉地被他感染，就像一种病毒一样。”  
“哈哈哈，”Steve真心实意地笑了起来，“真新颖的比喻……不过的确如此。”  
“所以我才会对stark先生表白。”  
Steve的笑容突然僵住了，阳光恰巧从教学楼的缝隙间露了出来，打在两个人的脸上，让他们彼此看清了对方的模样。  
Peter一脸倦容，嘴角也带着笑意，但眼神却认真发亮。  
Steve上一次看见男孩这个表情，还是在stark大厦里，对方拍掉了自己的手不让他触碰到正在做噩梦的Tony。  
“也许您觉得这是荒谬至极的感情，”Peter转过身，两个人完全面对着，他比Steve矮了一头，但年轻男孩的那种不顾一切地冲劲儿却并不输给对方，“但我没有头脑发热，我喜欢Tony是经过了深思熟虑的。我不是因为偶像情结，也不是看上了Tony的外表和事业……就算他现在变成穷光蛋我也喜欢他。”  
Steve看着他的眼睛，Peter没有像他那样湛蓝的眸子，从前Tony像Peter这么大的时候，总喜欢趁着睡觉前扒着Steve的肩膀看他的眼睛看很久，然后故作遗憾自己为什么没有这么迷人的瞳孔。  
他和自己截然不同，却又和从前的自己处处相同。  
“我……”Steve只说了一个字就卡住了，男人咽了咽口水，他已经很久没感觉到如此疲惫了，就好像经历了一场漫无尽头的马拉松一样，“我知道的Peter。”  
“我以为你要说’我也是‘。”Peter在此刻出乎意料的成熟，他抱着双臂，就像早已经看穿了Steve一样冷静又理智，“毕竟你们有着非常深厚的关系。（relationship）”  
Steve Rogers摇了摇头，“那都是过去，孩子……我们都已经进入了新的篇章。今天是我最后一次在这里跑步了，下午我就会离开这里。”  
“我听Tony说过。”Peter丝毫没有想要打听他去处的意图，毕竟对方不想问，而他也并不是真心想要知道……至于Tony，Peter猜想男人如果愿意，自然会有自己的办法。  
“你的美国战争史学得可不怎么样。”Steve扬起一个有些有气无力的微笑，“希望新来的老师能够别太为难你。”  
“毕竟这是我的选修课，”男孩眨了眨眼睛，“机械设计才是我的必修课不是吗？”  
Steve站在原地和男孩告别，他们原本就不是一个方向，只不过是在晨跑的时候短暂地相遇了而已，男人望着Peter坚定又带着活力的背影，突然就觉得自己老了。  
衰老不一定非要皮肤萎缩，头发花白，眼神浑浊无力……衰老不过是一瞬间的功夫，他从一个什么都不怕的布鲁克林小子变成了一个连承认内心都要踌躇再三的人，世界对于他来说不再闪闪发亮充满诱惑，而是被一个又一个的地名所取代，Steve变成了那种畏手畏脚思虑周全的男人，可他的内心却只有满当当的失落。  
爱情向来冲动又热烈，它和成熟理智沾不上半点关系。自然也和衰老不会同时出现。  
“我也……”  
他也同样什么呢？同样爱着Tony？还是同样只是因为Tony这个人而愿意和他在一起？  
Steve已经太累了，他的内心不断涌上来太多的酸胀和无力，如今他名利双收，穿着合适的衣服，挺拔英俊得就像从画册里走出的男模，再也不是从前的瘦弱男孩，因为一点援手就会感激涕零到结结巴巴，可他依然失落。就像一个看尽沧桑的西部牛仔找不回旅途起点的那个漂亮姑娘一样，他找不回那个热爱他湛蓝色眼睛的男孩了。

 

Tony走进教室的时候，屋里出乎意料的热闹，一群男生坐在座位上正在摆弄他们的电子游戏机，看见Tony扬起的眉毛也不收敛，笑嘻嘻地喊他来玩游戏。  
“如果你说的是你手里那种考验智力的小游戏的话，我这里倒是也有。”Tony不紧不慢地站在讲台上扫视了一眼，第一排的金发女生看见他微微笑了一下，然后耸了耸肩。  
Tony皱起了眉。  
她旁边的座位依然是空的，Peter没来上课。  
“是什么，stark教授？！”玩游戏的男孩放下了手里的游戏机，高声笑了起来。  
Tony点了点屏幕，每个人的桌面上又一次立起了蓝色的荧光屏，通过一个学期的磨练，所有的人对这个模拟演算场早就不再陌生，人群中发出了接二连三的长吁短叹。  
“科学，本身就是最高级的智力游戏。”Tony轻描淡写地说道，“今天你们要做的，翻到第220页，就是这个模型的实体……只不过我需要你们给我一种完全不同于教科书的解法。”  
哀鸣声更大了，有人甚至大声抗议，“stark教授！Peter不在我们根本不知道抄谁的！”  
下面一片笑声，Tony忍不住抿了抿嘴唇，“如果你还有点自尊心的话，Wilson先生，你该自己动手……虽然从你这个学期的记录来看这的确是件过于艰难的任务。”  
这次连Gwen都忍不住捂起嘴笑了。  
Tony照例讲解了几个要点之后，趴在了讲台上百无聊赖地和Bruce聊天。  
B：我很忙，要收拾你俩的烂摊子……Tony，你有什么事吗？  
T：我只是上课太闲了。  
B：……也许你可以考虑让Nick多给你几节课  
T：我不想把我天才的时间浪费在这群庸才上……他们还不如我开发的扫地机器人  
B：那就把他们挨个升级：）现在带着从我这儿剥削来的空闲时间去修理他们！  
之后任凭Tony发什么样的消息，Bruce都坚决地不再回了。  
“sir，也许你应该和pepper小姐联络……当然，邮箱的那种，您上课是不可以打电话的。”  
Tony瑟缩了一下，这几天他都用实验竞赛进入了最后阶段为由搪塞了pepper转接的全部电话会议和视频邀请，“好吧……也许我之后下了课就可以给她打一个电话。”  
他站直身子想活动一下自己的关节，不小心却碰掉了放在讲台边的墨镜。好在埋头研究机械原理的学生们并没有在意讲台上的小插曲，Tony只需要弯腰低头就——  
“！！！”  
男人睁大了眼睛，他的动作停留在了弯腰的一瞬间，看起来有点滑稽可笑，但显然Tony没在意这个，他死死地看着讲桌下面的空间，本来不该有人的地方藏了一个年轻的、眼熟的、褐色头发的、  
“Peter……”Tony几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的声音，他迅速站直了身子朝后退一步，飞快地瞟了一眼其余人，教室里依然安静又有条不紊，所有人都在做自己的那份工作。  
男孩冲他笑了笑，从背后拿出了几张纸。  
“我好喜欢stark先生受人爱慕的样子。”  
男人愣了愣，皱着眉不知道他要做什么，Peter随即拿出了第二张纸。  
“但是我还是想要Stark先生只喜欢我一个人。”  
男孩吐了吐舌头，在Tony还没来得及转移视线之前飞快地掏出了第三张纸。  
“我很苦恼，我不知道该怎么办。”  
Tony正要说话，就听见第一排的gwen有些担忧地开口，“stark教授？”  
“怎么了stacy小姐？”  
“您的墨镜……”女生看了看从讲台边缘露出了一半的眼镜，“掉在地上了。”  
“谢谢你，stacy小姐……不过我建议你继续关注你的作业比较好，就在第三层解析，那里有一个齿轮安放的错误，这就是为什么你在第五层怎么样也拼不出来的原因。”  
Gwen楞了一下，随即立刻投入进自己的作业。  
Tony趁着捡墨镜的功夫蹲下了身，“你到底要做什——”  
他小声的质问被男孩从讲台里伸出的头塞了回去，因为对方的嘴唇已经精确无比地贴在了他的嘴上。  
和上一次的接吻截然不同，Peter没有惊讶或者退缩，他抓着Tony的衣襟，在阴影的庇护下肆无忌惮地舔舐着年长者的那两片嘴唇。  
Tony被这种称得上是恶趣味一般的动作吓到了，一双大眼睛瞪得溜圆，等他反应过来的时候Peter已经放开了他，飞快地拿出了最后一张纸。  
“所以我只好退一步，只有这样的stark先生是我一个人的。”  
Tony用力擦了擦满是口水的嘴唇，恼怒地瞪着桌底下笑成了一团的男孩，随即站起了身，“这堂课之后我们不下课，”他粗声粗气地宣布，“又要上洗手间的同学请直接去就可以了。”  
让你喜欢钻桌子，他恶狠狠地看了一眼抱着他膝盖可怜巴巴的男孩，这下让你呆个够！

 

Peter龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉膝盖，看着空无一人的教室。  
其实他也不过是灵光一现，加上早上遇见Steve，心情实在是不太好，这才想出躲在Tony的讲台下面的招数，谁知道Tony会直接两节课连在了一起，还美其名曰指导教学，第二节课一直都在教室里面转悠。  
男孩想着，摸了摸嘴唇却笑了起来。  
他大概会把Tony那张写满了羞恼和惊讶的脸放在心里很多年，等到两个人都坐在轮椅里的时候再拿出来嘲笑对方从前总是仗着比自己年纪大，如今都有长长的胡子实在是难分伯仲，那时候Tony还是会用那双焦糖色的大眼睛气鼓鼓地看着他，就像如今一样。  
Peter这么想着，就为那种未来的图景站在汹涌的人群里露出了不合时宜的傻笑。  
Steve拖着箱子的身影实在是过于显眼，不少慕名上课的女生围在他旁边，让这个一直都不怎么会和异性打交道的男人有些窘迫，女孩子的声音叽叽喳喳，引起了Peter的注意。  
他原本想要装作没有看到，但是发觉Steve十分为难的模样，还是叹了口气，暗自嘲笑自己不知道是哪儿来的好心，“Rogers教授！”  
金发的男人看见Peter的时候显然松了口气，朝周围的女孩子礼貌地说了几句道别的话就拖着箱子走了过来，“Peter……”  
“现在就走吗？”男孩看了看他一切从简的打扮。  
“提前一点总没坏处，特别是我对公共交通不太熟练。”Steve苦笑着回答道。  
你见到stark先生了吗？Peter想这样问，但又觉得这样未免过于刻薄，只好低下头盯着自己的脚尖。  
“我见到Tony了。”Steve却轻柔地说道，“就在刚才，他下了课从教学楼里出来。”  
Peter抬起头看着男人，后者微微笑着，就像一个绅士一般，“他没有看见我，正在和谁打电话……你知道的，stark总是有很多日程被挤满。”  
Peter稍稍有些被看穿的窘迫，但他还是踌躇道，“也许您可以跟stark先生说一声……毕竟你们都认识这么久了。”  
Steve摇了摇头，他站在那里姿势一动不动，但看起来却好像被突然打败了似的，从里到外透露出一种颓唐和灰败。  
Peter从来没见过这样子的Steve，在他印象里，尽管Steve有诸多缺点譬如固执、刻板，却仍旧是他由衷敬佩的一位年长者，他曾以为这个男人无论什么时候都像他获封的“美国精神荣誉奖”一样昂首挺胸，引领着所有人朝更加光明的未来走去。  
但在这样一个风和日丽的下午，熙熙攘攘的人群里这个男人却仿佛被深深的遗憾所击中，即使是站得笔直，他那种坚定不移的信念也和他相去甚远。  
“再见，parker先生，”Steve顿了顿，郑重地朝他伸出一只手，“还有……拜托你了。”  
Peter握上那只宽厚有力的手掌，彼此心照不宣地望向对方的眼睛，“我会的。”

 

Steve一直觉得自己是个记忆力不算太好的人，从前Howard和Maria总邀请他来家里吃饭，他一次也没能记住Howard那个常年不在家的小儿子到底是在哪个著名的大学，只知道Howard一提起他，皱起的眉头里总还带着不易察觉的骄傲。  
Steve和Bucky私下里总说Howard和Tony太过相像，因此才没办法和平共处。但Steve知道那个男孩其实和Howard并不太相同。  
他第一次见到男孩的时候，对方刚刚和Howard大吵了一架，穿着一件花花绿绿的T恤衫就冲出了家门，鼻尖都冻得通红还非常挑衅地看了看站在门口的两个陌生年轻人。  
“Bucky和Steve，Uh？”Tony嘲讽地笑了起来，浑然不管上下牙打战得咯咯响。  
Steve微微叹了口气，他年纪稍大些，把身上的外套脱下来递给男孩的时候，对方却满是戒备地看了一眼，迅速地扭过头跑掉了。那种眼神像极了被侵犯领地的某种小动物正在毫无底气地恐吓，让Steve无论如何也没办法生起气。  
他没想到自己第一次单独去找Tony，就是因为Bucky和Howard夫妇出事。Steve一直以为自己十有八九会在等待的中途几度放弃，但他仍旧等到了那一刻看见男孩从教学楼里走出来。Tony穿着牛仔外套和厚厚的毛衣，手里还拿着上一节课的资料，看见Steve时愣了愣，然后迅速在同学好奇的眼光里一路跑向他。  
在人群里等待一个人有时候就是这样，你看见了他，然后他奔向你的身影就像是被镜头聚焦一样，周围的声光电影统统都变成了毛玻璃一样的模糊光景，只有那张脸上盛满的即将相会的等待无比鲜活。  
“不错的外套。”男孩打量了一下Steve难得穿上的西装，笑嘻嘻地说道。  
但Steve表情严肃地拉过他，他知道也许不应该由他把这件事情告诉Tony，但当对方在听完后什么都没说只是红了眼睛的时候，也许应该是自己借出半个肩膀。  
之所以让Steve认为Howard和Tony截然不同的地方在于，他不知为何一眼就看出这个继承了Maria纤细眉眼的男孩，在牙尖嘴利的面目之下还有一颗脆弱易碎的心。因此才在其他人都离开的时候，只有他和男孩并着排坐在床边沉默不语，好不容易想出什么借口来说话，回过神却发现对方已经睡了过去。  
虽然沉睡，但那双拽着他衣角的手却分外用力，怎么扯也扯不开。  
而他甚至都不知道自己看着男孩棕色的发旋时有没有微笑，只知道从那之后陪着这个比他小上几岁的家伙，变成了自己最主要的生活。  
可惜这个世界变化得太快，Steve还没有来得及爱上一个人，就先学会了如何失去一个人。  
他们是怎么走到了这一步？Steve记不清了，人们对于痛苦的记忆总是屈从于忘记，回过神的时候Tony已经从一个稚嫩的、看着他时还会微微脸红的男孩变成了一个漂浮在商海里扬帆远航的精英，而他和对方之间隔着太多的东西。时间太过漫长，长到两个人都默契地将争执当做最为稳妥的交流方式，犹如楔子的两端永远对立却时刻相连。  
再等一等，Steve不断告诉自己，也许再等一等就可以让两个人心里的芥蒂消除。  
Bucky回来的那一刻，Steve的内心除了重逢挚友的喜悦，还有一种说不明的念头在死而复生。就好像他和Bucky再一次站在了stark家的门口，等着那个男孩经过他的面前冲他挑衅地笑。  
但一切还是遗憾地改变了，时间才是最大的赢家，它把你带入无比相似的境地，却又时时刻刻告诉你，每个人都不过是洪流中的一片绿叶，只随着这轨迹不断枯萎。  
Steve明明知道，却还是止不住地希望也许他们能够重来。Bucky说得对，他的确是一个活在过去的男人。  
而Steve没有告诉Peter的是，秋日里的夕阳是最漂亮的金黄色，照在红砖砌成的教学楼上会让整栋楼都闪闪发亮起来。就在这样的阳光里，Steve最后一次看见了Tony，他正拿着手机认真地和那一头说着什么，有那么几个瞬间Steve以为他会看见自己，但男人只是朝他的方向扫了一眼，又重新低下头去，变成平淡无奇的路人的一员。  
他就这么望着Tony的背影消失在阳光的尽头，就好像回到多年前的那个下午。  
Steve不止一次地怀疑，如果那个时候他没有告诉Tony那个噩耗，他们之间还会不会走到现在这一步。  
18岁的男孩抱着草稿纸轻快地朝他跑过来，阳光在他跳跃的头发间来回穿梭，就像是黑白默片里的慢镜头，每一个弧度的起落在45岁的steve眼睛里都被放大成最美好的象征。  
“你好哇，Steve。”男孩看了看Steve的衣服，笑道，“不错的外套。”  
熟悉的对白，熟悉的场景。年长的教授忽然蹲在了地上，在来往人群诧异的目光下用力捂住了嘴。  
“Tony……”  
“有什么事情吗？你来我们学校找我。”男孩仰起头看着他，鼻梁上还架着一副可爱的玳瑁圆眼镜。  
28岁的Steve看着Tony清澈透亮的眼睛，认真地开了口。  
“我喜欢你。”  
如果是这样，跨越十年的感情会不会倒带。  
“我非常。非常的喜欢你。”  
那个人从人群中奔向他的那个瞬间，他爱上了他。  
“我想和你在一起。”  
那个人从人群中消失的那个瞬间，Steve终于失去了他。


	15. Chapter 15

“快点快点……”  
“知道了这不是还有五分钟的广告吗……你不要挤我Ned！”  
“Hi Stacy小姐。”  
“Hi……你是Harry？”  
显示屏里除了正在直播的视频，角落里挤着好几个窗口，gwen看了看左下角的男孩，友好地笑了笑，“Peter常跟我提起你。”  
“Peter提起谁了！”右上角窗口里Ned一个人的脸就占了一大半，他不甘心地问道，随即被Michelle一只手推到了一边，露出远处坐着的liz，两个女孩也朝Gwen挥了挥手当做打招呼。  
“你那边听起来很……乱？”Harry坐在宽大的办公室，他不像gwen和Peter的高中同学周末可以待在家里，干脆把比赛直播投影在办公室的电视墙上，看着手机里嘈杂的声音，男生有些不解地皱起了眉头。  
“这些是Peter的高中同学，”Gwen笑了笑，随即另一个视频窗口跳到了Harry的屏幕上，“MIT的那群？”harry看了看那一群男孩女孩，绅士地点点头，“你们好。”  
起因是这次科技竞赛的总决赛组委会要求，全体参赛队伍要奔赴华盛顿，Gwen和Ned算准了时间特意找Peter打开了多人分享视频，不过他们可没料到Peter会顺带一道把那个Harry也一同加了进来，好在几个人都是同龄人，又都对Peter的生活了如指掌，广告没播完几个人就通过视频分享吵到了一起去。  
“我看见Peter了！”Gwen突然说道。  
“在哪儿在哪儿？”Ned最激动，一个不小心又一次用自己的脸占满了整个屏幕，被Michelle狠狠地推到了一边去。  
“就在第二排！他旁边是——”  
“Tony stark。”  
在场的几个年轻人都沉默了一下，他们之中只有Harry敢直呼Tony的名字，但男孩显然没太在意这个，仔细端详了一下然后戏谑地继续说道，“看起来比他实际的年龄是要年轻点儿，但那圈胡子……Peter的眼光还是需要提高。”  
Gwen：……  
Ned：Stark先生的胡子是非常有魅力的！  
Michelle经过了一番挣扎总算挤到了前排，“Peter看起来超级紧张，他不会吐出来吧。”  
几个人闻言都有些担忧地将目光锁定到了第二排那个露了半边脸的男孩身上，生怕对方还没来得及上台展示就先腿一软坐在了地上。  
“不会的，”Harry懒洋洋地给自己倒了一杯酒，“他旁边可坐着Tony Stark……再怎么丢脸也不会再Tony Stark面前丢脸的，”他老神在在地冲电脑那头做了个鬼脸，“那会是他的噩梦。”  
Ned点点头，“的确如此。”

实际上Harry只说对了一半，Peter是紧张得快吐了，但不单单是因为上台展示，更因为他旁边坐着的是Tony Stark。  
男孩可没料想过这个，他和Tony一起坐在公众场合，肩靠着肩，就连膝盖也不时会碰到一起，男人西装上散发出的鸢尾花香味就像一面灼人的屏障一样挡在了Peter的面前，让他的大脑嗡嗡乱响，完全听不清楚台上的组委会主席正在说什么。  
“Peter？”Tony皱着眉轻轻摇了摇对方的肩膀，“你看起来脸色不太好……不会是怯场吧？”  
“什……什么？不不不我没有，stark先生，”Peter急忙否认，但头却更晕了，“我们的作品——”  
“没问题的，”Tony冲他做了个鬼脸，悄悄凑近了点又说道，“我刚才去后台转了转，他们的都烂透了，我们绝对是第一。”  
Peter看着男人的脸，想象了一下对方鬼鬼祟祟潜入后台的模样，不由地笑了起来，紧张感也消失了点。“谢谢您，stark先生。”  
“别这么说，”Tony不以为然地挥挥手，随意地翘起了二郎腿，（这让坐在他旁边的一位教授不满地瞥了Tony一眼），“我一直都认为你很有天赋。”  
Peter又偷偷看了一眼Tony，然后有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
其实他想问的是关于Tony的回答，两个人之前约定过比赛结束以后Tony会给他一个答复，而Peter心心念念的就是这个……至于比赛，他反而并不是特别在意了。  
他没想到自己的一举一动都没逃过正在通过网络直播观看的几个好友眼里，Ned甚至直接将Peter和Tony的画面单独切了出来。  
“这个家伙到底在想些什么！！”Ned飞快地敲击键盘，不久视频画面上出现了一个红圈圈圈出了Peter，上面写着“我正处在热恋中”，Gwen忍不住笑了起来，“嘿Ned你这样会被Peter骂的。”  
“反正他也看不见……哈哈哈哈Harry的配字！”  
Harry动了动几根手指头，不一会儿那个红圈旁边也出现了一个心形图案把两个人用心形圈在了一起，写着一个大大的“新婚夫妇”。  
“我说……你们这样不太好吧，”Gwen又忧虑又好笑地看着从频道里发来的视频截图，“Ned你就没看看Sam还坐在Peter后面的吗？”  
这次比赛安排除了初赛是按项目分组角逐出前五名，复赛和决赛都是按照学校分配在一起，因此Gwen没费多大力气就看见了坐在Peter背后和clint Barton一起戴着墨镜的Sam。  
“Sam为什么也戴着墨镜？”说话的是Ned，他上次Peter生日聚会的时候见到Sam以后两个人迅速成为了好朋友，Ned好奇地看着男孩的打扮，“还是那种防风的红色墨镜哈哈哈哈，太酷了！”  
“可能是前面的两个人太过于闪了，”Harry吐槽道，“怕被闪瞎眼。”  
要是clint听见harry的这番解释，一准儿要顺着网线过来打人，但是clint本人只是不耐烦地坐在椅子上，用脚尖踢了踢座位前面的Tony，“铁罐，你就不可以稍微收敛一下你俩的粉红色气场吗？”  
Tony摘掉他的彩色墨镜扭过头，“clint，你刚刚踢到了我的屁股，快道歉。”  
clint抱着双手丝毫没有歉意，“是你先在前面不规矩的，我只是提醒你注意会场的秩序。”  
“我怎么不规矩了？”  
“你非得把手放到睡衣宝宝腿上吗？你没发现他已经快升华了？”  
Tony扭头看了看男孩，本来皮肤还算白皙的男孩这时候从脖子开始都泛着粉红色，听到clint的调侃恨不得钻进椅子下面去。  
“闭嘴clint，”Tony虽然被clint抓了个现行，但显然不像男孩这样羞怯，他大大方方收回了手转而放在了Peter的椅子靠背上，瞪了对方一眼，“想想你自己做的东西到时候能不能飞起来再说吧，肥鸟。”  
“都说了是猎鹰不是肥鸟！”  
“哦。”  
“咳咳……请……各位选手和导师保持安静，”坐在前排一个探着身子一个扭着头吵架的俩人实在太过显眼，主持人尴尬地清了清嗓子，本来想点名后来发现对方是Tony Stark的时候他彻底放弃了，转而祈祷对方不会再惹出什么乱子来才是正事。  
“……”视频直播前的几个人沉默了一会儿，为两位重量级导师的表现惊呆了。  
“他们会被驱逐出会场的。”  
“不，stark先生会直接把会场买下来的。”  
“天哪……”  
好在短短的致辞之后Peter和Sam抽到了不同的展示顺序，各自下场去准备了，也没惹出太大的乱子，Ned几个人也算是松了口气，转而趁着空隙讨论起Peter和Tony的感情话题来。  
Peter做梦也没想到他把几个人凑在一起，居然遭受到的是这种待遇，其中属Harry知道的最多，男孩带着显而易见的嘲讽和调侃为他们讲述了Peter的心路历程，随即几个人在电脑另一头长吁短叹。  
“我早就奇怪怎么Peter这次这么积极要参加竞赛，”Liz还在为高中联赛Peter的缺席而耿耿于怀，“原来是让stark先生作指导。”  
“不光如此，”Harry扬起眉毛，“大概是这次以后stark会给他一个确切的答复吧。”  
“什么答复？”Ned惊讶地说，“难道Peter真的可以去stark工业实习了吗？！”  
“你这个傻子，”Michelle看着他的目光里充满了嫌弃，“你的意思是Peter已经表白了？”  
“哦哦哦哦哦！”电脑里除了Harry的其他人都不约而同地发出了惊讶的叫声，Gwen急忙捂住了嘴，生怕父亲一会儿来敲门问她到底在干什么。  
“Peter也没详细跟我说，只是生日的第二天很激动地跟我说当天晚上跟stark一起出去玩了。”  
“跟stark？”Gwen惊讶道，“可是我们当天晚上都没看见stark先生参加Peter的聚会啊。”  
“一定是Peter趁我们睡着了和stark先生双宿双飞去了！”Ned很激动，完全无暇顾及直播视频的事儿，“这个卑鄙的家伙！压根儿就没跟我们说！还说stark先生不来参加聚会！他完全就是想一个人独占stark先生！”  
“说到这个我倒觉得是那天很可能是stark突然来的，”Michelle却有自己的看法，“Peter一晚上都不太高兴不是吗，你们在屋子里的时候我听到门外有敲门声，然后过了一会儿我想问Peter是谁，结果人已经不见了。”  
“而且一晚上也没回来。”Ned不满地补充道。  
“那就是了，”Harry无所谓地耸耸肩，“两个人出去生日约会也不稀奇吧。”  
“这是对朋友的不忠诚！”Ned大声地斥责了Peter的这种行为，“他告诉我们一声我们也不会跟去的呀！”  
“体谅一下正在恋爱的人，”Gwen也加入了调侃Peter的队伍，女孩抱着一个热气腾腾的马克杯笑了起来，氤氲的热气让她的脸有些模糊了，“他们脑子里只有对方。”  
这话倒说的一点不错。  
Peter看着自己手里的作品，毫无意识地扯了扯布料，要不是Tony眼疾手快男孩没准儿就把其中一个部位搞短路了，“Peter！”  
“啊……stark先生，”Peter急忙回过神，看见Tony一张放大的脸突然凑近，吓得他急忙朝后一退，“呜哇！”  
“注意点，睡衣宝宝，”Tony无奈地看了看他，“我怎么以前没发现你是这种临上场的紧张人格？”  
“我……我不是因为这个，”Peter结结巴巴地辩解，“我只是……有点心烦意乱。”  
“看得出来，”Tony不置可否地点了点头，“让我猜猜……你该不会是为了之前我答应你的事情心烦意乱吧？”  
男孩的手一顿。  
“行行好放过这件可怜的衣服吧！”Tony一把抢过他们煞费苦心的作品，“要是在这里出了差错，回去我们都要被Bruce骂个狗血淋头！”  
Peter低下头沉默了。  
“我记着呢，”Tony抬起手揉了揉男孩的头发，随即想起这个发型对方早上花了半个小时才搞定，急忙心虚地又给抹了几把，“再说……就算我跑了又能怎么样？”他无奈地耸耸肩，“你的期末考试还没到呢。”  
男孩心里烦乱的情绪被Tony三两句话就压了回去，他的确想过Tony会不会比赛还没有结束就为了逃避回答他的表白而逃跑，但是抬起头看着男人的眼睛，他发觉自己这样的想法简直太过荒谬了。  
Tony不再是以前的那个Tony，他开始愿意把Peter加入自己生活的一部分，也尝试着站在平等的地位和他好好交谈。  
这样的Tony不会逃避的。（一个很像pepper小姐的声音这么暗示道）  
Peter笑了起来，“好了stark先生，我该去准备介绍稿了，”他郑重地和男人挥手，“等会儿见。”  
Tony站在舞台的另一侧冲他挥了挥手，脸上带着显而易见的骄傲和笑意，“等会儿见Peter。”

 

无可争议，当Peter的仿生战衣拿出来的时候，所有人都为之震惊，包括对Peter的研究课题早有耳闻的一群好友，Ned的眼睛瞪得不知道有多大，然后全程大嗓门嚷嚷着自己下学期就要转学去avenger college，害的Harry和Gwen不得不调低了他那边的音量。  
“说真的他这个东西是怎么做出来的！我记得他选修的不是stark先生的机械设计吗！两个搞动力学的人为什么会做出这样的仿生科技！！”  
“Ned，冷静……”  
“我怎么冷静啊！！我记得Peter高中学的最差的就是生物了！可是你看那个衣服！居然可以像变色龙一样！还有那种高科技！天呐！这简直太酷炫了！”Ned根本止不住自己的惊呼。  
“说明Peter的确很努力，”Harry看着正在台上侃侃而谈的好友，岁月让他记忆里的Peter显得更加成熟了点，除了偶尔的窘迫之外，更多的是超出同龄人的沉着和深思熟虑，“stark让他变得更好了。”  
几个好友不约而同地沉默了，他们都知道Peter仰慕Tony已久，一开始没有人把Peter的心思当成正经事儿来看待，在他们看来Tony Stark是个太过于遥远的人，即使他就站在你身边几尺远的讲台上。但Peter就像个赤手空拳的骑士，在这条看起来荆棘密布的路上凭借着一腔孤勇和对于Tony赤诚的爱意缓慢前行。  
这个男孩值得这一切。  
“这项发明无疑可以在多个领域取得突破性的成就，”如今Peter变成了站在讲台上不紧不慢地踱着步的那一位，他面带着微笑缓缓说道，全然没有了之前的窘迫和紧张，“另外，在研究这一件衣服的过程中，我们在突破生物学和物理学的界限方面也有长足的进步，在此也要特别感谢我的导师以及给予我们巨大帮助的Bruce Banner博士，他的发现让仿生科技在实践领域拥有了无限多的可能性，我们从此以后不必再通过迷彩色来进行伪装，同时类比仿生原理的这一套理论在医疗领域也可以继续推行，甚至可以不再依靠干细胞来完成对于缺陷器官的再生和指导。”  
“你看见台下的那群老头子的脸了吗！”Ned兴奋地拍着桌子，“他们的眼睛瞪得像鸡蛋一样！”  
“的确太惊人了，我原本以为只能通过基因疗法将这种理论实践到人体，”Harry也不由得赞叹道，“stark的确是一个颇具眼光的人。”  
“比赛结果要到两天后才能出来呢……”Gwen抽出空来登陆了全美科学竞赛的官网，“但毫无疑问Peter和Sam会是这两组的冠军。”  
Sam比Peter出场的要早一些，他和clint的设计同样令人震惊，男孩穿着一件奇怪的像是装甲一样的外套，而后仅仅通过他那个怪里怪气的红色墨镜的控制，就从背后伸出了两个巨大的铁翼，它们甚至载着Sam在会场上空盘旋飞行了一分钟，而那件铁翼近乎完美的复刻了鸟类的翅膀，其中的工程量和设计的巧妙也赢得了组委会评委的一致好评。  
“我想转学……”Ned第二十次可怜巴巴地趴在桌子上呻吟，“我们学校的那是什么发明……比起来简直就像小孩子的积木玩具……”  
“Peter的发明就算放到综合组也是最亮眼的，”Michelle也不禁露出了骄傲的笑容，“他和Stark先生一定比我们想得还累。”  
“你们快来看！”Liz原本使用的就是另一台电脑，女孩轻声笑了起来，“纽约时报的网站上已经有报道Peter的设计了！”  
她将网页推送到几个人的交互界面时，Peter刚好在潮水般的掌声里结束了他的演讲，还没下台就冲着阴影里张开了怀抱。  
“你要勒得老人家喘不过气了……”Tony被Peter狠狠地压在了怀里，他还暗自探寻过男孩的力气到底有多大，如今倒是真真切切的作茧自缚了一把。  
Peter激动地揉皱了Tony身上那套不用问都知道很贵的西装，他精心梳理过的发型终于变成了乱糟糟的一团，但此时两个人都没太在意这点小小的不完美，“stark先生！我……我不敢相信这一切都是真的……”  
Tony轻轻拍了拍Peter的后背，处于旺盛生长期的男孩四肢纤长有力，就像一个挺拔的竹子以肉眼可见的速度不断拔高，Tony甚至可以听见他身体里传来剧烈的鼓动，那是青春特有的节奏。  
“嘿……Peter你穿高跟鞋了吗？”他有点不满地发觉自己的视线被Peter的肩膀遮盖了一大半。  
“没有啊，”Peter茫然地松开了他，“我穿的皮鞋，先生。”  
Tony看了看他脚上出自自己手笔的牛津鞋，有些气闷地转到了一边。  
青春特有的节奏，Uh？

竞赛单元的结束通常意味着狂欢派对的开始，但用Tony的话来说，这群书呆子根本不知道该怎么狂欢，（“他们连框架眼镜都不会取下来！这叫做什么狂欢！”）加上stark本人的身份实在有些特殊，四个人决定还是低调行事为好。clint随即在房间里的华盛顿酒店名单里随机指定了一家，嚷嚷着要Tony带他们去，后者惯常和clint吵了几回合之后才慢吞吞地说早就让jarvis订好了地方。  
“这算是哪门子的低调，”Sam和Peter落在两个教授身后，打量了一下空无一人的大厅和笑容可掬的侍者，小声和好友嘀咕道，“我觉得我们也应该把发明卖给军火商，然后捞他一笔。”  
“别这么说Sam，”Peter无奈地耸耸肩，“科学是用来使人类进步的。”  
“你听起来就像个……穷困潦倒的科学家。”  
“真的吗？真的这么明显吗？”Peter咧着嘴笑，“不过我的确不怎么富裕。”  
他们穿过长长的、弥漫着神秘香气的前厅时，Sam不无调侃地继续说道，“可是你有一个贼有钱的男朋友……世界上没人不知道他有钱，可没人敢打这钱的主意。”  
“stark先生还不是——”  
“还不是，”Sam又不傻，迅速抓住了重点，“那就是这只是时间问题咯？”  
Peter不想为自己的狂妄自大作出什么保证，但他总是有这样的感觉，这种感觉就像一种预感一样越来越强烈，在每一次和Tony的对视还有拥抱中逐渐清晰、具象化，就好像下一秒——  
“Peter，Sam，如果你俩还没跟上，我猜你们很快就会在这里迷路了，”Tony站在拐角微微扬起眉毛，“我们要换乘另一个电梯了。”  
“吃个饭也这么费事儿，铁罐你真是讲究过分了。”  
“是谁要来这个地方的？”  
“我又没说一定要来，你不是也出了主意的吗？”  
“我只是尽地主之谊，毕竟华盛顿也是我的第二故乡。”  
“得了吧stark！”  
两个男孩在后面无奈地对视了一眼，彼此摇了摇头。clint和Tony也许就属于那种天生无法好好交流的朋友，但他们从不因为这个而伤害彼此的感情，这一点倒是和Tony与Steve的相处模式不同。  
想到Steve，Peter忍不住又偷偷看了一眼Tony，男人正执着于给clint讲述自己在华盛顿经历过的两个或者三个暑假中的逸闻趣事（他个人认为的“有趣”），宽敞的电梯里好在没有其他人，不然明天stark工业的股票怕是又要往下掉。  
“Peter，你到底是怎么忍受这个爱炫耀的孔雀的！”clint终于受不了，扭过头猛然将炮火对准了Peter，吓得男孩一个激灵，“呃……什么？”  
“Peter从不觉得我是个爱炫耀的人……更何况，我有资格这么炫耀，不是吗boy？”Tony骄傲地挺了挺胸，然后目测了一下自己和男孩之间的高度差好像没有之前那么明显了。  
“唔……我觉得这个时候的stark先生其实还蛮可爱的，”Peter认真地想了想，“就像是猫咪会经常朝你发出‘呼噜呼噜’的声音，其实它们是在让你去抚摸它们一样。”  
电梯打开的一瞬间，流淌着提琴协奏曲声音的餐厅里充斥着clint毫不留情的嘲笑声，其中还夹杂着Tony恼怒的声音。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈呼噜呼噜的猫吗？！”  
“Peter你实在是！”  
“stark先生我……我——”  
“parker先生你这个比喻简直是妙极了！”clint抹了抹眼角不存在的泪水，“我以后不会再因为Tony的炫耀而感到心烦意乱了，毕竟你知道的……谁还没见过猫咪呼噜啊！以后我会经常夸你的Tony！”  
Tony的脸色就像烧糊了的鹅肝一样，Peter见状急忙慌慌张张地道歉，“stark先生……我……我没有不尊敬您的意思……”  
“没关系，我猜我们的小朋友也只是想开一个无伤大雅的玩笑。”Tony微微僵硬着转过了身，竭力为自己找回一点面子，“clint如果你再不收敛一点你那张大脸上的笑容，我就让餐厅的工作人员把你扔出去。”  
Sam同情地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“虽然我们都有stark教授是猫的这种感觉……但在本人面前说出来的你也是头一个，祝你好运。”  
Peter的肩膀沮丧地耷拉了下来，就像在游乐园那次一样，他又一次搞砸了和stark先生的距离，听听stark先生叫他什么？小朋友？他好不容易才花费了几个月的时间来证明自己是一个富有天赋的、能够值得被当做一个成年人对待的男人！  
“Peter？”  
男孩抬起头，clint和Sam已经跟着侍者走远了，Tony站在原地扭过头有些不解地望着他，“你在干什么？”  
“我在数这块地毯上究竟有多少只螨虫。”男孩闷闷不乐地说道。  
Tony显然被逗笑了，“我可以告诉你，一只也没有，”他朝后走了几步拉过了Peter的肩膀，“如果你不想被clint抢了你的东西吃最好快一点，毕竟那家伙似乎为了晚上这一顿中午就已经没吃了。”  
Peter有些疑惑地抬头看了看他，被拽的有些踉踉跄跄，“可是stark先生——”  
“Tony，”男人简短地说道，头也没回，“大家都这么叫我。”  
Peter似乎在一瞬间被搞糊涂了，“可是您……您不生气了吗？”  
“生气？生什么气？”Tony总算放开了对Peter手肘的钳制，“因为你说我像一只该死的打呼噜的猫吗？”  
“我……我很抱歉……”Peter急忙开口，“我可以解释……”  
“没什么好解释的，”Tony扬起眉毛，“如果你认为我是这样子的，说出来也无妨，更何况这并不是什么难听的话……相信我，你不会想知道有人当面说过最难听的话是什么的。”他冲Peter俏皮的挤了挤眼睛，“所以我们可以继续把心思回到晚饭上来了吗？”  
Peter跟着他走到了餐厅正中间的一张桌子上，四周灯光昏暗，只有这张桌子还亮着摇摇晃晃的烛火。早已接到预约的经理用海蓝色的桌布和蜡烛装饰了整个台面，还没有铺满佳肴的正中间，小贝壳拼成了“Success”的字样。  
“……你最好告诉我你对我没有非分之想，”clint的声音恰如其分地响起，缓解了Tony的尴尬，说实话就算是他本人也没有料想到酒店把这次包场看得更像一个……约会。“不然我会立刻带着Sam离开这里的，还有Peter！”  
“我宁愿去和非洲树蛙过一辈子，都不想和你在一起，clint，”Tony讥讽地看着他，“这上面写的是‘成功’又不是‘LOVE’……真为Sam摊上了你这样的导师而感到焦急。”  
Sam闻言立刻装作对小烛台发生了浓厚的兴趣。

 

一顿饭下来他们或多或少都喝了点酒，就算是神通广大的Tony Stark也没法在华盛顿凭空变出一个happy来带他们回去，四个人站在电梯间里皱着眉。  
“我……我们可以坐出租车回去……”clint使劲儿睁了睁茫然的眼睛，他喝的有点多，但好在不说话还看不太出来，此时他摇了摇自己的手机，“嘿……我还记得华盛顿出租车公司的叫车电话呢！”  
“你想都不要想，”Tony立刻否决这个提议，“酒店的车在下面，行行好不要吐在车里就是你今晚最大的功劳。”  
Peter轻轻地笑了起来，一点点红葡萄酒并不会让他晕头转向，在酒精问题上Tony对他的态度异常坚定，因此男孩只是稍稍有些迷蒙，就好像他的灵魂从地上浮起了几英寸，平日里对Tony的一点点距离感也在酒精作用下的熟络感之中消灭了，他大大方方地把手放在了Tony的肩膀上，“clint教授不会的……对吗Sam？”  
Sam：mmp我不知道  
四个人费了半天的功夫总算回到了大厅（clint坚称来的时候只坐过一次电梯，死活不肯登上换乘电梯），“车呢？”Sam左右张望了一下，随即看见大厅下面的台阶旁边停着一辆黑色的加长林肯，“大概就是那个了，谁来搭把手把Clint弄出去……”Tony推开门，夜晚陡然变凉的空气还没来得及让他身上泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他的身边就一瞬间充满了刺目的闪光灯。  
“stark！”  
“stark先生！您出现在华盛顿是来做什么的！”  
“stark先生！您旁边的是Peter parker吗？！你们是什么关系！”  
“stark先生——”  
“stark先生——”  
Peter和Sam压根没见过这种架势，站在后面面面相觑，反倒是Tony迅速冷静了下来，拉过了一边面如菜色的clint，“毫无疑问，我们是来参加全美大学生科技竞赛的。”  
“您和Peter parker先生究竟是什么关系！您是否和未成年人有不正当的往来！”  
“不正当？”Tony皱了皱眉，“我是parker先生这次竞赛的导师，如果你问的是这个的话。”  
“stark先生——”  
“如果各位不介意的话，我想和我的同事还有学生单独相处一个晚上好吗？毕竟我们正在庆祝即将获得的全美竞赛冠军。”  
Tony脸上挂着Peter并不熟悉的、那种商业营销一般的笑容，clint这时候酒才被吓醒了大半，在对方的示意下拽住了Sam和Peter，在媒体来不及向他们提问之前将男孩们塞进了车后座。  
“Tony——”  
“……也祝大家也有一个愉快的周末。”男人得体地点了点头，随即合上了身后的车门，那些照相机和嘈杂的提问声一下子就被隔绝在了外面，四个人瘫坐在椅子上。  
“见鬼……他们怎么知道的？”clint看着车子开出了酒店才松了口气，“我还没有这么著名吧！”  
“显然他们不是来找你的，”Tony不耐烦地看了他一眼，“我猜是纽约时报今天报道了你的发明，这才引起了他们的注意，Peter。”  
男孩有些惊愕，“可是您……您是怎么知道的？”  
Tony微微红了脸，感谢车里昏暗的光线，没人发现这个，“作为你的导师，我有义务关注这项作品是否大获成功。”  
Peter似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“不过这也意味着，你的华盛顿度假计划泡汤了clint。”Tony假笑着看向唉声叹气的空气动力学教授，“这两天你就待在酒店里，好好享受一下明星的待遇吧。”  
接下来的两天的确如同Tony预料的那样，铺天盖地的报道和猜测朝他们席卷而来，连全美大学生科技竞赛这种原本基本不会引起主流媒体关注的赛事都被炒的火热。  
不过当事人可一点也开心不起来。  
“所以只是吃了个饭然后就被找到了？”Ned在那一头连连叹息，“做明星的伴侣还真难。”  
“我不是我没有……”Peter大字型躺在酒店的床上，Ned只能看见男孩的一小撮头发从被子边缘露出来，“说起这个……今天Gwen也和我打电话了，你们上次一起看直播了吗？”  
“当然，”Ned点点头，“Michelle和她现在关系可好了，女生……真是让人猜不透。”  
Peter想要反驳好友，猜不透的才不仅仅是女生，然后听见门外传来了Tony的声音。  
“Peter？你换好衣服了吗？我们马上要去领奖了。”  
“哦Ned——”  
“不用说我听见了，”好友脸上露出了一丝了然的神色，“快去吧，你的stark先生还等着呢。”  
“是Tony，”Peter忍不住咧嘴得意地笑了，“我们现在都互相喊对方的名字了。”  
Ned翻了个白眼。  
“谢谢你，Ned。”男孩由衷地说，“没有你们和Harry，我一定早就坚持不下去了。”  
“别这么说，”Ned耸耸肩，“这都是你值得的一切。（You deserve all of these）”  
他看着男孩急匆匆的背影消失在视频这一头，伸了个懒腰决定问一下Michelle要不要翘课回去纽约看望一下他们的天才老友。

 

Tony和Peter进场的时候引起了不小的骚动，不少埋头于研究的人从前不认得这位鼎鼎大名的Tony Stark，经过这两天媒体的狂轰滥炸，他们终于对男人熟悉了起来。  
只不过这其中善意的眼神并没有多少，很多人看见他和Peter进来的时候都迅速挪开了视线，一些年纪更老一点的教授直接哼了一声来表示内心的不满。  
Peter有些手足无措，但Tony显然比他平静得多，男人在他背后微微推了推他肩膀，“clint他们还在前面等着我们。”  
男孩这才稳下心来，低着头只走自己的路。不管别人怎么造谣，至少他和Tony现在都不会被那些无聊的言论所打倒，正如Harry所说，那些媒体不过是些扰人的苍蝇，一旦你学会了无视他们，你就真正的在这场舆论里取得了胜利。  
“看见那上面丑的要死的奖杯了吗？”Tony坐下以后笑嘻嘻地说道，“最后一个就是我们要拿的。”  
Peter顺着他的目光看去，奖杯被擦拭得发亮，上面甚至有两根美国国旗配色的飘带。  
“空气动力学组获奖队伍——”  
“来自avenger college，Sam Wilson，导师Clint Barton！”  
“毫无疑问，”Tony在潮水般的鼓掌声中噘着嘴冲Peter做了个鬼脸，“没人能超越肥鸟。”  
男孩为他直率的夸赞而不禁笑了起来，Tony一向是这样，他从不会因为他表现出来的情绪而左右对一个人的判断，尽管有时候他会说些俏皮话，但实际上Peter相当清楚，男人的心里比谁都明白这一点。  
掌声消退以后，主持人才清了清嗓子，“生物科技组获奖队伍——”  
Tony和Peter相视一笑。  
“来自麻省理工学院，Adam evans，导师Tobby Chen！”  
掌声如约响起，而Tony脸上的笑容却还凝固在上一秒，Peter在对方的美丽的眼睛里看见了一闪而逝的诧异，随即Tony回过神来，他胸膛剧烈地起伏着，说话也有些断断续续，“这不可能，一定是哪里弄错了……我需要问一问他们的组委会。”  
“Tony，”Peter急忙拉住要站起身的Tony，“比赛就是比赛……我们应该接受这个结果。”  
他极力说服自己露出一个笑容，但显然他失败了，因为Tony在看向他的一瞬间，更加怒不可遏了。  
Peter很少看见Tony这么生气的样子，通常男人都是用一副满不在乎的笑容和尖酸刻薄的讽刺来攻击对手，但这一次显然Tony陷入了愤怒中，他像一根弹簧一样从座位上跳了起来，在如同雷鸣一般的掌声里钻到了后台。  
Peter犹豫了两秒，随即被Clint抓住，男人看着他严肃地摇了摇头。  
“可是我不能让Tony一个人去！”Peter态度坚决。  
“你也说了，比赛就是比赛，铁罐再怎么发火也是没有用的。”clint比平常还要冷静，“我们应该搞清楚这其中出了什么事，而不是一味地去放狠话。”  
“但我做不到，”男孩固执地瞪着他，掌声已经停止，人们纷纷好奇地看着站在自己座位上对峙的两个人，“我永远、都不会让Tony一个人。”  
Natasha曾经这么嘱咐过他，可如今Peter是真心实意地想要这么做。他甩开clint的手，在所有人的注视下跑进了礼堂的后台。

 

“告诉我你们究竟做了什么肮脏的、令人不齿的把戏！”Tony没费多大功夫就找到了其中一个男人，他脖子上神气活现地挂着一个牌子，写着这个人就是赛组委的评委之一。Tony的双手砰得一声拍在了桌子上，相互作用的力显然并不好受，但在盛怒之下这是最有效的泄愤方式。  
对方显然有些吃惊，随即认出了这个目眦欲裂的家伙正是这几天风头正大的Tony Stark，“stark，Uh？”  
“这他妈跟我是谁有关系吗？！”Tony语速极快，就像出膛的子弹一样咄咄逼人，“这孩子！Peter！他有一个绝妙的主意可以改变整个世界，而他并没有他妈的只是想想就算了！他为了这件该死的衣服耗费了多少精力！那是那种像儿童积木一样的东西能相比的吗！我真想拿锯子锯开你们这群蠢驴的脑袋！看看里面装的究竟是脑子还是浆糊！”  
“stark先生，”对方在他的怒火下并没有畏缩，男人退后了几步，“事实上我们每个人都清楚parker先生这件作品究竟有多好，近十年来的作品都没有人能够超越这件仿生战衣。”  
Tony的怒火像是霎时间被人轻描淡写地浇灭了，他站在原地有些茫然。  
“只不过，我们不能把这个奖颁给parker先生。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为你，stark先生。”男人冷淡地说道，“在评选期间，我们接到了大量的投诉电话，有关您和parker先生的关系——”  
“一件作品能否得到认可，和他的发明者到底穿的是什么内裤没有半毛钱的关系！”  
“越来越多的报道倾向于您利用stark工业的实力帮助了这个颇具天分的孩子，”男人整理了一下被Tony拽歪的领带，“而且甚至有人猜测您贿赂了组委会，只为了让您……非常喜爱的这位Parker先生获得一个奖项。”  
Tony愣住了，他的脸上一定充满了不知所措，不然对方不会如此镇定地冲他微笑，“可……可我并没有……peter能得到这个奖项是实至名归！”  
“事实上不管您有没有，只要我们颁发给Peter parker先生这个奖，我们组委会乃至整个大赛的声誉势必会受到极大的质疑。”对方彬彬有礼地鞠躬道，“也请让我代表整个组委会表达对parker先生的歉意……如果您说的都是真的的话。”  
Tony。你终于又搞砸了一切。  
他甚至不知道自己是怎么走出后台的，Tony的心脏疯狂地跳动着，但能够用来呼吸的空气却少得可怜，他抓住自己的衣襟，试图张大嘴巴，然后才惊讶的发现自己的双手正在颤抖。而因为过度喘气而导致的窒息硬生生憋出了他眼眶里的泪水，将脚下的地板花纹都模糊成了一片。双腿仿佛被人抽掉了骨头一样软绵绵地支撑不起身体的重量。  
他……他真的毁了Peter的人生……  
他走出半生，也没能摆脱Howard给自己的诅咒……  
Tony Stark……  
“Tony！呼吸！呼吸！”  
Peter……？  
“该死的！Tony！你听见了吗！呼吸！”  
一双温暖的手按在了他的肩膀上，随即Tony感到自己被人紧紧地搂在了怀里。他的姿势如同一粒虾米，双手还在不断地颤抖，“pe……Peter……”  
“不要说话！”来人的声音非常熟悉，但又因为话里面的愤怒而显得非常陌生，“保持你自己的呼吸！”  
Tony的大脑就像注射过麻药一样，眼前一片昏花，他怀疑自己是不是瞎了，要不然为什么睁着眼睛也只能看到花花绿绿的纹路，Peter的毛衣在他的指尖，而现在只有手里的触感才显得男孩和他之间不再那么遥远。  
该死的该死的该死的！Peter慌乱地环顾四周，除了他们，基本没有人在走廊里闲逛，人人都在关注着科技竞赛奖到底花落谁家，而这个男人，获奖无数根本不屑于出席的Tony Stark却愚蠢到因为Peter这个幼稚的奖项犯了过呼吸症！  
Peter手足无措但又只能强装镇定，他不是没见过这样子的人，Aunt May在Ben叔叔去世的那段时间里经常因为情绪过于激动而倒在家里不省人事，只不过Peter这次却觉得除了恐惧还有对自己深深的气恼。  
他到底为什么要参加这种比赛！  
只是为了让Tony认同他这种无聊的理由，就值得让对方变成现在这个样子吗？  
“Tony，Tony……听我说，”Peter将蜷缩成一团的男人摁在了怀里，“我·不·在·乎这个该死的奖项……你听到了吗？我不在乎！现在深呼吸，你太过于激动了。”  
Bruce博士曾经和他说过，Tony对于他参与的东西都报有一种执着而怪异的期望感，“一旦期望落空，Tony会认为都是他自己的错。”Bruce说的时候忧心忡忡地皱着眉，“所以我真的很担心他……倒不是我对这次作品有所怀疑，只是害怕如果真的出了什么岔子……”  
Peter一面诅咒着那个宣布比赛结果的人，一面徒劳地用手掌在Tony的背上来回摩挲，希望这样能对他起到一点点安慰的效果。  
“铁罐……铁罐怎么了？”  
Peter扭过头，clint和Sam也急匆匆地出现在了走廊上，看见缩成一团不断颤抖的人惊慌地问道。  
“让他平躺下来，或者，上半身放松，”Sam扫了一眼周围，“一般过五分钟就会好的。”  
“铁罐怎么了？”  
“情绪激动导致的——”  
“——过呼吸症。”  
两个男孩异口同声地回答道。  
clint扬起了眉毛。  
“我妈妈心脏不好，”Sam耸耸肩，“一和我爸爸吵架就会这样。”  
“我……”Peter顿了顿，“总之我们应该先送Tony去医院。”  
“去什么医院……我还死不了，”男人忽然开口，他半躺在一边，用手捂住了眼睛，“我只是……突然有点头晕。”  
连clint这次也非常识趣地没有点破Tony的谎言，他和Sam低声商量了一下，然后两个人冲Peter点了点头，贴心地留给了两个人独处的空间。  
“Tony……”Peter犹豫了几秒，还是决定直接开口，“你是不是因为这件事情生气。”  
“我……”Tony下意识要反驳，但一想到半分钟前自己还非常丢脸地缩成一团，于是他破天荒垂下了头，“我只是觉得那群废物压根不懂得这个作品的珍贵之处。”  
他说不出口，Tony心想，如果Peter知道这背后的荒谬之处竟然在于Tony Stark的糟糕人品，男孩不知道会有多么沮丧。  
“都是——”  
“不是你的错，好吗？”Peter像是猜到了他要说什么一样，伸出一只手指轻轻地抵在了他的嘴唇上，“嘿，是他们被迷惑了，错过了这么一件精彩绝伦的设计，不是我们，come on Tony，我想看见你得意洋洋的样子。”  
男人露出一个勉强的笑容，“你什么都不知道，Peter。”  
“那就说来听听，”Peter抱着胳膊，“Try me.”  
Tony深深吸了一口气，像是下定了决心一样，“他们不颁给你这个奖项是因为我……因为他们认为如果你得到了这个奖项，那些媒体就会认为是我在背后操纵了这一切……为了他们该死的面子，他们宁愿牺牲掉你的利益！”  
Peter惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，而他眼里的惊讶在Tony看来更像一种无言的谴责，“听着…kid，我知道，我搞砸了这一切，我不应该让自己暴露在媒体下面，尤其是在这样一个敏感的——”  
“不不不，”男孩显得疑惑极了，“这不是你的错，Tony。”他耸耸肩，“我承认……我是有点失落，但是没关系，比起这个，我觉得我得到了更珍贵的东西……你和Bruce博士对我的帮助才是真正重要的不是吗？况且，我们都看见了那群家伙是如何自惭形秽的。我们一开始的目的不就是这个吗？”  
Peter握住了Tony的手，他的掌心温暖，就像里面藏了一个小小的太阳，“没有人会因此责怪你的……至于我，我当然不会，Tony。你知道我是怎么想的。”  
“可我还是很不爽，”Tony尴尬地清了清嗓子，在男孩儿的注视下，他比自己想象的似乎要更好一点，于是他恢复了惯常的表情，“所以我想做点什么让他们为之疯狂。”  
“只要你不做伤害自己的事情，其他的当然都随你。”男孩揉了揉Tony被冷汗浸湿的头发——说实话，他老早就想这么做了。  
“嘿！不要摸我的头发！”  
“可是我都被你揉了好几回了！”  
“我是你的长辈！”  
“哦？”  
“……好吧你这个小兔崽子！”  
Tony同意了对方的行为后，Peter反而没有再上手，只是嘴角挂着显而易见的笑意哼着歌和他朝温暖的室外走去，男人看了看Peter，不知道什么时候对方的肩膀已经显得厚实可靠，就像一个真正的男子汉一样。

 

pepper在机场看见Tony的一瞬间，后者几乎以为对方会从背后掏出两把格洛克对着自己砰砰开枪——毕竟他在华盛顿捅了这么多篓子还死活都不接电话。但女助理在他走近以后，先是剧烈地喘了几口气，而后给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“Tony……”pepper用一种几乎能压死他的力量抱住了他的脖颈，“你真的决定了吗？”  
男人从她的怀抱里挣脱出来，“pepper，我已经想好了。”  
“这次不会落跑了？”女人扬起眉毛。  
“当然，”Tony咧嘴一笑，远远地和还在取行李的男孩挥手道别，“Tony Stark一向不会让媒体预测到他的意图，这次也不例外。”  
pepper翻了个白眼，“所以你火急火燎地给我打电话安排发布会……你知道周六日的报社热线几乎都是满的！”  
“亲爱的，你总有办法的不是吗？”Tony冲她甜蜜地微笑道，“我看起来怎么样？”  
“除了胡子上还沾了一点芝士酱之外，一切都非常完美。”  
pepper发誓她听到了几声类似于”都怪Peter“的抱怨声，而后Tony动作敏捷地钻进了车里，“我们快点吧，我都有点迫不及待了。”

 

皇后区。  
Aunt May对Peter没能获奖表示了极大的失望——毫无疑问，是针对组委会的——而男孩显得有些心事重重，May自然而然将这归结于一腔心血的付之东流。  
“Aunt May，“Peter今天第三次欲言又止地喊住了女人，后者终于忍不住转过了身，”所以孩子你到底有什么事情？”  
Peter被她有些激烈的态度吓了一跳，“呃……我，我想开一下电视，好吗？然后我有事情和您说。”  
may有些疑惑，“当然，随时都可以的，Peter。”  
男孩打开了电视，而后女人扬起了眉毛。  
“stark？”她的语气里有一丝危险的意味在里面，而男孩迎着她的目光看了回去，“是的，我和stark先生，都有些话想说。”  
而几十公里外的发布会现场，Tony罕见地拿着稿子一遍又一遍地核对，认真得仿佛是总统就职——不，也许总统就职Tony都不会这么紧张（pepper心想）——“我……我看起来真的没问题吗？我是说，不会像那种诱拐未成年的猥琐成年人对吗？”  
pepper受不了地翻了个白眼，“拿出你欠揍的得意出来，你可是Tony Stark！“  
男人愣了愣，然后叹了口气，“好吧。”  
他推开大厅的门，看了看台下从他进门就不断闪烁的相机和摄影机，清了清嗓子。  
“女士们，先生们，大家周末愉快，虽然我知道很多人是被临时喊来加班的……不用担心我们会负责这部分的加班费。”  
场下有记者传来隐隐的笑声，Tony像是得到了鼓励，短暂地笑了笑。  
“这场发布会理应是几个月前就召开的，但由于我本人的……一些原因，所以拖延到了现在，要说的话也因为时间的推移而有很大的不同，毕竟人都是会变的。”  
“首先是关于这次在华盛顿被拍到的事情，我是受avenger college的要求前往华盛顿参加为期四天的全美大学生科技竞赛，担任生物科技组的导师，至于你们看见的我，只不过是我恰好和我的学生还有同事一起在结束了评选之后举行了一次小小的庆祝聚会。”  
“stark先生，”一位男记者举起了手，“您是Peter parker的导师是吗？”  
“没错，”Tony大方地点点头，态度非常诚恳，“parker先生是我的学生，有什么问题吗？”  
“有报道称您和parker先生之间存在不正当的关系，甚至有未成年人保护组织决定起诉您，这件事情是真的吗？”  
“不正当的关系？”Tony笑了，“我不明白什么叫做不正当的关系，并且parker先生已经是个成年人了，这件事情我想不需要劳驾未成年人组织。”  
“有人说您是Peter的’sugar daddy‘。”  
此话一出，大厅里一片哗然，镜头的咔嚓声陡然加剧，记者们的脸色都显得十分肃穆，毕竟当事人的回答将决定他们接下来一个星期的头版头条。  
“哇哦，这真是……富有想象力的推测，”Tony扬起眉毛，并没有被冒犯的样子，“但很可惜，并没有这回事。“  
“所以您否认自己和parker先生之间存在暧昧关系对吗？”  
“等等，这是我一会儿要说的问题，”Tony皱着眉看向提问的女记者，“首先我要澄清一件事情，对于造谣我贿赂这次科技竞赛组委会的多家报社，stark集团的律师将在今天晚些时候和你们的主编亲自见面，我本人从来没有，也不屑于在这种全是垃圾和蠢货的比赛上作弊，我教出来的学生更不会。”  
“那么您是否动用了stark工业的财产来支持parker先生的研究？”  
“当然，”Tony傲慢地点了点头，无视了pepper在一边担忧的目光，“我的头脑就是stark工业最大的财富。”  
他抱着手臂环视了一圈，“如果没有人继续问的话，我想把我之前没说完的事情说下去。”  
众人沉默地看着他，Tony抬起头，他面前的摄像机冰冷而毫无感情，但他知道对面坐着的成千上万的人里面，有一个是他真正在意的男孩，男孩会用真挚而热烈的目光看着电视里的他，就像每一次凝望着讲台上的他一样。  
“我曾经是一个不折不扣的混蛋，”他耸了耸肩，“一个害怕接受别人感情而受伤害的胆小鬼。辜负别人，也被别人辜负。认为爱情一辈子都是和我毫无缘分的东西。我从不指望有人能够真正理解我，因为连我自己的都很难理解我自己，但是有人做到了。”  
Tony扬起一个笑容，他忽然变得自信而强大，就好像没有他身上神气的派头，他依然是站在世界最中心的那个人一样，“是这个人让我变得更好，让我意识到自己并不是只会把一切都搞砸。”  
男人偏过头，看着方才提问的那名女记者，“你刚才问我是不是和parker先生之间存在暧昧关系？”  
女记者茫然地点了点头。  
Tony伸手松了松他的领结，pepper知道这是他的经典动作，预示着这个男人又要有什么惊世骇俗的言论即将发布了。  
“事实上，parker先生正在追求我。”  
他轻蔑地扫过台下惊愕的众人，而后重新紧紧地盯着直播镜头笑道。  
“而我同意了。”

 

Ned看着自己拨出去的第十二个电话又是占线，冲着FLASH非常不怀好意地翻了个白眼，“兄弟，我猜Peter结婚一定不会请你的。”  
flash哭丧着脸，显得非常沮丧，“可是我也并没有说错啊……”  
“不管怎样，Peter现在总算是得手了，”Michelle头也不抬地计算着什么东西，“自然和你们这些还没有女朋友的人不一样。”她顿了顿，然后眼神在两个人之间穿梭了一会儿，“要不然你俩……当我没说。”  
Ned：？？？  
他们大概谁也想不到Peter本人并不是因为热恋而没有接电话，而是正处在Aunt May不间断的质问里根本顾不上说话。  
“你追的stark？有没有搞错？你是gay吗Peter？还有，你们什么时候在一起的？为什么不告诉我？！”  
“是我，没搞错，不是，就在回纽约的飞机上，我这不是一下飞机回来就要跟您说吗。”Peter老老实实地回答道，女人头痛地摁着太阳穴，“算了……Peter，你是个成年人了，自己的感情生活自己做主……只是有一点！“  
“您说！”  
“如果stark要带你玩什么男的女的混在一起的游戏，你要坚决的——”  
“may！”Peter红着脸嚷嚷道，“Tony不是这种人！”  
“那可说不准，”may耸耸肩，“他都承认自己是个混蛋了。”  
“Tony非常可爱！”Peter严肃地说道，“我们等会儿会一起吃饭……你要来吗？”  
“我？算了，”may翻了个白眼，“我至少现在不想看见Tony Stark那张‘非常可爱’的脸和我的Peter贴在一起。”  
男孩大笑着抓起了自己的书包冲了出去。他刚刚已经收到了Tony的短信，对方一结束发布会就立刻让happy开着车过来了。  
“Tony！”  
“嘿Peter，”十几分钟前还在电视里的男人放下了车窗，露出了他那张熟悉的脸，“我们时间不多，要不然就会像歹徒一样被那群记者包围了。”  
“好的，”男孩熟练地钻进了车里，“所以我们去哪儿？”  
“哪里都行，不过鉴于我们刚刚占据了头版头条……还是低调一点比较好，”Tony想了想，“想看看我的足部推进器吗？”  
Peter兴奋地点了点头，而后趴在车前排去跟happy打招呼去，因为激动而拔高的声调有那么一点点吵闹，但Tony却忍不住为此而微笑起来。  
所谓爱人，Tony心想，大概就是那个在你最低谷的时候用一句话就能救赎你的人。  
他一定会来，只要你愿意等待。

 

FIN  
（原文完结于LOFTER 2017-11-05）


End file.
